SpiN Me A HoliDay
by SLYSWN
Summary: FemmeGrimmxFemmeIchi,Others, AU     "If you're expecting me to tell you that I have locked Ichigo away in a tower or a dungeon somewhere inside my mansion then I am sorry but I will have to disappoint you."COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

_**A/N What can I say the holidays were demanding some genderbender femme love so here we go again.**_

_**For: Ane-chan and her rainbow striped stockings.**_

_**Summary: The Girls of SugaR KingdoM are back to bring in the holiday cheer. **_

AU where the world is heavily out populated/dominated by chiks. OOC-ness, femmeGrimmxfemmeIchi, RukiHime, Others, language, spelling, punctuation, etc etc etc…

Refresher:

_Gli~Grimmjow_

_Yuya~Byakuya_

_Kenpa-Kenpachi_

_Noila~Nnoitra_

_Rena~Renji_

_Keiko~Keigo_

_Izzy~Izuru_

_Tessa~Tesla_

_Ginna~Gin_

New faces: TBA

_**SpiN Me A HoliDay**_

_**1/?**_

_**Come and Carry Me Away**_

_**My Secret Secret Santa**_

_**There's no time to delay**_

_**My Secret Secret Santa**_

_**I've set out the cookie tray**_

_**Using my favorite non-stick spray**_

_**Cut it in many shapes**_

_**Set it down by the window sill**_

_**Covered in fine snowflakes**_

Abarai Rena threw a drumstick at the orangette who had once again (this would be what the 6th time in the last half hour rehearsal?) fucked up the song-playing a high c instead of a b sharp.

Seriously she didn't want to come off as some sort of bitch but if Ichigo was going to insist on playing the keyboard to make up for the loss of their drummer (Keiko was out of the country in order to attend her sisters wedding) then she should start acting like it.

Course the cherry pineapple chick was already irked on this chilly winter morning in mid December because mother nature had decided to pay her a little visit.

Not to mention Shuhei had been ignoring her lately which led Rena to believe that one day she would return to their shared loft and find all of his suitcases packed.

Because her lover wasn't a total asshole he'd leave a note saying something along the lines of

'_**It's been fun. Take care of yourself.' **_

_**~S~**_

The grand icing on the cake and what further soured the redhead's mood was Hogyoku Record was threatening to drop SugaR KingdoM from their label if the band didn't produce a new album before the 21st of December.

Here it was already the 15th and the group could barely finish one track let alone twelve.

'_At this rate I might as well just pack up my guitar and-_

"Cheer up Abarai-chan we'll get through this."

Normally Rena didn't mind it when another touched her but at the moment she didn't even want to breathe the same air as her stupid selfish bandmates!

She glanced up at the clock in the back of the room. Ginna-san would be by in an hour to see how the Holiday Album was coming along.

Rena snorted_. 'Not like she'll find much to listen to.'_

The more the tattooed guitarist thought about it the angrier she became and glared at leader of SugaR Kingdom.

'_What the fuck is Ichigo doing?'_

_()()()_

Ichigo could feel Rena's reddish brown eyes glaring into her skull but she found that she simply didn't care. She had far more pressing matters to take care of at the moment.

Pounding on the piano keys and swinging her legs back and fourth like a young girl was meant to be a distraction.

She was hoping to calm herself down because quite against her will memories of what her girlfriend had done to her earlier that same morning kept playing in her head.

The strawberry orangette grumbled under her breath and shifted on the piano bench once more and that only made the memories that much stronger much to her annoyance.

()()()

FLASHBACK

_6 hours earlier…_

_The morning had started out pretty much like all other mornings._

_Gli had woken up before Ichigo herself had and was most likely downstairs in the kitchen making a mess-not that the blue-haired girl did it on purpose or anything._

_Still the orangette was growing a bit tiered of having to pick up after the older girls' mess._

_She had only agreed to come and stay with the perverted fangirl for a short while since she was tiered of sleeping on the tour bus and in over priced hotels._

_Ichigo didn't see the point in staying in some ritzy suite when there were far more useful things she could spend her money on._

_()()_

_The strawberry orangette stepped out of her panther printed pajama bottoms (a gift from Gli shortly after they started dating) took off her sky blue t-shirt, pulled back the shower curtain (grinning when she found it sparkling clean as ever-_

_Gli might be a bit of a slob in the kitchen and in their shared bedroom but the bathroom and living room were always polished and dusted daily.)_

_Truthfully Ichigo would like to know how the blue-haired girl managed to do it al._

_In between attending classes, fondling the orangette and flying back and forth between countries (well actually the last one was more of a recent development) when did Gli have the time to clean?_

_Ichigo had asked countless times and yet the other girl had refused to give her answer._

_It shouldn't irk the strawberry as much as it did but-_

_Ichigo shook her head to banish any negative thoughts or doubts she might be having about Gli and stepped into the shower._

_She loved the fact that in just a few minutes the water would touch her skin instantly warming up her shivering body. _

_Not that the bathroom wasn't heated (because it was) but Ichigo had always been extremely sensitive to the cold (which is why she had never been nor would she ever be a fan of winter)_

'_Well for the most part,' she amended as she thought of Gli's yummy homemade eggnog. _

_A smile came to Ichigo's naturally peach tinted lips and it turned into a full on grin as she reached for SugaR KingdoM's SugaR PLUM body wash-it had been Rangiku-san's idea._

_The ginger blonde stylist had convinced Ginna-san that Ichigo's group should have better marketing and merchandise. _

_Ichigo snorted at the memory because honestly in the beginning she hadn't been that fond of the idea but then-_

'_That all changed since I met Gli.'_

_Yes combined with the blue-haired girls' natural leather and nicotine scent the SugaR PLUM body wash took on an entirely new scent._

'_A wonderful new scent'_

_So lost in thought and the wonderful feeling of being clean is our favorite strawberry orangette singer that she fails to notice the sudden draft in the air-fails to notice the door opening._

_It isn't until Ichigo feels the familiar warmth engulf her from behind-familiar set of fingers teasing and caressing her wet skin, titling her neck to the side, index and middle finger pressing on the tiny set of veins underneath the peach toned flesh. _

_Nose nuzzling at the spot right where her collar bone and shoulder blade meet._

_Ichigo shudders and can feel Gli grinning behind her._

_A bit surprised that her girlfriend hasn't uttered a single word-but then again words aren't really necessary for girls like them._

_Gli let's her fingers and tongue do all the talking._

_()_

_The warm and wet appendage leaves of trail of saliva starting from the orangette's jaw line and all the way down to her right shoulder blade._

_Hands squeeze and tickle her breasts-thumb pads circling and lightly pinching her peach colored nipples._

_Ichigo has been with the blue haired girl long enough so she doesn't blush and fall into a daze at every single touch anymore but she still has a difficult time keeping her breathing even-has a difficult time saying anything beyond "ahh and ugh"_

_And despite herself she nearly comes undone when at long last Gli's familiar purr reaches her ears. "I've been thinking."_

_A pause so her girlfriend can reach for the bottle of shampoo and conditioner in 1. _

_Ichigo can hear as Gli lathers it in between her hands before putting it into her hair (which has grown just above her collar bone since she chopped off back in August.) _

_The orangette let's a purr of contentment (which is also her way of telling the blue haired girl to continue.)_

"_How would you feel about being my model for my latest project?"_

"_What project?"_

_Gli has never spoken of any project that Ichigo can recall._

"_An art project, nothing special, just for my own enjoyment really."_

"_Um-I'm not going to have to wear anything embarrassing or slutty am I?"_

"_Close your eyes I don't want to sting you with soap."_

_Ichigo let out a soft snort._

_Outside the bedroom Gli was actually very gentle with her but never the less she complied._

"_So your answer?"_

"_I'll-I'll think about it. I mean uh what brought this on?"_

_Gli didn't answer just continued to glide her fingers through the orangette's hair._

_It irritated the strawberry. "Gli!"_

_Lips met the side of Ichigo's temple. "Shh I'll tell you more when I find out more."_

_Okay now Ichigo felt confused. "What do you mean? I thought you s-_

_Ichigo was cut off mid sentence when the other girl slammed her against the wall, telling the orangette to_

_"Spread your legs and brace yourself."_

_The strawberry released a combined sigh/moan as she felt that oh so familiar and talented tongue start a long and lazy trail from her neck all the way down to her buttocks._

_At times Ichigo wished she had a hairy ass because in her opinion Gli spent a little too much time back there._

_Not that it wasn't enjoyable but the strawberry orangette much rather have that ridiculously talented tongue elsewhere._

_As if sensing her inner complaint while Gli's tongue continued to work on Ichigo's rosy hole, the blue haired girl had danced her fingers back to the orangette's front, dipping in between the folds with freshly buffed and polished fingers, just teasing and then lightly pressing on the silky smooth mound._

_It always fascinated Ichigo how her girlfriend could keep such an accurate rhythm while fondling both her front and back side._

_Releasing her juicy nectar with only a few pulls, pushes and pinches._

_Sometimes even now the strawberry orangette felt a bit of jealousy-Gli's natural technique-it wasn't fair!_

_Not that Ichigo was horrible-no she had improved greatly but still couldn't help but think-_

'_Is it wrong to feel like there should be more to us than this?'_

_Ichigo's thoughts were clouded as she climaxed, leaving her in a bit of a blissful daze._

_Barely had any time to collect herself before Gli was spinning her around and attacking her mouth._

_()_

_When Ichigo didn't respond right away the other girl pulled back, blue eyes narrowing "What's wrong with you? Why are you so stiff this morning?"_

_Blissful daze gone in a flash!_

"_What are you talking about I got off didn't I?"_

_Gli's frown turned into a glare. "Don't give me that, not just this morning, last night too-_

_Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Gli you're being ridiculous!"_

_The blue haired girl punched the wall "I'm not being ridiculous-it's been like this for a few weeks now."_

_Ichigo rubbed her bare shoulders, all the warmth having left her body even though the water was still running._

"_I-_

"_Spit it out!" Gli was snarling now. It was not a pretty sight-bit scary actually._

_But Ichigo was not a weakling she was a Kurosaki! And she would stand her ground. "Stop yelling at me!"_

"_I wouldn't have to yell if you weren't s-_

"_Just STOP!" Ichigo mentally slapped herself when she noticed her voice broke a little just then "Why are-why are you even with me?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Gli's nostrils' were full on flaring now. "Did one of your band mates put you up to this?"_

"_What? No! How dare you make that-What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Don't try to turn this around and make it my fault Ichigo. You've been-_

"_I've been what?"_

_Gli's electric blues flashed "It's your ex isn't it-the dentures freak? Or no-no it's that damn stylist of yours right!"_

"_No! Kenpa and Noila have nothing to do with this-you're why are you always so damn-_

_Gli punched the wall again-this time Ichigo did flinch._

"_What is it then?"  
_

"_I-the orangette's bottom lip trembled "I don't know. I-I guess I'm just a little cranky or stressed lately-she sighed and brushed a single lock of hair out of Gli's face "I'm sorry I guess the holiday season is-I don't feel very cheerful."_

_Almost instantly the taller girl's glare turned into a grin. "Well we'll just have to change that now won't we?"_

_With out further warning Gli lifted Ichigo out of the shower, out the door and back into the bedroom where she threw the orangette on to the bed and worshiped her body for the second time that morning._

_Ichigo pushed aside her feelings of inadequacy and focused on the pleasure-loving it when her girlfriend went straight for her clit and sucked on it hard-making her arch off the bed._

_()()()_

As a second drumstick flew past her head Ichigo snapped from her daze.

Rena's hair had come loose from her tight pony tail and she was now only inches away from Ichigo's face.

"Hello earth to Ichigo we have a deadline you know!"

The strawberry orangette scowled. She really wasn't in the mood for Rena's attitude.

"I'm well aware now kindly get out of my face."

The tattooed redhead bristled before stomping back to her spot in the room.

Ichigo turned to the princess who was calmly sitting there drinking her morning latte.

"Sorry about that Inoue. I promise I'll put every last ounce of energy I have into our new album."

She ignored Rena's grumbling and smiled slightly when Inoue waved her worries away

"It's fine Kurosaki-chan, no harm done. I'm sure once Asano-chan returns everything will go back to normal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH is fun. GenderBenders are fun but my name is still not Kubo-sensei!

A/N yes the holidays are over but I'm still celebrating them through fanfics. If you like it good if not well then not anyway here's the next part.

For Ane-chan and her love of the naughty and the nice!

SpiN Me A HoliDay

**2/?**

At long last the holidays had come or at least it felt like it had taken too long in Kuchiki Rukia's opinion.

Then again she'd spent half a week in potato country sometimes known as the Netherlands with her adopted brother Koga being bored out of her damn mind so it only felt like time was moving in slow motion.

But now time was moving steadily again as the raven-haired girl walked along the busy streets of downtown _Seireitei_ with her girlfriend.

The young couple had ventured into the city for holiday shopping and peppermint lattes.

She had been above and beyond thrilled when her princess had sent her a text

_**Hi U Busy?**_

_**Not At All. I always have time for My Hime.**_

_**So practice let out early today and I was thinking if you weren't doing anything w-**_

_**See you in 10 my Hime.**_

_**()()()**_

_Not that Rukia would ever complain about having her princess standing in the doorway in nothing except for her bra and panties but she was curious as to know why-_

"_Um you see that is well I know you've just returned from your vacation and this is the first time in what feels like forever that we get to spend some time together and this is also going to be the first holiday we spend together and I want to look my best for you bu-mph!_

_After a quick little tonsil tangoing the couple broke apart and Rukia couldn't stop the grin that broke out on her face at the sight of her princess slightly flushed among other things-_

"_Now then about your outfit…_

()()()

"What are you thinking about Rukia?"

The duo had stopped in front of a dressing window and silver blue eyes had instantly zeroed in on the hot outfit on mannequin number 2 although mannequin 5 was pretty mmm too.

"Nothing my Hime I'm just trying to decide on whether or not you'd look sexier in a little green dress with lacy white stockings or a little black dress with cherry red knee high boots."

The auburn haired girl put her finger to pink plush lips. "Well why don't I go in there, try em on and then you can decide what you like best?"

Rukia decided that she quite liked the idea.

On top of which she had just finished reading a certain dressing room scene in the latest edition _**Kitty, Kitty Not Now**_ and wished to imitate it.

Granted it was nothing more than a trashy novel collection-an excuse for one of the few male authors in the world to let his imagination run wild without being censored or having to worry about bunch of angry housewives and schoolgirls coming after him.

Yes Hitsugaya Toshiro was in a category all his own-didn't quite fit the mold of the average male.

But that wasn't really the point-fact was Rukia enjoyed dressing her princess almost as much as she enjoyed undressing her princess.

_Take today for example, while the brunette was in the shower the raven-haired fangirl had spent a good 30-45 minutes in Hime-chan's closet before finally selecting what she thought to be the most perfect outfit._

_A silky button down high collared white blouse, a light brown v-neck cashmere sweater, a black pencil skirt falling just below the knee and 2 inch suede brown boots. Finishing the look off with an elegant pearl comb to hold her hair in place._

_And when Orihime had frowned and scrunched her nose up in distaste demanding to know why her girlfriend wished to dress her like an old maid-Rukia had simply responded with-_

"_School teacher actually," here she smirked "What can I say it's a fetish of mine," silver blues sparkled and Rukia dropped her voice to a seductive purr "__**Hime-sensei**__ I've been a bad, bad girl and I think I need a spanking."_

()()()

The raven was pulled from her memory at the sound of her Hime-chan's delighted cry "Ooh look Rukia! _Zan fashions_ is making a guest appearance at the Red Tower on Christmas Eve. We have to go we just have to-

Rukia had no objections. "Naturally I've always wanted to ask Zan himself why he seems to have a better understanding of women's fashion better than most women."

()()()

Screw Haineko and her stupid rules!

If Rena wanted to walk around town in her brand new custom made tiger striped peacoat with matching heels then she would.

But she really wished the freakin' government would get with the times and turn the stupid cobblestone path of _Kare _into a real sidewalk.

It would so not help the tattooed redhead's already not so cheery mood if one of her heels got caught in one of the cracks and she fell and broke her nose or something equally dramatic.

She held the phone close to her ear in order to hear the voice messages she had missed during band practice because unlike her bandmates Rena did not dial or chat or text for that matter when she was supposed to be focusing on her music.

'_Not that it had been much of a practice in the end anyway what with Ginna-san showing up and all.'_

The silver-haired manager had announced that Aizen wished to see Ichigo at _Hogyoku Records_-it had felt a little too much like déjà vu for Rena's liking.

_**The silver snake like woman has another thing coming if she thinks we're just gonna sit back and let Ichigo leave like last time. **_

_Previous irritation with her orangette friend forgotten the cherry pineapple stood her to feet "Ichigo isn't going anywhere with out us."_

_She could notice the slight barely there twitch in the older woman's neck and tempting as it was to comment on it Rena bit her tongue and waited for the response._

"_Aizen-sama will not like it but if it will put yer minds at ease then you are free to come along."_

_()()()_

_Or so she had said but when they arrived at the building Rena and Orihime were asked to wait outside._

_()()_

_An hour had passed and Rena had had quite enough. Not giving a damn about the consequences or paying any heed to the calls of 'come back Abarai-chan!' from the princess, the redhead hoisted her guitar case over her shoulder-once again using it as thought it were a riffle and barged in._

_()()_

_Feeling a little foolish when reddish-brown eyes took in a perfectly normal scene._

_A group of men seated around a long table with Aizen at the head and Ichigo at the other end (in other words completely out of arms reach from the bastard pervert) _

_Still the redheaded guitarist couldn't recall ever seeing so many damn men in her life- surprisingly enough they were not dressed in stuffy business suits and designer loafers but button down un-tucked dress shirts (each man wearing a different color) and blue jeans._

_And still Aizen had to stand out amongst them in stripped vest and shiny watch, hair void of product but still…_

_Rena recalled having once read an article-something about the human body language and how it could tell a person far more about the other person then what they were wearing could-_

_So she looked to the strawberry orangette wondering if she'd find signs of unease or discomfort-felt some of her own fear/anxiety melt away when she concluded that the strawberry seemed to be more than okay._

_Black button down wool trench coat hanging off her shoulders-most likely left open so the orangette could show off the fluted orange dress she was wearing underneath. She certainly seemed relaxed enough since she had slipped off her shoes and patted her feet against the plush carpeting._

_Cinnamon and coffee eyes shining with delight as she charmed Aizen and his colleagues._

'_I __**guess I was worried for nothing.'**_

_Letting out a breath that Rena hadn't realized she'd been holding until now, the redhead made her way back out the door-leaving much more quietly then when she had entered._

_()()()_

Never one to gush or do other uber girly crap Rena did not run into her boyfriends' arms the moment she spotted him.

Even if he did look too damn delish in his all black ensemble.

And yet not even she could stop the delightful shiver running throughout her entire body when strong arms wrapped around her.

Rena frowned in distaste when she could detect the slightest hint of peppermint schnapps clinging to both his skin and his tongue.

Truthfully she wanted to smack him.

Shuhei knew damn well that even the mere mention of alcohol made her cringe.

Reminding her far too much of growing up with a drunk for a mother.

Yes she wanted to smack him.

Smack him over the head with her guitar case and then run her cherry red painted nails over his biceps and abs and-wait!

She was supposed to be thinking of ways to punish him not ple-"Waa!" 

Clearly tiered of her lack of greeting and silence Rena let out a squawk-chick or not she did not squeal she squawked-when her boyfriend lifted her off of her feet and spun her around-running his fingers through her long cherry mane after loosening it from its top knot ponytail.

Mumbling into her skin "Mm baby."

Again Rena scowled-she absolutely detested pet names.

Fuck! What the hell was Shuhei-was he trying to make her hate him?

Is that how he planned to break up with her-by annoying her so much that she practically begged him to-

He squeezed her ass and this time Rena did let out a squeal-

"Come on baby let's go get some grub!"

()()(0

Truthfully it was probably one of the most exciting aspects when it came to dating Kuchiki Rukia.

There was never a dull moment with her moon goddess.

Orihime could barely stifle her giggling as the mall security guard narrowed her beady black eyes at them.

"Ladies I understand that it is the holidays and you feel the urge to express your affection towards one another but this is a shopping center-meant for the public-mother's bring their newborns and toddlers here!

Do you think its right if an innocent child is exposed to genitalia before they have even begun to crawl?"

"Well technically they already are, what with sucking on their mama's tits and all," the raven-haired girl quipped.

This time a snort escaped Orihime-she couldn't help herself Rukia was so-

"Do you find something funny about this young lady?"

"I'm almost 19 but yes I do find it funny especially here you are lecturing us about public indecency and how it is a crime to express our love for one another when you yourself aren't even wearing underwear."

Rukia was on a roll.

Orihime had never felt more proud in her life.

The officers' face turned a fine tomato red. "I beg y-

The raven-haired girl grinned and rested her hand on the princess' thigh-making the auburn haired girl wet all over again.

()()()

Gli didn't like having to lie to her strawberry but it was the only way she would be able to continue to do what she was doing.

She was on a mission of sorts.

Last time the blue haired girls' mission had been to capture the heart of the lead singer of SugaR KingdoM.

()()()

Mission accomplished.

This time Gli was aiming to give the strawberry orangette the most memorable Christmas ever.

She wasn't following standard clichés like purchasing overpriced jewelry, clothes or make up (the orangette could buy those things on her own-which she wouldn't because Ichigo was a natural beauty.

And while a week or a month away on a cruise ship sounded quite nice and would probably wind up happening all in good time anyway Gli was aiming closer to home.

She didn't have magic powers nor was she about to meddle with elements and things from the other world/realm-so no she couldn't bring Ichigo's mother back to life.

But what she could do-she could help organize and build a memorial center in honor of the late Kurosaki Masaki.

Much as Gli would like to she couldn't do it on her own and so she had tracked down some of the strawberry's relatives and with skills far surpassing the average human (at least in her opinion) she convinced them to make the necessary arrangements.

It didn't stop there-in addition to being a wonderful nurse-perhaps one of the best ever to have existed during her time-Ichigo's late mother had been one hell of a piano player/music writer.

Ichigo had brought it up a few times-how frustrated her father made her feel-how careless the man had been-when Masaki had died instead of carefully sorting through the woman's belongings the man had sold or auctioned off all her things-not realizing until it was too late that many of her original musical pieces were-

Well anyway it didn't matter because with the help of Ichigo's younger sister Karin, Gli was slowly but surely tracking down and recollecting everything.

She couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on her strawberry's face.

The thought alone made Gli grin, she purposely acted like she only listened with half an ear when Ichigo told her things when in reality she never missed a second of her strawberry's words.

It wasn't that she was trying to be sneaky or piss the younger girl off-that was never Gli's intention.

Although she'd never get enough of watching those brilliant browns blaze to life.

Ichigo's facial expressions made Gli burn in the most delicious of ways.

And now the blue haired girl was on her way to an art studio-to see how Ichigo's other gift was coming along-well okay technically it was a gift for both Gli and her strawberry but-

"You're late."

()()()

The morning may have been a mixture of ups and downs but the afternoon was shaping up to be quite enjoyable.

When he wasn't trying to feel her up or whisper inappropriate things into her ear Aizen Souske wasn't such a bad man.

Course as things always went Ichigo's happy/content mood usually turned sour.

But she wasn't going to let her guard down like last time-the strawberry was determined to play it smart this time.

When Aizen had invited her out for coffee after they discussed plans for SugaR KingdoM's holiday album, Ichigo had asked a man with a shiny cue ball for head (whose name she learned was Ikkaku) to come along.

He was new to Aizen's staff but seemed to be pretty decent from what she could tell.

()()()

And when Ikkaku had left the table in order to take a call the orangette thought quickly and grabbed a handful of cake from one of the other tables and shoved it into her mouth-thinking that there was no way a man like Aizen could be attracted to her barbaric behavior.

Upping the ante-Ichigo wiped the chocolate frosting on the sleeve of her brand new winter trench.

Goat face would most likely have a cow but the strawberry simply did not care.

Desperate times call for desperate measures and besides she never asked the idiot to buy her a brand new coat in the first place.

Instead of wasting money on frivolous things like her wardrobe Isshin should be saving up for Karin and Yuzu's college funds.

Not that Ichigo didn't already have money set aside for her siblings-she did but that wasn't really the point!

Goat face didn't have 1 daughter he had three and it was high time he started paying attention to the twins.

At times like these the orangette honestly didn't know what her mother had seen in the fool in the first place.

"If I had known about your sweet tooth I would have ordered you dessert."

Mouth still full of cake-Ichigo's eyes went wide at the all too noticeable purr in Aizen's voice.

Seriously when would this man back down and-

The hell she was going to let this little 'date' go any further.

Ichigo threw down her napkin and fled the café.

()()()

She was a bit surprised but also thrilled to see Ikkaku holding the door open for her.

"Ready to go Ichigo?"

Kurosaki's did not run away from their problems and true technically Aizen hadn't actually done anything this time around-

Except look at her with those eyes of his-eyes that did things to Ichigo.

The strawberry orangette shook her head before graciously accepting the motorcycle helmet the cue ball handed to her just then.

Not even bothering to ask where it had come from.

()()()

Candy cane striped painted finger nails tapped against the steering wheel as golden eyes skimmed the map in front of her trying to make sense of it.

Shiba Shiori wouldn't even have this problem if _**somebody **__would _have just sent her a GPS navigator like she requested on her birthday.

'_**Stupid worthless old man what the hell is he good for?'**_

"Shiori, sweetie I think you missed the air port."

The sing song voice of a sugar addict.

And when the man better known as Eru "Ryuuzaki" Lawliet felt like it he was also an undercover detective.

Course he had taken off a year so he could sweep an underage girl off her feet-hoping to woe and eventually impregnate her or so the story went.

Said under age girl was Shiori's bandmate, Yagami Kairi-lead singer of DNCrimson.

Shiori could sing too but she preferred the drums. Mainly because she could never go for long periods of time with out having something in her hands.

"Shut up Ryuuzaki! I know exactly what I'm doing and don't fucking call me sweetie you creampuff snorter!"

Kairi rubbed the sides of her temples. Honestly couldn't her bandmate and her boyfriend go five minutes with out acting like-?

Ula Shiffer let out a tiered sigh "Must you act like such a child every time we come home for the holidays Shiori?"

Bright golden eyes looked into the rear view mirror noticing the way the girl with bottle green eyes was glowering at her. "What's the matter _Ula, _not having fun yet?"

"You didn't let me get any sleep last night, you took up all the hot water this morning, they didn't have my favorite yogurt at that grease spoon you dragged me too and this weather is making my skin dry cracked and I hate you!"

Shiori grinned. She loved it when her girlfriend acted like a brat-brought out the humanity in the sometimes seemingly robotic like guitarist.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's Christmas all year round…well not really but let's pretend! I am SLY and I cannot freeze time or speak/write/understand Japanese though I damn sure wish I could. Teach me the ways Kubo-sensei!**

For Ane-"alice"-chan and her best friend Sparkella!

_Strawberry-Ichigo_

_Gli-Grimmjow_

_Raven moon goodess-Rukia_

_Princess-Orihime_

_Rena-Renji_

_Ginna-Gin_

_Keiko-Keigo_

_Ula-Ulquiorra_

_Shiori-Shiro_

_Kenpa-Kenpachi_

_Yuya-Byakuya_

_Noila-Nnoitra_

_Aizen_

_Ikkaku_

_Shuhei_

_Rangiku_

_Tousen_

_Crossover characters_

_Ryuuzaki (L) ~ Death Note_

_Kairi-Kira (Yamgami Light) ~ Death Note_

(?) TBA

Couplings: GliIchi, RukiHime, ShuRena, KenYuya, others

_**Recap: The girls of SugaR KingdoM are under a lot of pressure to produce a new album or else they'll be dropped from Hogyoku Records, Gli is on a mission to give her strawberry the best holiday ever, Rukia is enjoying being young and in love with her princess, Aizen is still up to his old tricks and new faces are showing up all over.**_

A/N New POV's are shown in this chapter

_**SpiN Me A HoliDaY**_

3/?

Up until this moment in time Ichigo had never been on the back of a motorcycle before.

She had never put her arms around a man's waist before (outside of hugging)

And now for reasons she didn't quite understand she felt nervous-maybe because feeling the tight muscles beneath her finger tips wasn't as unpleasant as she had always been led to believe.

Maybe because Ikkaku had a nice scent. Like incense and fig and something totally and completely masculine.

She almost felt guilty for pressing her nose closer-the thin t-shirt the man was wearing did little to hide the smooth contours of his back.

Shit! Was she blushing-it was the middle of winter and indeed there was sunshine out but not enough to burn her-not that she burned anyway-she had always been the type to tan and-crap she was blushing.

Not good so not good.

"You falling asleep back there, Ichigo?"

He had an interesting voice-neither raspy nor smooth-some where in between-loud but pleasant with a cocky undertone-

Wait she really shouldn't be thinking such things-who cares what Ikkaku's voice sounded like. Who cares if he had the most perfect shaped head she had ever seen?

"Wouldn't blame ya if you were, first that boring meeting with a bunch of ole' geezers and then that stuffy overpriced café-

"You're not an old geezer." (Aizen wasn't an old geezer either but the orangette wished not think about the man who continuously undressed her with his eyes)

Ikkaku laughed, "Well that's true I guess and I'm not exactly the stuffy business tycoon either but eh a gigs a gig and beggers can't be choosers."

"How long have you-I mean you're part of Aizen's new security team right, a replacement?"

What the hell was that? Did she just squeal? She didn't-she wouldn't-what the hell was happening to her?

"Hmm, something like that."

Oooh a man with some mystery she could definitely-

Definitely what?

Double crap!

"What are you gonna tell me next that you're part of some secret service or actually an alien in disguise-that would explain your head-no earthling could have such a perfect shape."

Okay seriously somebody shoot her now. This was-

More laughter "You're an interesting girl Ichigo, not like most pop-rock princesses-in fact and I hope you don't mind my saying this but when I first spotted you in the down stairs lobby I thought you were-

A loud honking of a horn drowned out Ikkaku's sentence and Ichigo was too nervous-too unsure to ask the man to repeat himself.

"Oh I'm not that interesting."

Triple crap was she actually playing coy now. Good God if Gli saw her she would-

_**Gli!**_

Ichigo mentally cursed herself. She completely forgotten all about-

"Ikkaku-san would you do me a favor-I know it might seem kind of out of the way but."

"Your wish is my command. Where to?"

What? Surely the sun or the wind or something must be going to her head-Ikkaku didn't actually just say those-

"You're my new muse."

"Muse?"

"Like I said you're an interesting girl, we should get to know each other better."

What? What? WHAT?

"Ease up on the grip there, if the little wife discovers bruises any where but where she herself put em' I'll be sleeping on the front porch for the entire holiday."

_**Grip? Porch? Wife?**_

"Look you're a cute girl but the wife gets insanely jealous and on top of that you're not even legal."

Legal what did any of that have to do with-

How the hell did her hands slip from the man's waist down to his crotch-oh how embarrassing!

"I'm s-sorry I swear I d-didn't-

Ikkaku was laughing even harder now.

Ichigo's face turned red enough to fry not just one egg, not just two but a couple hundred dozen.

This day was too weird. She needed to see the girls-see her girlfriend only then could she-

"Yep. You're definitely interesting."

()()

The following evening…

Kuchiki Yuya had no but herself to blame.

She had known all along that it was quite foolish to even for one minute to put her faith and trust and love into a man like Urahara Kisuke.

Hell any man in general was bad news in her opinion.

They would only bring her down. She had known this-had always felt this way-had always lectured her younger sister about how being dependent on a man and losing yourself in them entirely was like practically committing suicide.

While it was true that the population of the male species had severely decreased over the last 20-30 years, there were still those select few who believed that they had the HAD the power and that women (like Yuya herself) would never have gotten anywhere in life if HE hadn't given it to HER.

Yuya was a lawyer and a damn good one at that-no she was better than good-she was the absolute best in her district and so truthfully a woman like her should've had no problems with scooping up a lover who was an equal to herself.

_**It was during the winter holiday season just like this one, when Yuya first set her sights on him-dish water blond hair, young scruffy looking face, puppy gray eyes, a contagious laugh-granted he didn't have the world's greatest fashion sense but there was something about his body language, something about the way he moved and spoke that called to her-**_

_**One thing led to another and well…like all cliché romances they fell in love (or whatever was the closest thing to it) moved in together and Yuya was actually considering marriage and then she discovered the OTHER woman.**_

_**Which quickly turned into several women and by the time Yuya had found the 16**__**th**__** pair of trashy underwear lying on the floor in her rose petal pink and pristine white colored bathroom she'd had enough!**_

And now her only companions were a collection of erotic novels (she had picked them up at flea market once while on a trip to Europe) and a bottle of red wine (the same red wine she had intended to use for her 2 year anniversary-but of course Kisuke-the bastard-had pissed that plan out the window!)

Yuya has taken a holiday off work for the first time in 4 years and spends her days lounging around in silky pajamas.

After all-who is she trying to impress?

Her prized snow monkey?

Her leather couch?

Her reflection in the mirror?

"Yuya-nee what are you still doing lying around in your pajamas? My Hime-chan and her friends are going to be here within the hour."

Yuya turned to find Rukia standing in her bedroom doorway.

The younger girl was dressed in an off the shoulder lacy white top and dark blue boot-cut jeans. Her hair was pulled up and away from her face and she seemed to be glowing.

Yuya felt a smile tug at her own lips.

"You look very nice Rukia."

Rukia reached up and touched her hair subconsciously "You think? I mean I usually wear dresses and skirts when I'm going to see my Hime but to be honest my feet have been killing me lately and I just-

Yuya's eyes widened "Your feet? In what way Rukia?" First the glow and then the feet-she sincerely hoped that her younger sister was not hinting that she might be ca-

"Yuya-nee what's wrong with you? It's nothing serious. I'm just giving my feet some time away from those damn heels but other than that I feel just fine."

This was good to hear. Better than good still she needed to be absolutely certain

"Rukia how long have you been seeing this girlfriend of yours? How old is she? Has she been tested?"

Rukia played with the small piece of jewelry around her neck "We met back in July but I've been watching her long before then. She's actually a few months younger than me but I've never cared about silly things like age anyway. What do you mean 'has she been tested?' Tested for what exactly? My Hime is purer then the first snow fall of the year."

Yuya felt the tension leave her at her younger sister's words.

"What time did you say she and her friends would be arriving?"

"Within the hour but I was hoping you could help me decorate the dining hall beca-

"We have servants for that, Rukia."

The younger raven put her hands on her hips "I sent them home for the evening," here she rolled her eyes "Honestly Yuya-nee I told you all of this on yesterday, its not like you to forget."

Yuya slipped her reading glasses off of her face and placed them beside her dresser-biting the inside of her cheek 'Damn she's absolutely right its not like me to-

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Yuya-nee?"

Wonderful. Bloody fantastic.

Yuya did not wish to trouble her younger sister with her petty problems, she reached inside one of her drawers and pulled out a change of panties and socks for the day before turning back to the younger girl "Do not concern yourself with me Rukia, go and finish getting ready for your party."

"But-

"Rukia you know I do not like to repeat myself, now go I will meet you in the sitting room in 15 minutes."

Rukia frowned, "But I was really hoping you'd do me a favor and speak to gran-

Yuya sat down on her bed and began applying lightly scented lotion to her skin as she reminded her younger sister

"Grandfather is off at the villa for the weekend and I sincerely doubt that Senbon or Chappy would object to having company over seeing as they are merely canines and all."

Rukia let out a sigh but nodded and left.

Yuya wiped the access lotion on her elbows and knees (her skin was naturally soft but in the winter she tended to suffer) and then moved to stand, grabbing her panties and a change of clothes before making her way into the bathroom.

15 minutes or less than 15-she did not care but she absolutely refused to greet a bunch of strangers with out looking and smelling her best.

Perhaps amongst one of Rukia's friends there was a gentleman or two who could make her holiday a little less dull

()()

"What do you mean you're not COMING WITH ME?"

A curling iron sailed across the room and hit its intended target straight in the face.

Hisagi Shuhei rubbed his forehead, hoping his girlfriends' violent temper as of late wouldn't result in a permanent injury or scar.

She had been in a perfectly good mood up until he announced that he already made plans for the evening.

"The guys are dropping by around 6 and from there we're heading to the game."

This time a hairbrush flew across the room forcing Shuhei to duck out of the way

"Come on baby its only for a couple of hours and then we'll have the whole weekend all to ourselves."

He smiled at the redhead, knowing that Rena always had a hard time resisting his natural charm.

When Shuhei didn't receive an answer he moved closer to his girlfriend and let out an appreciate whistle.

While it was true that Rena normally stuck wearing to red, black, white and animal print every now and then she'd surprise him-this evening she was wearing a dark purple low cut strapless mini-dress with 4 inch spiked heels and the thin silver anklet he had purchased for her on her last birthday.

With the curler and iron, cherry red locks now spilled down her back and shoulders in large spirals-giving her sexy mane that extra needed bounce.

Rena paid no attention to her boyfriend as she went through her daily routine of rolling her stockings and tossing them into the dirty laundry hamper-paid no attention to how delicious Shuhei looked in his old jersey.

He stopped playing American football years ago but his love and appreciation for the sport never quite died out.

She knew in the back of her mind that he didn't really wish to piss her off but at the same time-

When Rena felt Shuhei's warm hands on her bare shoulders, felt his breath on her neck, heard him murmur in her ear she cursed her stupid weaknesses and cursed him for being so damn-

"You know baby just because we're going to be separated for a few hours shouldn't stop us from having a bit of fun right now."

The bastard!

She should have known.

Of course all he wanted from her was a quick wham, bam and thank you bitch session

Rena whipped around and snarled at the dark haired male "Don't touch me!"

But being the grade A horndog that Shuhei had always been he completely ignored his girlfriends angry snarls and touched her even more-not stopping until his cherry firebomb's pretty reddish-brown orbs glazed over, until her rosy nipples hardened-until her panties were damp with sweet honey dew and she ordered him to

"Hurry up and fuck me senseless!"

()()()

There were only a few things in life that could put Gli in a foul mood.

At the top of the list were A) moronic drivers and B) other chicks getting in the way of her alone time with Ichigo.

True she was probably being a bit unreasonable but what the fuck was she supposed to think? She didn't like for one minute how the two albino bitches were looking at _her_ strawberry.

Anger barely under control, Gli turned to the orangette with gritted teeth and asked, "I thought you said your cousin and her girlfriend were dropping by not two coke whores from the RabuRabu district."

Ichigo couldn't believe the harsh judgmental words coming out of her girlfriends' mouth. She knew Gli had the tendency to be jealous but this-

""Who the hell are ya callin' a coke whore ya damn-

"Shiori we will not stoop to her level."

"Don't talk over me Ula, this lil' bitch needs to be put in her-

"Enough! Shiori, Ula you'll have to forgive Gli she didn't get a lot of sleep last night and so she's a little bit crabby." 

Neither bino looked like they bought Ichigo's line for a minute.

The orangette didn't have the energy for this. "Gli this is my cousin and her girlfriend, they were looking forward to meeting you."

"Tch I don't give a damn."

Gli wasn't fucking blind.

She was the mistress of heated looks and she knew almost every damn trick in the book.

Blood relative or not-in a relationship or not-it didn't mater-these two bino bitches wanted her strawberry.

No fucking way would she let that happen!

She had no one but herself to blame-if she hadn't purchased Ichigo such and sexy and revealing outfit-if she hadn't insisted on commanding the orangette to go around dressed like a freakin' lingerie model then maybe-

Ichigo jumped at the familiar growl coming out of the blue-haired girls' mouth.

"Gli!"

"Real nice lover ya captured there Ichi-

"Shiori you're not helping."

"Relax Ichigo I'm just gettin' to know my future in law." Shiori held out her hand waiting for Gli to take it.

Gli just crossed her arms and glared at the golden-eyed albino.

"This isn't a damn hotel-go sleep somewhere else." And with that she slammed the door right in the bino-duets faces.

"Gli what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what it looked like."

Ichigo glared "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything. They're the ones who were looking at you like you're some GD holiday snack cake."

Brown eyes rolled. "Is that any different from the way you always look at me?"

"IT IS MY RIGHT!"

The orangette threw up her arms in frustration "Not this again, this is getting ridiculous no its way past the point of ridiculous. You can't be jealous of my own cousin, she's-were practically like sisters for fuck sakes!"

Gli couldn't help but grin. It was still rare thing to hear her strawberry swear.

"I love it when you talk dirty." She closed the distance between them and swooped in for a kiss-only to be shut down-denied-refused-

"No. Not this time. I won't let you distract me with your never- ending sex drive. There is a real problem-you have a real problem and you need to face it."

"I don't have a problem."

She didn't not really. She just couldn't stand the thought-the notion of any one else looking at or touching what was hers.

She forced the orangette back into her arms and held the shorter girl there in a vice like hold, murmuring into her peach-scented skin "You can't leave me. I won't ALLOW IT!"

Ichigo felt like rolling her eyes but that would only anger the blue-haired girl even more.

"I'm not going anywhere Gli-why would you-why do you think-

"You don't get it do you? You don't really grasp just how desirable you are?"

"I-

Gods how she loved it when her strawberry blushed-Gli didn't think she'd ever grow tiered of it-

"Gli? Please will you please just talk to me, there has to be a reason for this-."

Gli didn't want to talk. She wanted to toss the orangette over her shoulder, carry her back up the stairs and-

"Gli!"

Ah she would never grow tiered of those beautiful eyes flashing fiercely-the way the cinnamon and coffee would darken turning an almost maroon and cocoa-

"Gli?"

Gli fingered a bright orange lock and then curled it around her finger-marveling at its insanely soft texture just as she had done countless times before.

As she continued to curl and uncurl the lock it conjured up an image from late last night-

_**Even though Gli had been exhausted it wasn't often that her strawberry would put on a show for her-**_

_**At first she had glared at the harsh light shining in her tiered blue eyes but then when the lights were dimmed to a soft glow and she noticed lovely view-there posing in the bedroom door way wearing a pink and ivory lace satin slip and matching stockings was her Ichigo.**_

_**The orangette didn't make a sound as she made her way into the room- as always sounds weren't really necessary with them.**_

_**()()**_

_**Gli would never grow tiered of watching her strawberry bring herself to climax- she would never get enough of watching slim and dainty fingers slip in and out of a silky smooth and dripping wet vagina-loved the way those beautiful eyes rolled back, loved the way that peach tinted mouth rounded into an O-loved how her Ichigo would finish off her lil performance by placing those same dainty and well slicked fingers up to her mouth-lapping at her essence with her tongue.**_

_**()()**_

"_**What was that all about?"**_

"_**Didn't you like it?"**_

"_**Of course I liked it."**_

"_**Well, then good."**_

_**And after that Gli wrapped her strawberry in her arms and they fell asleep.**_

_**When morning rolled around the bed was cold-much to her displeasure.**_

_**()()**_

"Gli?"

She pressed her lips to Ichigo's forehead and murmured, "I'm sorry I lost my temper again."

Ichigo was a bit confused but decided not to dwell on it.

Gli was stubborn so maybe she would need to go to someone else-yes yes she would ask Shiori for advice on what to do about her love's temper.

For now she just wanted to enjoy feeling safe and warm in her girlfriends arms.

The door flew open

Gli would definitely not be happy that Shiori had left her boot mark on the door.

"Sorry to break up the happy moment but I gotta piss and Ula needs to take her medicine."

()()()

"Are you sure its alright?"

Orihime knew that it was impolite to invite guests along before even asking her girlfriend if it would be okay but Rangiku and Kenpa-san looked so miserable and she just-

'_No one should be miserable during the holiday season.'_

"_**Sure its more than alright, there's always too much food left over anyway and Yuya-nee needs some distraction."**_

Orihime frowned at Rukia's words. "Distraction? Why what happened?"

The raven haired girl lowered her voice to just above a whisper so the auburn haired pop rock princess concluded that the Rukia's sister had probably walked in the room just then.

"_**Kisuke cheated on her."**_

"Wait! Kisuke as in Urahara Kisuke?" She knew the man had a reputation but figured it was just rumors.

"_**That's the one-the bastard!"**_

"Oh Ruki-bunny I'm sorry."

"_**Thanks Hime but no worries Yuya-nee is better off with out that drunken sleaze anyway."**_

As her girlfriend continued to talk an idea of sorts-a plan formed in Orihime's mind.

"_**Say Rukia?"**_

"Hmm?"

"Does your sister only date men or-

"_**Oh I see where you're going with this," a giggle "My Hime, the matchmaker," a pause "Who did you have in mind?"**_

Orihime glanced at the two women walking a few feet ahead of her-smiling at the scene.

Kenpa and Rangiku-san were total opposites and yet the wild dark haired woman never seemed to have any objections to the bubbly buxom ginger blonde talking her ear off.

She knew Rangiku-san enjoyed partying and the single life a little too much to settle down but maybe Kenpa-san would-

"How do you think Yuya-san would feel about being paired up with an older woman?"

()()()

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wonder if Kubo-sensei ever dreamt of being a woman, I mean I've dreamt of being a man but even then I still didn't own BLEACH!

AU, OOC, Spelling, Grammar, Punctuation, view-point switch, genderbender, etc

A double dose of femmelovin for the rainbow princess herself: Ane-chan!

_**SpiN Me A HoliDay**_

4/?

Zaraki Kenpa did not care much for the holiday season in general.

The cheesy greeting cards, music sung by an overly cheery choir, the jolly fat man who would bring presents to all the little boys and girls around the world.

But even more so the holiday season didn't appeal to her because it was a constant painful reminder of what she had lost-of what the angels and demons had ripped away from her.

_**Yachiru had loved all the bright colorful lights and candy-the little spitfire had vowed to become the best 'Santa' the world had ever seen-and when Kenpa had sat her daughter down and explained that 'Santa' was a man the pink-haired child only became more determined to be 'Santa'**_

'_**You could be Mrs. Claus Yachiru but you can't be Santa himself because he's a dirty ole' man.'**_

'_**Silly Mama-Kenpa of course Yachiru can be Santa I just need a mustache and a pillow'**_

_**The child raced over to the couch and selected a sizable pillow then stuffed it in her sweater, turning to the woman with a wide grin "See, ho, ho ho!'**_

_**The woman laughed and then scooped up her daughter and let the lil spitfire climb up on her back.**_

'_**Weeee we're flying-see I'm Santa and you're my reindeer.'**_

"You shouldn't frown so much Kenpaaaa, the winter holiday is a happppy time." Bubbly, blonde and flirtatious as ever Matsumoto Rangiku was smiling for both of them.

Despite having absolutely nothing in common with the other stylist of SugaR KingdoM, Kenpa had developed certain fondness for the younger woman.

It was rather warm for a mid December evening, which is why she had agreed to accompany the blonde to the last minute dinner party in the first place.

Well truthfully Kenpa had agreed to the invite the moment that she learned that Ichigo would be there as well.

It had been months since she'd last had a proper chat with the lovely orangette she had sworn to protect-well out side of telling the girl what outfit she should wear.

Kenpa had listened to some Ichigo's complaints though-had taken into account what the strawberry liked and didn't like-

No more poufy dresses that showed off the lead singers panties!

No more mary janes!

No more-

She had refused to give up the stockings-even as the orangette screamed out threats and stomped her feet Kenpa had ignored it and why?

Because it was one of her fetishes-even as a young girl herself Kenpa loved stockings-the feel and look-it was the ideal article of clothing in her opinion-the perfect line between sexy and innocent-well depending how one wore them.

Yes try as she might, the wild haired woman could not quite bury her feelings for Ichigo.

She'd always been stubborn by nature and when Kenpa saw something or someone that she wanted very little would stop her from obtaining that person or thing.

But Ichigo was precious and Kenpa had already had a taste of the forbidden fruit-once was not enough-would probably never be enough but there was too much of an age gap between them.

She wouldn't be selfish and give into her urges for a second time.

The lust was still there though-burning stronger than ever.

'_**Maybe I should think about distancing my self from Ichigo even more.'**_

"Kenpa-san, Rangiku-san it's the next block over."

Kenpa hadn't even realized that they had stopped walking-she'd been so lost in thoughts-completely forgot that she was basically letting the blonde drag her down the street-completely forgot about the princess trailing just a few feet behind them.

Why the young girl insisted on being back there Kenpa did not know but she supposed it might have something to do with her because yes at first glance she could be rather frightening to look at.

Of course Ichigo had never looked at her in this way and maybe-

'_**Maybe that's why I fell for her'**_

()()

If anyone asked Kuchiki Rukia if she ever ran around the mansion and almost slipped and broke her ass on the grand staircase she'd surely deny it.

Luckily no one but her sister was around to notice.

"Rukia, Kuchikis do not run in the house."

"I wasn't running!" Rukia snapped. She hated it when Yuya lectured her-made her feel like such a child.

"Stupid flat shoes," Rukia muttered under her breath but of course this did not go unnoticed by the older sister either.

"Kuchikis do not yell Rukia and I certainly hope for both of our sakes that you don't do something positively barbaric like release gas at the dinner table."

"I don't release gas," Rukia muttered darkly as she inspected her heel-it didn't look or feel like a sprain but it would probably leave an ugly bruise. "Stupid shoes." The raven cursed once more.

"Do not blame the shoes for your clumsiness Rukia, it is most unbecoming of a Kuchiki."

Rukia rolled her silver blues and continued down the stairs, wincing slightly when she reached the bottom.

"Yuya-nee where are you?"

It was so like her older sister to lecture even when she was behind a closed door of another room.

"I am in the kitchen, correcting your careless mistake."

"What mistake?"

"…"

"Yuya-nee?"

"Blue is not a holiday color Rukia, would you please stop shaming the Kuchiki blood line and use your brain for once."

She knew blue was not a holiday color but blue was prettier and would match the dress that she had picked out for her Hime-chan to wear.

Why did her sister always try to ruin a good thing?

"Just because you're PMS-ing doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch in the process Yuya-nee."

"Language, what would grandfather think if he h-

"Oh stuff it! Grandfather is not here and don't try to act all high and mighty I've heard you call your clients worse."

()()

"Shiori?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say that Kairi and Ryuuzaki were just looking for a place to park the tour bus?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Then how come the tour bus is sitting in the drive way?"

A snicker "Well Ichi if ya must know Ryuuzaki picked up a new toy and well I'm sure ya can figure out the rest."

"In other words Eru-san and Yagami won't be coming off the bus anytime soon seeing as they are preoccupied," Ula elaborated Shiori's half ass explanation in between each mouth ful of low fat yogurt.

She smiled around her spoon, thankful that the orangette had been sweet enough to remember her favorite snack.

Ichigo closed the blinds and turned to the powdered duo "So then I take it they won't be accompanying us to dinner?"

Shiori looked up from her kindle "Dinner?"

Ichigo let out a sigh. Why didn't anyone listen to her when she talked?

"Yes dinner, Rukia invited us."

"Whose Rukia?"

If she wasn't trying to grow her hair out again Ichigo would have ripped at the bright orange locks just then.

"Gli will you hurry up with whatever you're doing in there and please explain to Shiori and Ula who Rukia is since obviously no one ever listens to me."

Gli came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging from the side of her mouth.

Electric blues narrowed at the bino chicks.

Didn't they have anything better to do aside from eating everything in her refrigerator?

"Gli?"

And now her strawberry was looking at her expectantly and the blue haired girl willed herself to keep her temper in check.

She removed the toothbrush from her mouth and forced a smile on her face before speaking "Rukia is my best friend, which means she's a lot like me and most likely won't appreciate two coke whores stinking up her house with their cheap perfume and hairspray."

"Gli!"

Uh oh she knew that look-if she didn't watch herself the orangette would sleep in the guest bedroom again-it only happened once back in October when she had accused the strawberry of cheating on her-but once was more than enough and Gli did not wish for a repeat.

She let out a sigh "I'm s-

()()

Ula set down her spoon and cut Gli off-bottle green gaze drilling holes into her electric blues "Let's get one thing straight here child of nine lives, I do not care for your opinions, tone or complete lack of originality."

She ignored Shiori who was snickering beside her and continued "Nor do I care if you like me or my significant other-Kurosaki invited us to come and spend the holidays with her and so we are here to stay with or with out your approval."

As if to further fuel the fire that was now raging in the younger girls' electric blues, Ula pulled Shiori into her lap and started to 'play'

()()

Gli crossed her arms.

If these two whores thought she was going to be forced into leaving her own damn house they had another thing coming. 

Sneering at the shameless duo who were now going at it on her couch like whores they were Gli shoved her toothbrush back in her mouth and disappeared back into the bathroom.

()()

Ichigo felt torn, couldn't decide of she should follow her girlfriend or lecture the two binos.

Luckily for the strawberry she didn't have to choose either one since the phone in her purse vibrated just then.

()()

"_**Ichigoooo!"**_

"Keiko?"

The orangette didn't expect to hear from her friend until sometime next week. The brunette sounded quite upset. Ichigo stepped into the next room and shut the door.

"Keiko what's wrong?"

A soft sob, _**"I-I don't know if I'll be able to come home in time to help you finish the album. Sis made an announcement during the dinner reception last night and she-I think she wants me to move in with her and her fiancé. I called Iba early but he didn't really seem to care-said it was time I moved on anyway but Ichigooooo!"**_

The strawberry held the phone away from her ear-she couldn't stand it when Keiko wailed

"_**Ichigooo I don't want to stop being the drummer of SugaR KingdoM."**_

The strawberry felt like rolling her eyes. Is that what this was all about?

"Calm down Keiko I'm sure your sister doesn't really expect you t-

"_**NO! She did-I swear! Which is what brings me to my reason for calling in the first place," a pause "I need you to gather the girls and do me a super duper huge favor."**_

"What are you talking about Keiko?"

"_**Ask questions later, just contact Rena and Hime, we won't be able to pull it off with out them."**_

What kind of lame brained scheme was her brunette friend trying to get her to agree to?

"Keiko what the hell are you talking about?"

"_**I know you don't care much for parachutes but I need the three of you to get on a plane-oh and before you do make sure to dress in all black-we're talking clothes, shoes, masks the whole 9."**_

Ichigo raised a brow even though Keiko couldn't see it.

"How the hell is dressing up in idiotic costumes and going sky diving supposed to convince your sister that you need to remain in SugaR KingdoM?"

"_**What the hell are you talking about Ichigoooo?" a whine "I need you girls to pose as guys, guys who kidnap me and-**_

"Okay Keiko, hanging up now."

"_**No! Wait Wait Wait don't hang up for the love of God don't hang up Ichigoooo!"**_

"What?" The orangette snapped growing quite irritated of her friends dramatics.

"_**I-I really need your help right now I-I'm scared he'll come back and try again-maybe even succeed this time."**_

"Keiko what are you-did some one hurt you?"

"_**It's-a broken sob "I don't even know how it happened-one minute I'm just napping on the couch and the next he's just there and at first I think he just wants to watch the sports channel or something so I toss him the remote and h-he-he-**_

"Keiko? Keiko!"

"_**I don't understand it I mean he married my sis but somehow he's gotten it in his mind that-**_

"That what?" Ichigo's voice was growing frantic with every sob and word that came out of her friends' mouth. "Why didn't you say something sooner-if I had known I would hav-

"_**Because he was listening by the d-door and I had to act like nothing was wrong but Ichigoooo I'm really, really scared and I don't know what to do."**_

"Keiko listen to me you can't-

"_**I'm not perfect I-I get that but I never wa-wanted-**_

"Keiko stop crying you-you have to be strong."

_**A sob. "I'm trying but Ichigoooo I-I remember how I said that I lost the big V when I was 15?"**_

Why was her friend bringing up something so pointless right now?

"What about it Ke-

"_**I lied. I wanted-I just wanted you and Rena to think I was-Ichigooooo I want to get married, I want to have children I don't-I don't I DON'T WANT TO BECOME KOU's sex-slave mistress when my sis' back is turned-please SAVE ME!"**_

The wail was so painful-so heart wrenching-Ichigo desperately wished she could fly over and protect her friend right now but she wasn't super human and this wasn't a fairy tale and she didn't have a magic car-

"Carpet that's it! Keiko where are you right now?"

"_**I-I'm in the attic but its really dark up here."**_

"Keiko whatever you do, do not leave the attic I repeat do not leave the attic, stay right where you are."

"_**O-okay b-but you're not gonna try and come yourself are you Ichigo?"**_

"Well-

"_**You can't! It's too dangerous-Kou is too dangerous and I-I-**_

"Keiko stop! I won't-I promise you I will come get you but I won't come alone so just sit tight-

"_**Are you hanging up?"**_

"I'll call you right back just stay strong Keiko!"

"_**I-I don't w-want you to hang up."**_

"I know but I promise I'll be there and with the help of Shiori, Ula and Gli we'll make that bastard pay!"

"_**You're not going to contact Rena or Hime?"**_

"Nah I don't want those two involved in this-besides Inoue made plans with her girlfriend."

()()

While Hime was in the other room taking the sudden urgent phone call from one of her bandmates-Rukia decided that it would be a good time as ever to break the silence.

"So Kenpa-san h-

The woman snorted "Just Kenpa, save the formalities for frou frou celebrities and royalty."

"Okay Kenpa it is then."

The woman nodded her approval and Rukia continued.

"How long have you and Rangiku-san-

"No, no, no that will never do, call me Ran-chan, Ran-chan."

Rukia still wasn't all that fond of the ginger blonde stylist but she couldn't find it in her holiday heart to snap at the tipsy cougar. "Ran-chan it is, how long have you and Kenpa been friends?"

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment before a frown marred her face "Not nearly long enough I was working at a family owned salon before I got the opportunity to work for SugaR KingdoM."

"How about you Kenpa?"

A grunt was the only response the raven-haired girl received.

She looked to her sister.

Yuya hadn't said a word beyond 'please take off your shoes' (when the duo had been ushered inside) and 'please use a coaster' when the group had sat down In the living room to chat before they sat down for dinner.

She glanced towards the clock wondering what was keeping the rest of the guests-figured once the others arrived maybe her sister would be in a better mood.

On the plus side it seemed like Kenpa had taken an interest in Yuya if the way the wild woman kept shooting the taller raven looks was anything to go by.

Yuya (sadly) do not seem to show the slightest interest.

And then Rangiku blurted out "Rukia-chan when are you and Orihime-chan going to hurry up and make me some granddaughters?"

Rukia would have laughed just then if her older sister hadn't suddenly started choking on her wine and triscuits-hands clutching her throat-face going from bright red to purple in mere seconds-eyes tearing up-

Rangiku just giggled drunkenly before falling asleep in her empty soup bowl with a loud snore.

A smile made its way on to Rukia's face as Kenpa practically flew out of her seat and rushed to Yuya's side and preformed the Heimlich in what surely had to be considered record time.

()()()

A short while later…

"Oh Izzy-chan what brings you here?"

Matsumoro Rangiku was not the type of woman who would worry about silly little things such as why it was improper to answer someone else's door.

She figured she was doing Rukia and Orihime-chan a favor by playing the good housekeeper while the two girls enjoyed their dessert and teased Abarai-chan about her late arrival.

She felt a little guilty about not checking up on Rukia's sister Yuya but concluded that her presence probably wouldn't be necessary since Kenpa was looking after her.

After her near brush with death Yuya (understandably) had wished to retire for the evening and Kenpa being the caring woman she was didn't let the younger woman go up the stairs by herself.

In fact she had insisted on carrying the tall and slender raven up the winding staircase.

It was rather adorable-the only other time Rangiku had witnessed Kenpa's gentle nature was around Ichigo-chan-so it was nice to see that there might be a possible chance of some holiday romance between her friend and Rukia-chan's older sister.

She half wished she could stick around but at the same time Izzy-chan looked too damn adorable in her little sailor moon outfit (the shorter blonde was coming from an anime convention) but instead of grinning from ear to ear-baby blues glistened with tears.

"I know its short notice but I already tried to contact Ginna, no answer so I called Haineko and she told me I'd find you here."

"You want me to go with you somewhere Izzy-chan?"

Izzy tucked a stray lock of pale blond hair behind her ear "I just don't like to eat dinner alone so if you'd like to join me?"

"Say no more Izzy-chan I'd love to join you for dinner!" Rangiku picked up the shorter woman and spun her around "We're gong to have so much fun!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Why do some of the most exciting characters tend to be so deranged? Only Kubo-sensei can answer this question not I.**

For Ane-chan because unlike a leprechaun who refuses to grant wishes without getting something in return, she does so simply to make me happy!

A/N Oh the lengths some men/women will go through just to keep Ichigo happy. And the lengths they'll go through to make Renji not so happy, poor thing.

_Strawberry-Ichigo_

_Gli-Grimmjow_

_Raven moon goodess-Rukia_

_Princess-Orihime_

_Rena-Renji_

_Ginna-Gin_

_Keiko-Keigo_

_Ula-Ulquiorra_

_Shiori-Shiro_

_Kenpa-Kenpachi_

_Yuya-Byakuya_

_()()_

_**SpiN Me A HoliDay **_

5/?

All though a great deal taller than her, being around Rena made Rukia grin with delight-she'd always wanted a younger sister to tease.

The guitarist of SugaR KingdoM was probably the closest she'd ever come to getting her wish and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Silver-blues sparkling she asked

"So tell us once again why exactly were you late to my dinner party?"

The tattooed cherry bomb did not answer but instead fiddled with a loose thread on her dress.

Rukia always had a rare (inhuman really) ability to decipher whether an outfit was old or new-simply by looking at the creases or wrinkles in the fabric or design she could also determine if something like a rip or loose thread was the result of a careless simple mistake (like catching on a door or a hook) or a fast paced romp in the sack.

It really wasn't rocket science though-even if the raven didn't have this special ability anyone could tell by looking at Rena's reddened cheeks, love-bitten neck-could hear it in her voice-her late arrival was due to being thoroughly ravished.

Rukia smirked when the redhead remained tightlipped and continued to sit inside her kitchen, a glower on her face.

She glanced in her Hime-chan's direction-a silent agreement passing between the two of them.

If Rena refused to let them have their fun and answer their questions-then they would simply have to persuade the redhead to speak.

After all where was the fun in privacy when sharing was so much more fun?

Mouthing only three simple words

"_**Get the pie."**_

The pie was no ordinary pie. Not by a long shot.

()()

_With everyone being preoccupied with other things, Rukia had fully intended on eating her favorite kind of pie. 'Hime-pie.'_

_While she'd been a bit disappointed that her princess had not worn the blue dress she'd picked out for her, she certainly had no complaints or objections to about the little cocktail dress, which left little too the imagination since it was what fashion designers called 'nude'_

_Her Hime-chan was such a tease and would have to suffer the consequences._

_But if the way gray eyes were dancing then the princess had planned it this way._

_A smirk pulled at Rukia's lips-she wasn't a savage beast so she wouldn't just rip the dress away and claim her prize-and it seemed her princess wouldn't let her anyway._

_Pushing the ravens' hands away-her Hime-chan put some distance between them (more so then Rukia would have liked) _

_The auburn haired girl walked towards the counter and reached into one of the cabinets-hiking her dress up just enough to give her moon-goddess a teasing glimpse of her bare buttocks before pushing the material back down._

_She continued rummaging through the cabinets for a few minutes before letting out the ever triumphant 'Ah ha here it is!'_

_Rukia didn't know what her Hime was referring to and honestly she was beginning to grow a bit impatient_

"_Hime what are you doing?"_

_The princess turned and presented a large mixing bowl._

_Rukia raised a brow not quite understanding where her Hime was going with this._

_Eyes dancing, teasing smile playing on rose painted lips the auburn haired girl did not answer, simply set the bowl down on the counter and then made her way over to the refrigerator, spending a good 5-10 minutes rummaging through the drawers for whatever it was she was looking for-_

_Rukia decided rather than pouting she should just continue to enjoy the view being presented to her-indeed before she had captured her Hime-chan, she'd never cared much for the human ass-didn't find it exciting or _

_(THUNK!)_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Hime, are you okay?"_

_The princess looked over her shoulder just then and laughed at her own clumsiness "I'm just fine Ruki-bunny," she held up a bag of cherries, chocolate syrup and a stick of butter before turning her back to the raven once more. _

_This was nothing new exactly, her princess loved to play with food-had done it several times before and Rukia had nothing against it, honestly she didn't but she wasn't in the mood to play-she wanted to eat!_

_()()_

_Not that Rukia didn't enjoy watching her Hime-chan bake for her because she did but _

"_Eyes up here Ruki-bunny."_

_When she wanted to be the princess could be quite the commander-ordering the raven to stay put while she put on a show._

_Yes a show._

_Because simply baking a pie was not how Inoue Orihime did things-there was a process-a process that Rukia would never get tiered of even if it did drive her crazy at the same time._

_It would start out simple enough slim, dainty, polished fingers reaching into s bowl of half melted cherries (microwaves might not be the classiest of appliances but they came in handy from time to time) in order to select the very best cherry._

_An imperfect cherry would never do-it had to be perfectly round, perfectly red, perfectly ripe-on the path to the perfect cherry the princess hands would get messy-not that Rukia had any complaints about that either-any mess would be licked away just as soon as she was allowed-_

_For now she would sit like a good little raven with her Hime-chan smirking down at her, taunting her_

"_Would you like a sample Ruki-bunny?"_

_It took Rukia's entire being not to drag both the bowl of cherries and the princess down to her-or better yet just send the bowl flying and take her real 'Pie'_

_But Rukia wasn't a horny hot-blooded male she was a young woman first and far most and she had much better control of herself then that-so she let her Hime continue the little game_

_()()()_

_Cherry sauce stained fingers danced along the edges of a perfect rose pink mouth moving down to an equally perfect slightly pointed chin, neck, collar bone creating an imperfect line as it made a dip downwards to the chest but purposely by passing luscious breasts in favor of trailing down, down, down not stopping until reaching their true destination._

_And all through this Rukia forced herself to remain seated until she couldn't take anymore and pounced!_

_()()_

_Rukia captured Orihime's mouth, sucked on her girlfriends' lips until they were swollen. _

_Reaching up with one hand to untie the cocktail dress-loving the fact that her princess had opted against wearing a bra tonight-loving how the magnificent melons practically jumped into her waiting hands_

_()()_

_Rukia reached around and joined the fingers now running up her thigh, rubbing the stained digits against her moist heated flesh-their love making was never selfish-it was always give and take._

_Drowning in each others touch-in each others moans-_

"_Sorry I'm la-oh my-oh G-I oh shit! Should I uh-should I just go?"_

_If Rukia had been the type to be embarrassed she would have screamed, would have thrown her princess to the ground, would have quickly shielded both their half nude bodies-but Rukia wasn't shy-not in the least-_

"_Rena, how nice of you to finally join us-how bout some pie?"_

_Orihime giggled and Rukia found her smirk growing even wider-the redhead looked like she might faint._

"_Poor dear I think we may have scarred her for life."_

_()()()_

"Come on, come on you know you want to try some of Hime's delicious pie."

Rukia knew she was probably making things worse but she couldn't help herself-it was one of her fetishes-she loved making other girls squirm.

()()

It was at times such at these (being cornered in a kitchen by two perverted girls, one being her band mate and the other being her band mates girlfriend) that Rena wished she had been born a guy.

Because if she had been born a guy she wouldn't have to participate in this little bonding session or whatever.

If she had been born a guy she would have been the one doing the fucking not the one getting fucked and if she were born male she wouldn't have to go around with a too-tiny thong ridding up her waxed butt crack-she wouldn't have to keep shifting in her seat because her bastard of a boyfriend had the tendency to rub her raw-

Granted it wasn't entirely his fault since she had been the one to beg for it but still-

"I already told you I was looking for my watch."

A lousy excuse.

Not even a believable lie to her own ears-but she couldn't possibly think straight or come up with a more plausible excuse when her body still hummed from her previous activities-

And to make matters worse the little raven Rukia was rubbing an uber delicious looking pie under her nose-torture pure torture

Damn it where the hell was her orangette friend when she needed her?

Oh yeah that's right she had run off to save Keiko from some horrible fate!

'_**Bitch she could have at least asked me to tag along-not that I would be able to do much but-**_

"There's no need to lie Rena we're all friends here-or at least I'd like to become your friend, my Hime has told me so much about you."

()()

Under normal circumstances he was the kind of man who wouldn't dare answer an unknown number but at the moment he was rather bored and decided that talking to a stranger wouldn't be too horrible.

"Tousen Kaname speaking, who is this?"

_**"I know you're probably going to think that I'm some kind of stalker or something just calling you out of the blue like this but-**_

And here Kaname thought he was going to have a dull holiday.

The caller was not a stranger-he recognized the voice almost instantly and sat up a little straighter (never mind that he was in the privacy of his own home)

_"I would never think such a thing about a lovely young woman like you, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_**"Oh please just call me Ichigo."**_

The young woman really should watch how she phrased her sentences-one might misinterpret it to mean something more.

_"Hmm."_

_"__**It's just-you're such a nice man and I feel like calling each other by our surnames is so... I don't know distant."**_

_Kaname chuckled "You've matured a bit since the last time we spoke."_

_**"Mmm no not really I just have a intuition about people and I decided that I liked you from the start."**_

Not quite sure how he should respond Kaname remained silent.

_"Um anyway I need to get to Suzumushi Isle as quickly as possible and a private jet would be much quicker-not to mention more reliable then an airplane."_

_"Are you traveling alone?"_

_**"Um not exactly I'm traveling with...friends."**_

Hmm that was a rather long pause for just friends.

_"You know if you have any plans or projects regarding SugaR KingdoM you really should consult either Ginna-san or Aizen-sama first."_

_**"Yes I know but this is actually more of a personal matter."**_

_A personal matter? In what way? Kaname wished to ask but did not._

_"If you give me the name of your address or current location I will gladly come and get you."_

Gladly? Wasn't he getting just a little bit ahead of him self. Good Lord he was acting like some sort of teenage boy.

What next should he present her with a bouquet of roses, write her a love song, buy her a puppy?

Kaname shook his head.

It was a good thing his ex had taken the children for the week-he couldn't possibly be a good father when he was only one step away from practically asking the lovely young woman on the other end if she was wearing any underwear-

It certainly hadn't started out that way but the moment Kaname heard Ichigo's short, almost breathy tone well...even a man like him self (who prided himself on being in control) found it difficult to keep a clear head.

"_**Tousen-san are you still there?"**_

"_I thought we weren't going to use surnames, Ichigo."_

"_**Well um yes I mean no I mean I thought about it and I mean what right do I have to call you by your f-**_

"_Actually I would prefer it if you did. Far too many people use my surname and honestly I've never been all that fond of it."_

Not exactly a lie but not exactly the truth either. He just desired to hear his first name on the young woman's lips. Not that he would tell her this-at least not yet.

()()()

Damn. Damn. Damn. How could she-why did she-what the hell was she-?

If there was ever a moment in time Yuya wished to take back-to completely erase it would be letting that Kenpa woman not only carry her but actually follow her into her bedroom.

If Yuya had stopped it there she could have saved some of her dignity-some of her pride-but no it hadn't stopped there-

()()()

_**The kiss was anything but chaste**_

_**Large lips descending onto her thinner ones-attacking her mouth with bruising force nipping at skin, gnawing at her jaw and chin like some wild animal-**_

()()

_**The touch was anything but gentle.**_

_**Rough and meaty hands mapping her porcelain face, pulling her silky raven locks, making a mess of neat and orderly bangs, ripping at her blouse, pushing her wool skirt up until it bunched around her panty line**_

_**Exposing her bare buttocks and then paddling it with an antique hairbrush, a family heirloom-**_

_**Yuya writhed on the bed feeling in a way that she had never felt before**_

_**The sight of Kenpa's deep green-gray eyes growing even darker with lust**_

_**Yuya felt light headed-**_

_**This woman was setting her body on fire!**_

_**()()**_

But it was wrong!

That Kenpa person was nothing more than a cavewoman incarnate.

She had no table manners. Cursed like a mad trucker-hell she probably even drove like a mad trucker.

Her voice was harsh, raspy, gritty like sand, not pleasant to the ears at all and Yuya was pretty damn sure that it was in no way normal for a woman to grin so widely

And yet….

'_And yet I want to see her again.'_

There was a knock at the door followed by…

"Yuya-nee are you feeling a little better?"

()()()

Ichigo wanted to save her friend.

Gli could respect that-could understand it-would be more than happy to lend a helping hand but what she didn't understand was why her strawberry insisted on dragging the two bino-whores along for the ride.

Gli couldn't understand why they had to take a private jet instead of a plane-couldn't understand why her orangette was getting so damn chummy with the pilot.

It was more than simply giving the man directions on their destination-more than simply giggling after each and every sentence-more than touching all of the equipment-asking the man if she could fly the jet for a few minutes-

Yes these things irritated Gli greatly but they paled in comparison to the way the man-the pilot (electric blues narrowed sharply) the perverted scum was looking at _**her**_ Ichigo.

Oh sure he hadn't actually touched a single hair on Ichigo's head-sure the pilot hadn't made any sly or less than appropriate comments but his body language and that fucking smooth bedroom voice dripped with seduction and unchained desire and if Gli didn't put a stop to it soon well….

The group would have a lot more to worry about outside of some deranged ass coming onto Keiko.

Gli had never murdered anyone before.

Had never had more than the necessary amount of blood stain her hands but if this Tousen guy thought for one minute that he would get away with lusting after her strawberry-the bastard had another thing coming!

"Calm yourself child of nine lives, in order to get something Kurosaki had to give something, it is a simple business transaction and I'm sure if you think with your brain and not with your heart you will realize what is really going on here."

Gli did not appreciate some stupid green-eyed bino-bitch lecturing her-didn't appreciate the woman telling her what she wouldn't do, how she should and shouldn't act-didn't appreciate Ula talking to her as though she were nothing more than a child.

As though she was nothing more than a silly adolescent who was throwing a tantrum because things never quite went her way-she did not like the fact that Ula was acting as though she understood her strawberry better than Gli herself did.

It pissed her off. Royally

Electric blues darkened and Gli smirked nastily-perhaps there would be more than one death on this flight tonight.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned BLEACH I probably would have entitled it 'All My Semes'….but I am not Kubo-sensei so its not gonna happen.**

**For Ane-chan: Reminding me that cross-over characters are fun to play with.**

**A/N You'd better be rooting for Gli or else you're reading the wrong fic!**

**Prime characters**

**Gli-Grimmjow**

**Strawberry orangette-Ichigo**

**Princess/Hime-chan-Orihime**

**Raven moon goddess/Ruki-bunny~Rukia**

**Rena-Renji**

**Keiko-Keigo**

**Yuya-Byakuya**

**Kenpa-Kenpachi**

**()()**

**Secondary characters**

**Shiori-Shiro**

**Ula-Ulquiorra**

**Noila-Nnoitra**

**Tessa-Tesla**

**Kisuke**

**Shuhei**

**Aizen**

**Ikkaku**

**Ginna-Gin**

**Izzy-Izuru**

**Rangiku**

**Tousen**

**Yagami "Kira" Light~Kairi (Death Note)**

**Ryuuzaki ~ L (Death Note)**

**Cross over characters featured in this chapter (Winry, Riza) ~ Fullmetal Alchemist~**

**2 more cross-over characters: TBA**

Couples: GlixIchigo, one-sided OthersIchigo, RukiaxOrihime, ShuheixRena, ShiorixUla, KenpaxYuya

Warnings: AU, genderbender (even though I think that should be pretty damn obvious by now, lol) OOC-ness, randomness, spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc…

SpiN Me A HoliDay

6/?

Fresh snow fell to the ground over night and Orihime thought it would be the most perfect day to have a bit of fun.

She wasn't expected at the music studio until noon and breakfast with the girls had been canceled because according to Kurosaki-chan text, they ran into a bit of trouble on their way back from rescuing Asano-chan.

A yawn reached her ears and the auburn haired girl turned away from the window to greet her fellow band mate.

"Morning Abarai-chan did you sleep well?"

The red head, still dressed in the same out fit she wore last night, grumbled out a 'Mornin' before making her way over to the refrigerator and grabbing a carton of milk, twisting the cap and downing the contents.

Letting out a small burp and then excusing herself.

Orihime couldn't find it in herart to lecture her friend especially when she was part of the reason for Rena's foul mood.

"Just so you know Yuya-nee will not welcome you back in our house if she finds out what you did."

The redhead grumbled something unintelligible and then set her purse down on the counter. "Take what ever money you need and leave the purse with Hime, I'm going home." With another small burp and a slight stumble the redhead left the kitchen, scooped up her heels from the welcome mat, pulled the door open and walked out.

Rukia frowned. "She didn't have to leave I was just-

"Don't even think on it Ruki-bunny, Abarai-chan has never been much of a morning person."

"Yeah but it's still sort of dark out is it really safe for her to le-

"Abarai-chan is strong," the princess smiled fondly "Even if something did happen she'd send the bastard running a way with his non-existent tale between his legs."

"My my such language, is this really my Hime-chan?" As she said these words the raven-haired girl closed the space between them, grinning at taller girl and then capturing her mouth in a good morning kiss.

Orihime let out a sigh and curled her tongue around Rukia's-loving the taste of cinna-mint colliding with jasmine tea.

She fisted the dark locks with one hand while she slapped her girlfriends' ass with the other.

Rukia giggled with delight-loving that her Hime-chan was in a playful mood this morning.

()()

Life according to Gli would be a hell of a lot better if the rest of the male species were wiped off the planet. Perhaps when she returned home she'd hire a trained assassin to eliminate the latest thorn in her side.

If this Tousen guy thought for one minute that he was going to win her over with soft smiles, light chats and a tempting looking breakfast buffet-bastard had another thing coming.

Gli wished Rukia were here -her raven-haired friend was the only one who would be able to calm her down right now-make her see that she had nothing to worry about-that there was nothing more to her strawberry wiping spilled maple syrup off the bastards shirt then just that-wiping off the syrup.

()()

_In truth it was her fault to begin with-it was bad enough that before they raced up to the villa in order to rescue Keiko last night her orangette had twisted her ankle and whose arms had she fallen back into-who had conveniently caught her? Not Gli, she hadn't been fast enough-had been distracted by Ichigo's bino cousin-the girl had a rather unnatural talent-could scale the walls with out a cord or rope-_

_'When Shiori is up there gravity means nothing.' Ula explained._

_Gli had willed herself to try and get along with both Shiori and Ula for Ichigo's sake-she was almost starting to like-well perhaps not like them but she no longer felt the need to snarl insults out at the duo._

_Which pissed the blue haired girl off even more because had she been paying attention Tousen would have never been able to swoop in and come to Ichigo's rescue._

_Gli had felt like her heart had stopped when she saw the look of gratitude laced with another strong emotion shining in Ichigo's eyes._

_A part of her wanted to carry out her plan of throwing a crimson parade right now-a large part of her had wanted to send the bastard tumbling down, down, down the same staircase-finding great delight when the only sound to reach her ears was a loud thud followed by deafening silence._

_Perhaps her strawberry orangette had a point-maybe her anger and jealousy was getting out of control._

_Gli kept the growl out of her tone as she shot electric blue daggers at the man and snatched her Ichigo back into her arms-doing a quick scan of the younger girls' body-finding great relief that her strawberry could walk with out limping-_

_"I'm not made of glass Gli, the fall back there was nothing compared to the way you sometimes play with me," cinnamon eyes danced "Not nearly as pleasurable though."_

_With these words Ichigo reached up and sealed their mouths together-letting out a tiny squeak when Gli lifted her further off the ground and carried her the rest of the way inside._

_During these moments Gli could almost forget that they weren't alone-could almost forget that they weren't on a mission to save a girl who had locked herself in the attic in order to escape her perverted brother-in law-_

_Then a cough sounded behind them and she felt the scowl returning to her face._

_"Ladies there will be plenty of time to embrace one another later-right now we must not forget our reason for coming here."_

_Ichigo pulled away from Gli and wiped her lips then turned to bow-to fucking bow and apologize to the bastard-_

_The blue haired girl clenched and unclenched both teeth and fists as the orangette moved further away from her and set her sights on the staircase leading to the attic-determined to focus on what was most important-_

_If Gli didn't think she'd be mocked by it by one of the bino queens she would have pouted just then-she forced herself to ignore the jealous green eyed monster that was threatening to consume her and focus her mind on the situation at hand._

_Something felt off to her-not only had it been to easy to enter the villa-no guards or dogs in sight but it was also too quiet-she was no expert but she was beginning to conclude that her strawberry might have been played for a fool-not by her band mate-she only met Keiko a few times and the brunette wasn't clever nor cruel enough to pull a stunt like this-_

_What the hell was going on then?_

_Electric blue eyes scanned the area completely ignoring her other party members-_

_She wasn't sure what she was looking for but-_

_"What is that?"_

_"It looks like a note."_

_"Obviously but the question is why is it here."_

_"I think the greater question here is why is Asano-chan not here?"_

_Gli's attention shifted to the party of four at the top of the staircase-Ichigo eyes were wide with horror and the paper in her hand was unsteady_

_"What's it say Ichi?"_

_"Kou and his men have taken Kei-Keiko to a wh-wh-who-_

_"A what, speak clearly Kurosaki we can not understand your stumbling and stuttering."_

_Ichigo collapsed to her knees and buried her head in her hands-Gli felt like mentally kicking herself-none of this would have happened if she'd been paying proper attention to her strawberry-she raced up the stairs-not giving a damn if she had to knock down the two binos and the bastard in order to it and comforted her Ichigo the best way she knew how "Shh, don't cry Ichigo I'm sure things can't be as bad as that note is making it seem."_

_A powder hand shot out and Shiori grabbed the note and read the words that were written on it out loud._

_**Such a shame that this is not the modern day version of the girl who cried wolf at least then she would have stood a chance.**_

_**Poor Keiko-chan all she wanted was a little bit attention-too bad she went looking for it in the wrong place-not that I can complain-she's just what we've been looking for-the perfect maiden for the ranch**_

_**One down and three to go, sleep with one eye open my darling Sugardolls-You're up next!**_

_"Is that all it says?"_

_"There's also an address here but its 100 miles south of here."_

_"It's my fault," Ichigo screamed just then as she lifted her head off of Gli's shoulder "If only I had acted sooner but I-I didn't know it was this serious-I didn't realize and now-what the hell are we going to do-taking out one bastard psycho is one thing but a number of them?"_

_"Snap out of it Ichi! It's not gonna do anyone any damn good if ya panic now."_

_"Shiori's right. We know you're worried but you need to keep a level head or else Keiko's situation could become even more dire."_

_Gli glared at Ula and Shiori-it was true they had a point but at the same time yelling and lecturing her strawberry wouldn't help matters either._

_"Ladies it won't do any of us any good if we continue to stand here-we need to come up with a strategy that can ensure Asano-chan's safe return and-_

_The strawberry wiped her tears and moved out of Gli's arms-once again smiling at the bastard as though he was some divine being come to save her "You're absolutely right Tousen-san and I'm sorry."_

()()

"You really should eat something Gli-chan (the blue haired girl shuddered-this bastard was really getting on her last nerve-)

"Tousen-san is right Gli I know you're not a big pancake fan but if we're gonna save Keiko we all need to be energized."

Gli gripped her strawberry by the arm, pulling the other girl into her lap "You know what will give me some real energy and it damn sure isn't found on the standard breakfast menu." She purred.

Her heart warmed when the lovely shade of pink blossomed on to the orangette's cheeks-then cooled much to quickly when Ichigo slapped her hand away and scolded her "Now is not the time for that-stop being so selfish, this is about Keiko!"

()()()

It was not in Kenpa's nature to doubt herself but as the events of last night replayed over and over in her head-guilt crept up in her.

What had come over her? When in her right mind had she honestly thought it was okay to man-handle a fragile dove like Kuchiki Yuya?

It did not matter if both had enjoyed it-Kenpa usually had better control over herself than that-far more than her personality and appearance might suggest.

It was not like she could blame it on the spiked eggnog for she had not touched a single drop of alcohol in a good long time-and could she honestly blame it on the holiday itself-a time when no one should be alone.

She felt like she had betrayed Ichigo.

Hadn't she vowed to herself that even if it remained unrequited that her heart would belong to Ichigo and Ichigo alone?

Why couldn't she just be content with pining for the strawberry youth for the rest of her days?

And why now instead of fierce brown eyes and bright orange locks was she picturing thin vanilla-rose cream lips set into a tight frown and a succulent swan like neck?

If she went ahead and tried to call the noble woman what exactly would her opening line be

'Bring your frigid ass over here so I can finish what I started and make you melt even more?'

If she even dared to say such a thing the only slapping that would occur would be the younger woman slapping a restraining order against her.

And while breaking the law certainly had some perks Kenpa had long since put her 'badass' ways behind her-well for the most part.

()()()

_**"Aizen is not gonna like that she has up and left town when it is so close to the deadline so in order to get him to set the release of the album back another week or two I'll have to offer him something he can't refuse-Ichigo."**_

_**Gray eyes grew wide with disbelief-surely Abarai-chan couldn't be suggesting that they-?**_

_**"Stop giving me that look. Of course we're not just gonna throw Ichigo into the hawk's nest-give me a bit more credit than that,"**_

_**"Well then what are you suggesting Abarai-chan?"**_

_**"We'll convince Ichigo to make another solo album-she likes to pretend that what happened back in summer was all a fluke-a momentary bout of weakness but you've seen her when she's singing solo-its as natural to her as breathing. She's like a modern day siren in her own right, in a way its understandable that bastards like Aizen can't help but want a piece of her."**_

_**"But what if Aizen-san tries to do something slick and-**_

_**"Then I'll stop him before it gets to that point. Ichigo is…as much as that damn girl drives me crazy-there's this you can't help wanting to be around her-can't help wanting to jump to her defense-can't help but-hell half the time I think I might be in love with her (AND DON'T YOU DARE REPEAT THIS TO HER!)"**_

_**Orihime cut the redhead off right there-not only because she was mad to think that the taller girl would honestly believe she'd betray her trust like that but also because she too hadn't completely buried her feelings for the orangette. Not that she wasn't happy with Rukia-she loved her raven but its always a bit of challenge to get over your first real love.**_

_**"Say no more Abarai-chan I completely understand but I mean Aizen-san is a busy man and although he's very fond of Kurosaki-chan he's never been all that fond of us- a pause "We could ask Ginna-san but-**_

_**"Screw asking! I'm gonna barge right in there just like I did the last time and lay down my bargain chip-you just enjoy your morning with Rukia and I'll text you in a few hours."**_

()()

Abarai-chan always had some of the best ideas, thought Orihime but Aizen and Ginna-san weren't idiots and-

"Such a serious expression does not suit you, my Hime."

Lips at the nape of her neck-damp hands resting on the curve of her hips-Orihime turned to fully embrace her girlfriend-Rukia had just finished showering and apparently hadn't bothered with towel-not that she had any complaints.

On the contrary-

"It's nothing Rukia, just thinking about the upcoming album with, we're still so far behind and-

Rukia frowned "Don't lie to me Orihime-first of all I've memorized all of your expressions by now and I can tell when you're lying and secondly-you used my full name, something you hardly ever do-

"I-I didn't mean to-

"Hush now-Rukia pressed her lips to her princess' cheek "I'm not mad just concerned. If something is troubling you, you need to tell me so I can fix it."

The auburn haired girl let out a sigh and shook her head. "Honestly its nothing, just a conversation I had with Abarai-chan."

The raven rested her head on the taller girls' shoulder. "Is this about Ichigo and Keiko? They're supposed to return tomorrow right?"

()()

Still uncertain of whether or not she should try and give Kenpa a chance, Yuya wished to clear her mind by meditating in her garden-it always gave her a sense of peace and tranquility.

In a sense it could be called her own little private sanctuary and while it was much prettier in the spring or summer months, she'd developed a certain fondness for the little white wonderland.

And every now in then if she was lucky she'd catch a tiny snow- flake in the palm of her hand. It was the little things that mattered most to Yuya in life-and it was exactly what she needed after discovering the empty milk carton in her refrigerator and one of her favorite pairs of slippers mysteriously missing.

If she ever saw Abarai Rena again she might just slap a fine on the girl-a celebrity or not-the girl needed to be put in her place.

()()

Up until the moment with Zaraki Kenpa, Yuya had never looked at another woman in that way before-had never once considered another woman-

Well okay that wasn't entirely true

Once in her teens she had developed a bit of a crush on her dance instructor Shihoin Yoruichi-thought the woman to be an exotic beauty-had loved to watch those long and shapely legs-imagined tasting her rich mocha-colored skin-

Crap! So maybe Yuya shouldn't be too surprised about being attracted to another woman after all.

()

As the tall and slender raven continued to sort through her thoughts as she tip toed to the garden the sound of giggling reached her ears-

Had it been any other day Yuya would have demanded that her younger sister leave at once but…

Not even she had the heart to break up such a scene-two girls-Rukia and one Inoue Orihime playing in the snow as though they were children-children living in a nudist colony that is-

Yuya felt a soft peachy-pink rise to her cheeks and quickly turned away lest she grow tempted to join them.

After all technically it wouldn't be considered incest since Rukia was adopted and-

'I'm going to stop that train of thought right there.'

()()

Meditating in the garden no longer an option perhaps a nice hot bath would be just what Yuya needed to work up the courage and contact Kenpa.

()()

A little less than 44 hours later…

Things were more or less back to normal.

Ichigo was at band practice but had agreed to join her later that night for a nice candle light dinner for two at the Dangonobi.

It was Gli's way of making up for her sour mood and short temper as of late-she wished to show her strawberry that she could be a good girlfriend-not that her girlfriend' skills had been brought into question but…

Lately Ichigo had that far away look in her eyes-as though she was thinking or dreaming of something else-someone else-

Gli hadn't reached the panic stage quite yet but she felt she had to reconfirm her feelings-make the orangette see just how much she valued her.

There were many ways she could go about doing this-each thought made her feel brighter and brighter.

"I have always been known for having 20/20 vision but I fear my eyes are deceiving me or could it be that the child of nine lives is actually smiling?"

"Miracles do happen," gold eyes glittered "Ya might just prove your worth after all, Gli."

Not even the bino-duo could ruin Gli's more or less content mood right now-she almost felt in her heart of hearts that she might even be able to forgive Ula and Shiori.

Then again-blue eyes narrowed as the bino with the powder-blonde hair reached for Gli's last box of vizard cereal-and poured herself a bowl with out asking-narrowed even more as the bino with the jet black hair finished off the last strawberry cream cheese flavored non-fat yogurt-bottle green eyes closing as the bitch let out a moan around her fuckin' spoon as though she had reached some kind of orgasmic food-centered paradise!

"So how long do you two plan to stick around for again?"

Ignoring her last question Shiori stretched her arms over her head and asked "So what's a gal gotta do to get a spoon 'round here?"

Gli willed herself to breath in and out and in and out before answering "Below the second cabinet in the third drawer."

She cringed at the way the chair made a horrible screeching sound as the bino in yellow banana shorts raised up from her seat and went to fetch a spoon.

And tried to enjoy the rest of her breakfast-

A clang of another spoon meeting the freshly washed table

"I've been meaning to ask you a question for awhile, child of nin-I mean Gli."

Gli swallowed a pink dyed marshmallow and then turned to Ula with a hiss "What?"

"That growl and hiss thing you do-is it natural or?"

What the fuck kind of question was that?

Gli snorted, "Hell if I know-far as I know I've always been this way-tried to ask my father a time or two why I look like this-why I make erm…not quite human sounds from time to time-never gave me a straight answer but I have my theories."

Ula looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm."

What the fuck did hmm mean? Gli fucking hated bitches who said hmm!

At was at moments like these were she was sorely beginning to miss her best friend Rukia,

One would have thought that dating two members from the same exact band would mean back to back foursome parties, sleep overs, etc…but in truth Gli hadn't seen her raven-haired friend in quite a while-too damn long actually.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by continuously playing a poor excuse for a host, Gli?"

Gli let out another snort. This bitch! "Perhaps if you and your damn girlfriend weren't fuckin' gluttonous, ill-mannered and nosy I could be a better host!"

Fuck!

Why couldn't night fall just hurry up and get here already-at least then she'd be having a good time.

Shiori returned to the table with a wide grin on her face and something not quite definable dancing in her golden orbs "Do ya mean to imply that Ula and me are lousy freeloaders?"

"Think what ever you want-just know it you break anything I'll break you!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You have made a few good points child of nine lives and so in order to move forward let us call a truce and start over?"

A truce?

Well…

"Sure what the hell why not."

What did she have to lose? Plus it would make Ichigo happy.

"It's settled than. Off on our first adventure we shall go!"

()()()

The 4 girls of SugaR KingdoM agreed to go out to a tea and cake shop after practice because according to Inoue it had been far too long since they last hung out as friends and not just bandmates.

()()

Inoue was ordering everything off the menu even though at the most she would only take a few bites out of each one.

Keiko was content with taking the occasional bite out of her cheese and raspberry Danish in between text-ing at what could very well be considered record speed on her cellphone.

Rena was glaring at nothing in particular and stirring her coffee.

And as for Ichigo…

The orangette was looking over the new song lyrics she'd written on the flight back to Karakura Town-the adventure with Keiko had given her the burst of inspiration she had been missing as of late.

A moment later she looked up and addressed the group

"Nice job in practice today girls, I think 'Mistletoe Mayhem' will be a number one hit on its own and should hopefully get us back in Aizen and Ginna-san's good graces."

"Even if it doesn't. I signed a contract agreement with Aizen-he's willing to give us an extension and in return you're going to do another solo album, Ichigo."

Inoue's fork banged against her plate and she looked at the strawberry orangette "Really? You're going to do another solo album Kurosaki-chan?"

Ichigo looked over at Rena-she was trying to figure out why her friend had gone behind her back and made such a deal with Aizen…especially after everything that-

Rena looked away with an eye roll but said nothing.

Ichigo held back a sigh and forced herself to smile on behalf of the other two members in the group "If this is what Hogyokyu Records requires of me then I suppose I will."

"That's great Kurosaki-chan," Inoue was supportive as ever and Keiko as well-the brunette had stopped text-ing long enough to give the strawberry a thumbs up!

"Do you think you'll do a few unplugged tracks too?" Inoue inquired next.

"Um maybe," Ichigo honestly wasn't sure what she would do or wouldn't do.

She was only clear on one thing-it seemed déjà vu had come to pay her another visit.

This time tomorrow she'd be back in front of Aizen and would have to smile and nod and act as though she'd love nothing more than to create another solo album-she'd have to force herself to not flinch as he lightly touched a lock of her hair or accidentally brushed against her shoulder-

FUCK IT!

'Maybe I'll just put on a pair of old faded blue jeans-one of goat faces flannel shirts and not bother to even shower-there's no way he'll hit on me th-

"Don't even think about fucking this up Ichigo! You have too much-no we have too much riding on this-just grit your fuckin' teeth and bare it-if that bastard tries to come on to you again just holler and we'll come runnin' right girls?"

"Right!" Keiko and Inoue echoed in unison.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Sometimes (and she knew it was wrong of her to think this way but she was only human) she forgot just how great her bandmates/friends were.

()()

"Welcome to _Goldihawkes!"_

The name sounded like some tavern or bar out in the country or a restaurant/grill where they serve 'western' style food.

But it looked like a regular gun range-a wide open space with plenty of hitting targets and blondes?

Yes everywhere Gli looked…tall blondes, short blondes, young blondes, middle-aged blondes-

"What the hell is this-an all blonde convention or something?"

The blue haired girl did not receive the answer she was hoping for-instead she looked down to find some chubby faced brat with sunshine blond hair tugging on her pant leg. She never had much patience for children-especially since she herself had just left her teens but it was kind of impossible to say no to the bright, innocent eyes.

"Heh, would ya look at that, I think Bry-kun likes ya, Gli."

"Keep the child steady and I'll take a picture."

Gli didn't have the energy to protest-so she kneeled down to 'Bry-kuns' level and said "Do you want to take a picture with me, brat?'

The little boy blinked rapidly before giving Gli the uber glomp of the century.

Then he started babbling at a mile a minute about 'hybrids' 'television' 'fairy tales' and his 'mama.'

"That's nice brat now about that picture do you wan-?"

The sound of a gun click reached Gli's ears-stopping her mid-question and turning her somewhat happy mood sour.

She turned around to glare at the bitch who had dared to interrupt her moment with this unknown brat

Dark brown eyes were narrowed into needle point slits as the stranger continued to point the gun at her "You've got three seconds to tell me who you are or I'll start firing off bullets," an evil smirk "It won't kill you but it will scar that pretty skin of yours."

Gli pulled away from the brat completely and sized this 'gun-crazed' bitch up-standing at her full height-

The woman looked to be in her early 20's-she had finely textured sunshine blonde hair framing her heart shaped face, which at the moment was twisted into a combined glower/scowl/glare of suspicion, curiosity and annoyance-dark eyes burning holes into Gli's electric blues-

The woman's broad shoulders suggested that she might have a bit of military training or something that required a fierce amount of exercise but her hips-

Gli cocked a brow-those were Grade A child baring hips-she looked down at the brat again only to find that he had run off-

Blue eyes followed the direction the boy had run in and landed on what she presumed must be the husband-over by the shed, wiping sweat from his brow with a dirty bandana, an inch or two shorter than the wife, twirling some kind of metal instrument/tool in between girly-ish looking fingers.

With another snort-Gli concluded that it was one of 'those relationships' the kind where the husband was pussy whipped-bastard's growth had probably been stunted because his wifey kicked him down s-

"Shiori, Ula is your friend mute, why the hell is she just standing there when I can easily blow her brains out?"

A hand was on her shoulder now. Gli turned to find Shiori at her side while Ula answered the woman's question.

"This is Gli. We had no idea that the child would take such a liking to her-but that is neither here nor there-you know why we have come."

Gli looked from the blonde woman to Shiori to Ula and back again and then she furrowed her brows-

Wait a minute-back up-just now Ula had not spoken Japanese-nor had the brat-and yet Gli had understood every word-maybe because her father had insisted that she learn 6 languages-

_**'Hn well weirder things have happened-still what do they mean by 'you know why we have come' have they been planning this for awhile-no they haven't even been here that long or-**_

Brown eyes were back on her-the woman's expression softened a little as she lowered her riffle and held out her hand in order introduce herself "Riza Hawkeye-Shiori and Ula tell me you have some anger issues," here the woman smiled, "You've come to just the right place-give it a week-2 weeks tops and I guarantee you that Goldihawkes will turn you into a brand new woman!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry printed tights or the strawberry himself-or should that be herself, lol

A/N If you like the idea of gender benders than you should write some too…its fun!

Warnings: Same as always ~ AU, OOC-ness, genderbender, run-ons, flashbacks, etc etc

Ane-chan: Hopefully I bash your FMA chicks too badly

Gli~Grimmjow

Ichigo

Rukia

Orihime

Rena~Renji

Yuya~Byakuya

Kenpa~Kenpachi

Aizen

Tessa~Tesla

Noila~Nnoitra

Cross-over characters

Etc…

Spin Me A Holiday

7/?

When hanging Christmas decorations up on the rooftops one must always remember to stay calm…

"Noila-sama this is ridiculous get down from there before you hurt yourself!"

"Shut up! If this is the only way to get my Ichi-pet to notice me again then I'll do it-now quit your bitchin' and hand me that cord-

Tessa Lindocruz would follow her Noila-sama to the end of the earth and back but the dark haired woman's latest stunt was proving to be one of her worst decisions yet.

It made absolutely no sense to the sandy blonde why her on again/off again lover insisted on going after some stupid underage girl who hadn't even bothered to remember her birthday.

There was not much in life that got a young woman like Tessa as easily riled up as that Ichigo girl-what the hell kind of name was strawberry anyway-honestly what idiot names their daughter after a piece of fruit?

Okay so maybe Tessa was just a little bit jealous-bitter that her beloved Noila-sama had dumped her for the orangette in the first place but she could have learned to share but no…the stupid little wretch of a pop rock princess wanted the dark haired woman all to herself-until she had grown tiered of her that is.

Or at least this was the version that Tessa had been told.

With a resigned sigh the blonde passed the first of many cords up to her lover.

Even though she was too proud to admit it out loud she was a bit curious as to what the strawberry would think when she came across the scene.

()()

Aizen Sousuke could be a reasonable man.

He would listen before passing judgment on the two girls now seated before him-if they should ever decide to open their mouths that is-

With fingers tucked beneath his chin he prompted his prized star to speak first finding great amusement when the normally fiery and spirited girl barely met his gaze

"Ichigo I want you to understand that although I am not happy with your actions as of late, you aren't in any kind of trouble. I simply wish to know the reason for your and Keiko's absence the other day."

"I already told you to go and ask Kaname-san, he was there."

Aizen opened his mouth and closed it again opting not to comment on the way the young strawberry had addressed one of his subordinates with such familiarity.

He waited for a moment to pass before asking a different question. "Have you given my proposal some thought?"

Now the girl was glaring daggers at him, teeth gritted in a most unattractive kind of matter if she was anyone else but Kurosaki Ichigo that is-

"What proposal?"

_**The one where I take you over my knee and punish you for sitting there and acting as though you have done nothing wrong.**_

But of course Aizen wouldn't voice such thoughts out loud-not with Asano sitting in the room.

Deciding he would not poke or prod the orangette any more than absolutely necessary (at least not for the moment) he turned his attention to the brunette "I imagine you are quite shaken up after your experience, Keiko?"

The keyboard player squirmed in her seat and pulled her crimson colored shawl more tightly around her thin shoulders "I-I'll be alright now that my sis has promised to leave that man."

"How exactly did you manage to get yourself out of that mess in the first place? It is my understanding that security is nearly impossible to breech on the Isle."

Brown eyes darted to the orangette sitting next to her "It was Ichigo-Ichigo and her cousin and her girlfr-ouch!"

"Don't tell him something so personal!" the strawberry hissed just then.

Aizen raised a curious brow. _'Interesting.'_

Keiko let out a nervous laugh "What I mean was uh um Ichigo and a group of bridesmaids rescued me but they're practically like lov-ouch!"

Aizen wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Ichigo it is not necessary for you to hit Keiko. She has been through more than enough abuse then a young girl should ever have to go through."

Keiko smiled gratefully "You're too kind Aizen-san."

Aizen laughed wishing that it were his lovely strawberry looking at him with such adoring eyes right now rather than her band mate.

()()

Ichigo felt like gagging.

She couldn't believe after everything Aizen had put her through that Keiko was being so-so damn friendly with the man.

The orangette wished to flee forever more and never look back but she made a promise to her band mates, to her friends, to Gli and of all the things she wished to become a liar was not one of them.

"If we can kindly get on with the reason you have asked us to come here it would be greatly appreciated, Aizen."

Fuck honorifics!

She had long since lost any respect she had for the man-even more so after learning that the last underage girl he had taken interest in had "mysteriously" wound up in the river when she refused to date him.

Ichigo was still a bit surprised that Kaname-san had trusted her with such information but an even larger part of her was flattered.

Not that she'd tell Gli-her dangerously possessive love had been ready to skin the man alive upon first introductions.

"Certainly. We wouldn't want to waste time any more time then we already have." She watched that familiar swarmy smirk make its way on to the bastards face and willed herself to remain rooted in her seat.

"Keiko why don't you step out for a bit-grab yourself a cup of coffee and a sandwich or two? There's no need for you to stick around for the next part."

"No Keiko I think you should stay-in fact I insist on it-after all I'll need a second opinion when it comes to choosing a title for my next album and you've always been a natural with that kind of thing."

Not exactly true but Ichigo was a bit desperate and had absolutely no desire to be with Aizen alone.

She was practically pleading with her friend to remain seated.

Sadly for the orangette the brunettes' stomach made up her mind for her.

With a quiet 'Please excuse me.' Keiko left and Ichigo cursed inwardly.

()()

"You are quite hostile today Kurosaki Ichigo, mind telling me why?"

The girl looked as though she might just wish to rip his eyes out-his smirk widened-

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing. You'll get your stupid album and anything else you demand of me but my personal life is just that _**personal**_!"

Ah there was the fire he knew and loved so well.

"You sit there and say that you have no desire to drag this meeting out any longer than absolutely necessary and yet you continue to be difficult (acting like a spoiled brat really) and refuse to recount the events that occurred just a mere 48 hours-maybe a little less ago."

"What do you care?" the girl was full on snarling now-not the most attractive of features especially since she looked overheated in the ridiculously extra large sweater (clearly borrowed and a last minute choice decision no doubt)

"You are Hogyoku Record's shining star-_my star_-it is only natural for me to wish to know your official whereabouts at all times."

The girl let out a groan whether because she had been forced to admit defeat or because the silly sweater really was becoming too much to bare-

"Fine damn it fine you want to know what happened Aizen then I'll tell you!"

If Ichigo had been anyone else Aizen's hand would have met her cheek just then-but he did not desire to damage his number one piece of merchandise. "That is all I ask."

He poured both himself and his guest tea and waited for her story to begin...

()()()

Sitting at a long table with blondes to the left of her-blondes to the right of her-blondes in front of her-and a blond in her lap Gli felt like she had finally discovered the meaning of family.

Before the group had sat down to a late lunch, Riza had explained that 'yes Goldihawkes main purpose was indeed meant for shooting but that it was also a commune of sorts'

_"Of course we don't all sleep in the same bed or necessarily shower in the same bathroom but we like to play-as nature and the goddess Athena intended it." There was a certainly twinkle in the blondes' eye as she said this._

_She motioned for Gli and her two bino companions to follow on the grand tour and continued to talk "The one playing and chatting animatedly with my son is as I'm sure you have already concluded is my significant other-Winry Rockbell. We've been together for four years now and our anniversary is at the end of this month."_

_Gli furrowed her brows. Winry was not a masculine name. Which meant her original assumption had been way off._

_"She can fire a gun just as well as every other woman here at Goldihawkes-the 3rd best actually-but her number one love has always been and will always be working with metals and heavy machinery." Here the woman whispered as if divulging a secret "She has a special fondness for diamonds though-Winry is an artist one might say."_

_"Course what's that sayin' diamonds are a girls best friend."_

_Riza smirked at the golden-eyed bino "And here I thought your best friends were edible panties and nipple clamps, Shiori-chan."_

_Shiori's eyes danced "Xactly nipple clamps with tiny diamonds encrusted."_

_"I do not think it is wise to say such things when Bry-kun is so near, Shiori." Ula scolded even though a light smirk was playing on her lips._

_Gli found herself warming up to this Hawk woman and the bino-duo more and more. "Metals eh? Can she-this Winry of yours-do you think she'll design something for me upon request?"_

_Just as Riza opened her mouth to reply a loud wail-sounding a lot like a siren or an alarm of some sort went off._

_Less than a moment later a voice was heard over what sounded like a loud speaker or microphone-_

_It was rough, commanding, possibly overused or abused but clearly feminine_

_"LADIES DINNER IS ON THE TABLE! I EXPECT EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU TO BE IN YOUR ASSIGNED SEATS IN 5 MINUTES. DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE I AM NOT IN THE BEST OF MOODS TODAY."_

_"Who the hell is that?" Gli questioned aloud_

_Riza rubbed the sides of her temples while Ula let out a sigh and Shiori offered an explanation "They call her the 'General' but her birth name is Olivier Armstrong-she never quite gave up on her natural roots," here a snicker._

_What the hell did that mean? Gli wasn't sure she wanted to know._

()()

But once she did she quickly decided that the world would be a much more tolerable place if people like Olivier Armstrong lived in it.

"This is so exciting-we've never had a hybrid at our dinner table!"

Winry Rockbell-without the dirty bandana and oil and copper stained fingers, reminded Gli a little bit of Rukia's princess-bubbly, bright-eyed and had a rather bizarre taste in food-

The shortest blonde in the group (barring Bry-kun) was currently drowning her bacon cheddar burger in maple syrup and marshmallows. "I always say meat taste best when it has a little bit of sweetness added to it. She took a large bite out of her drenched burger and grinned at Gli.

Gli (with good reason) didn't have much of an appetite and hadn't bothered to touch her food.

Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Armstrong-the tallest of blondes was seated at the head of the table in all her regal and dominant glory-

Stone blue eyes boring into Gli while battle-worn fingers rested on the edge of her rather impressive looking gun blade-which up until that moment Gli believed only existed in fantasies. (1)

The woman's message was clear: Eat your food or I'll force you to eat it.

Gli stabbed a piece of charred broccoli with her fork and begrudgingly brought it up to her mouth for a bite-

Even though she normally didn't like any one ordering her around there was something about Armstrongs personality-something about her aura that made the blue haired girl feel like

_**'If I ever got a chance to actually know my mother-I bet she would have been a lot like her.'**_

()()()

Ichigo grumbled something unintelligible under her breath and removed the sweater.

If the strawberry was trying to down play her beauty by putting on a long sleeve turtle neck, suspenders and scuffy gym shoes she had failed tremendously.

Aquamarine was the main color theme the girl went for today.

He was not expecting the orangette to wear such a color and more importantly wear it so well.

It was quite fetching-not this came as a major surprise-

He also noted just then that girl had lightened her hair-it was more of an apricot rather than tangerine color now-

"That is a good look for you-you should consider wearing something similar to that piece on your new album cover."

Of course he had also failed to mention that she would not be posing on said album cover alone but that he would be posing with her.

A nice little surprise for her to discover all in good time.

From the way Ichigo frowned Aizen concluded that this was not the kind of reaction she had been looking forward to.

More incoherent grumbles and then finally...

_**I didn't know how I was going to save Keiko-just knew that I had to.**_

_**It was my cousin's idea to enter the "ranch" dressed as geisha-both she and her girlfriend already have naturally pale faces so we agreed that it would be a good idea. Plus Ula had some experience in acting.**_

_**During her teen years she became a star on some popular day time drama.**_

_**The idea was to grab the guards' attention and distract them while one of us, my girlfriend Gli to be exact, would sneak around back and disable the cameras and alarm systems.**_

_**I guess her father was an ex convict and he taught her a few tricks.**_

_**(A shrug)**_

_**I willed myself to keep my temper under control when one of the guards put his filthy hands where they most definitely did not belong!**_

_**I willed myself to not scream or cause some sort of scene when another one pinned me to the wall and put his long, wriggly disgusting tongue down my throat-I figured if Ula and Shiori could sit through being mauled and molested by scum bags I could too.**_

_**Kaname-san stayed in the jet-said our covers would be blown if a man entered with us.**_

_**Gli communicated with him via an earpiece-as he instructed her on how to make her way around the "ranch" without being detected the three of us set off to find Keiko**_

_**()()**_

_**It was nothing spectacular really-just sheer luck, speed, agility and bino-power-my cousin's words not mine.**_

_**"And the hotel suite?"**_

_**Ichigo shrugged. "There wasn't enough room for us to sleep on the jet plane and besides when we found Keiko she wasn't even fully conscious."**_

"They drugged her?"

A snort. "Brilliant deduction, yes." She made a move to stand up-

Deep brown eyes bored into her lighter ones-commanding that she sit even though the owner's voice was soft and gentle.

"That is quite the story. Now then drink your tea."

()()()

Outside of her band mates and her boyfriend, Rena didn't have a lot of trusted companions-not that Szayel Apporo Grantz the 8th was someone she trusted exactly but-

"Are you almost finished I feel like my ass is beginning to go numb."

No the cherry pineapple was not currently posing for some type of provocative magazine-nor was she sitting in a tattoo parlor or at the gym exercising- No she was sitting on a rock-more of a stone really in the middle of a forest with a man who insisted on bleaching not only his hair but also his eye brows bright pink.

And why?

Because Szayel was searching for a reindeer-the very same reindeer his non-fraternal twin Ilfort claimed he had come across just a few night ago while he'd been out camping-

The Grantz' were Rena's long time next door neighbors or more accurately in the case of Szayel-long time stalker.

When the tattooed redhead had left home in order to pursue her dreams of becoming a pop rock princess-the pepto prince had followed her in his equally bright pink jeep-

Most of the time Rena ignored Szayel but every now and then she'd knock on his window (he basically lived in his jeep) and drive everywhere and nowhere with him-

He helped her forget about her stress-helped her forget the fact that her boyfriend might be cheating on her-

"Rena the idea of coming out here was to put you in a better mood. Now stop thinking about the wind chill and just focus on the task at hand. Ask yourself 'if I were a rare white reindeer where would I be?"

Rena snorted wondering what the hell was so special about a reindeer in the first place.

Szayel and Ilfort had owned a shoe store but she didn't understand what reindeers and shoes had to do with anything.

"Why?"

"Because if I can capture the reindeer then the collection will be complete and by the end of the week every woman and child will have their own pair of Lewds nestled safely under their sparkly Christmas trees.

"Not everyone celebrates Christmas." Rena felt the need to point out even though she was sure the pink-haired man already knew this.

"Fear not my dearest we have already thought of that."

Here the man posed in a rather flamboyant and exaggerated manner

"We drop a special pair of Lewds onto their doorstep- -compliments from the postal service. Ilfort was a paper boy when he was 13 so it shouldn't be too difficult."

Rena loved winter boots as much as the next girl but it sounded like Lewds were basically a knock off version of Uggs-the only difference being that Lewds would be made from the fine fur of a reindeer while Uggs were made from sheepskin.

()()

Clearly the sun must be going to her head because there was no other logical explanation for Gli's sudden change of mood.

Instead of letting out a relieved sigh as the non-traditional gun range faded further and further away from view she found herself counting down the days until she'd be able to return again-

And more importantly challenge that woman again

Gli was not one to admit defeat easily and even though it was only the second time in her life she had handled and shot bullets out of a gun she thought surely, surely she would have done better.

She'd always believed herself to be a natural at all things physical

Such was not the case when she went up against a group former military experts-

"Don't feel bad Gli the first time I picked up a gun I wound up puttin' a bullet right through my leather pump-came nowhere near the target," Shiori snickered at the memory as though it was some how amusing.

"I really don't think you should be comparing your apparent lack of skills against the child of nine lives, Shiori-because even though Gli didn't manage to hit all of her targets you saw the look that passed between Hawkeye and Armstrong- a little bit of practice and she'll be almost as good as them."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not fucking here!" Gli snarled right before she ripped off a piece of red licorice-a parting gift from one of the other blondes at Goldihawkes-Hawkeye's wife-Winry.

FUCK WHAT SHE THOUGHT BEFORE!

She couldn't wait to get back home to her strawberry.

TBC

Gunblades are weapons used in a game called Final Fantasy, specifically the one I was referring too is from Final Fantasy 8 but anyway yeah…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: If I owned BLEACH I would demand that all of my favorite mangaka band together and write a Berry-O series-alas I am not Kubo-sensei..waaa!_

_Ane-chan: Hope this makes you GRIN A BIT BEFORE BED TIME!_

_Gli~Grimmjow_

_Ichigo_

_Rukia_

_Orihime_

_Rena~Renji_

_Yuya~Byakuya_

_Kenpa~Kenpachi_

_Aizen_

_Tessa~Tesla_

_Noila~Nnoitra_

_Cross-over characters (FMA and DEATHNOTE)_

_Etc…_

_Spin Me A Holiday_

_8/?_

Sometimes all it took was a blubbering sniffling honey blonde sitting two tables away from her-the poor thing had just found out that her lover was apparently leaving her for another woman and clearly was not taking it very well-to remind Gli of how lucky she was to have her strawberry.

Now if her lovely strawberry would just show up Gli's night would be perfect.

Ichigo had sent her a text explaining that she would be running a little late but was excited about their date.

That was a little over half an hour ago and blue-haired girl was already on her second glass of champagne-her father's lawyer owned the place so they didn't card her.

"It's not you it's me. I didn't mean for you to find out this way but Sheska really understands and respects my vision. She supports my goals-something you never really did for me during our time together."

Golden eyes red and puffy narrowed darkly at her lover (or should that be ex-now that he cheated on her and all-) and his girlfriend- "You are such a bastard!"

The girl wearing the red trench coat fists were shaking now-no her whole body was shaking with anger

"You better not even think of being at my apartment when I come back home to night or I swear to god you will regret it."

The dark haired woman chose that moment to come to her lovers' defense "You are being very childish, Eka."

Golden orbs narrowed to slits and the blonde rounded on the brunette. "Do not think you have the right to address me by first name you trashy harlot!"

Gli would have laughed-really if she didn't know any better she would have thought these people were in the middle of shooting a movie-but then she reminded her self-no moronic and selfish humans are indeed a major part of reality.

In her opinion -not that any one asked- but in her opinion the blonde was probably better off with out the man with the big nose anyway-he was nothing special-and who the fuck wore a hat in doors anyway?

Rolling her eyes and thanking the heavens once more for making her a fan of her of sex and nothing but her own sex she nibbled on a piece of bread and watched the scene come to a close.

Ah the appearance of another woman-not bad-looked about 5'9 with jet-black raven hair-bangs stylishly swept to the side so as not to hide her deep ebony eyes.

She was wearing a half smirk as though amused by the angry fire burning in the blondes' eyes-removing her white gloves and placing them into the pocket of her midnight blue peacoat the new arrival made her way towards the group at the table.

"I'm sorry I'm late but hopefully you won't hate me too much after you see why."

Gli looked away from the foursome and turned to greet her strawberry orangette.

After all Ichigo was more important than some strangers anyway.

()()()

LONGER CHAPTER TOMORROW

THANKS FOR READING LADIES

SLY


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I was listening to Kesha while writing this…hmm far as I know Kubo-sensei listens to rock music while writing BLEACH so obviously I am so not him!

A/N The ones who bother to review this story seem to be quite fond of Kenpa and Yuya…mind telling SLY why?

Bon-Voyage Ane-chan!

_Gli~Grimmjow_

_Ichigo_

_Rukia_

_Orihime_

_Rena~Renji_

_Yuya~Byakuya_

_Kenpa~Kenpachi_

_Aizen_

_Tessa~Tesla_

_Noila~Nnoitra_

ETC

**SPIN ME A HOLIDAY**

**9**

"I'm sorry I'm late but hopefully you won't hate me too much after you see why."

Gli looked away from the foursome and turned to greet her strawberry orangette.

After all Ichigo was more important than some strangers anyway.

If she wasn't used to seeing the orangette walk around with her jacket open she would have commented about how impractical it was but instead she took in the strawberry's all gold and white ensemble.

A silky white and gold patterned slip dress with lacy white knee-high stockings and gold sling backs (again not entirely sensible for winter weather but cute. Better than cute.

Gli grinned with approval and got up from the table in order to properly greet Ichigo.

"I already ordered champagne but I suppose another sip or two wouldn't hurt."

Ichigo snorted at Gli's lame joke and played with white gold reindeer shaped choker around her neck. "So now you see why I'm a little late."

()()

Rena was nothing more than a hypocrite-accusing Shuhei of cheating on her-throwing an iron at his head (which granted he had been smart enough to duck from but that wasn't the damn point!)

No matter how nice it felt to wake up in Grantz' arms-if she started calling the man Szayel she'd have an even bigger problem-

To say she didn't know how it happened-how they had reached this point in time would not be entirely truthful.

Because the tattooed redhead did know-

_**The sun had set and the deer hadn't shown up-Grantz looked positively ridiculous in his fluffy pink sweater-he'd been kind enough to give Rena his winter jacket-**_

_**The light of the little camp fire combined with the moonlight peaking in through the trees made the cherry bomb realize something-something she never realized before.**_

_**Grantz was a beautiful man-flashy and flamboyant and annoying but a man all the same-and although the man didn't have a drool-worthy athletic build like her boyfriend-the sharp lines of his jaw-the pronounced adams apple-that tall and lean body-well that was something she could appreciate-she really she shouldn't be thinking these thought but-**_

_**Ah temptation was a wicked thing indeed.**_

_**()()**_

_**Rena wasn't going to waste anytime and play coy-she was going to just take what she wanted because it was the way she had always done things.**_

_**()()**_

_**Truthfully the pineapple redhead was a bit impressed**_ _**with Grantz' skill-the man seemed to navigate his way around her glistening and carefully shaven folds far better than she herself ever had and that was saying something-it was a little bit embarrassing-even more so when he made her climax numerous times without even going anywhere near her clit.**_

_**()()**_

Shuhei would surely kill the both of them if he ever found out about what had transpired-she couldn't tell him-but then again their relationship was not based on secrets and lies so she would have to tell him.

If he decided to dump her well then she deserved it.

()()

There wasn't a whole lot of room to dance but it didn't matter because they weren't really going to be dancing anyway.

Bodies pressed close together-not grinding motions-just hands sliding, caressing smooth and silky skin-

Gli loved how her strawberry orangette shivered beneath her fingertips-she felt drunk with power having such an affect on Ichigo.

Finding even greater delight when her lovely strawberry moved even closer and whispered naughty things in her ear.

Whether or not Ichigo actually planned on following through with her plans-Gli couldn't be sure-even at this stage in their relationship she couldn't be entirely sure if her strawberry was teasing or being serious-most of the time she could tell but sometimes that rare smirk threw her off-

()()

Ichigo let out a contented sigh.

She was so relieved to see an equally happy and content expression on Gli's face.

Her girlfriend had been so angry and unpleasant lately and quite honestly a part of the orangette wanted to flee and never return-well never was a long time but Gli's jealousy and anger was exhausting at times and Ichigo wasn't sure she could always handle it.

But it seemed that spending an afternoon with Shiori and Ula had done her blue-haired love a world of good.

It wouldn't last forever, she knew this but for now, for now she was just going to enjoy the moment of happiness.

()()

Kenpa never asked for advice from anyone up until now-and as she pulled up to Rangiku's loft she was beginning to have doubts-wondering if she could even go through with it.

Fancy dates and dinners wasn't really her style.

She hadn't worn a dress since she was 12 and that was only because she hadn't had a choice because being in an elite private all girl school she was required to fit the dress code.

She wasn't a beautiful woman-she knew this.

Hell she couldn't even be considered an exotic beauty or a girl next door-none of these descriptions fit her but she had to try.

Had to try to be a little bit classy so Yuya would stop ignoring her phone calls.

The delicate raven was obviously having regrets/doubts-most likely sitting in her bedroom listening to some sort of depressing song over and over again-or losing herself in her work-Rukia mentioned that Yuya worked in a law firm and was very dedicated.

Kenpa had half a mind to drop by the woman's office but opted against it.

The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass the raven-haired woman.

With a grunt of annoyance at both the woman who was on her mind and at herself Kenpa pressed the door bell.

A moment or two later Rangiku's voice came through the speakers sounding as giddy and carefree as ever she asked "Who is it?"

"Cut the bullshit Rangiku, you know I was on my way over."

A giggle "Oh Kenpa you really would be so much more attractive if you didn't swear so much."

A snort "And you'd be a lot less annoying if you didn't drink so damn much but we're not courting each other so who cares?"

Rangiku giggled again "Alright. Come on up I just opened a bottle of ginger beer to celebrate."

Celebrate what exactly? Kenpa really rather not know.

()()

Maybe she and Gli had rushed into a relationship much too quickly.

This wasn't the first time such thoughts had entered Ichigo's mind.

She did love Gli but she wasn't quite sure she was in love with her number one fangirl.

Maybe that was the biggest problem.

Granted they were young-and they were dating-it wasn't as if either one of them was wearing a wedding ring on their fingers or anywhere else on their bodies.

"Ichigo you're doing it again."

"I'm sorry Gli."

And she was-the orangette knew her girlfriend went through a lot of-well perhaps not trouble but still a great deal of thought probably went into planning this special evening and her being moody wasn't helping anything.

It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose though-thoughts consumed with everyone but her girlfriend-

She let out a sigh of frustration and pushed her roasted potatoes around on her plate not having much of an appetite at all.

'_**Sometimes I wish I would have been born as either a man or asexual because if I was I bet my life wouldn't be nearly this complicated.'**_

"Don't be stupid and apologize Ichigo, just tell me what's troubling you. Is it that bastard Aizen again? Perhaps I should go down to Hogyoku Records and have a lil' friendly chat with the man."

The image of her brash foul-mouthed chain smoking girlfriend crashing in Hogyoku Records and putting a hole right through Aizen's door did sound rather promising but the last thing Ichigo needed was a law suit on her hands.

Or worse another contract thrown in her face-_**a simple record will not do-this time if you want to keep your girlfriend out of prison then give yourself to me.'**_

Ichigo shuddered-it seemed even in her wild imagination Aizen's voice haunted her.

Perhaps if it was a different place and a different time and she'd never met Gli and the man had used a more casual and friendly approach instead of-Ichigo stomped down this new train of thoughts-last thing she needed was to think of Aizen in a positive light.

The orangette gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Gli I really appreciate you inviting me out tonight but I-I just don't think I'm up for it."

Electric blues flashed and pinned her with their gaze "What do you mean?"

Ichigo reached for her water glass-maybe drinking something would help but Gli stopped her "Forget the water and talk to me Ichigo."

The tone was gentle but demanding.

Ichigo's hand fell away from her glass and she met Gli's gaze.

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I don-

"Did something happen to you today?"

"No after wasting time at another one of Aizen's pointless meetings, the girls and I went out for tea and cakes and then I spent the rest of the day shopping with a friend."

A raised brow, "A friend? What sort of friend?"

"Just a friend."

She couldn't tell Gli she had been out with Ikkaku and that he had been the one to suggest her outfit for the evening-she couldn't tell her blue-haired love that she followed the man back to his house and met his "wife"

Yumi was a drag queen who performed in one of the most popular night clubs in downtown Seireitei-the man was so convincing as a woman Ichigo had to remind herself to keep looking underneath the woman's skirt.

But of course Gli wouldn't give a damn about any of that.

Anyone who didn't have the Kuchiki in their name was an enemy in her loves book.

Gli didn't even like her band mates and they were completely harmless.

"What friend?" Gli grabbed a hold of her arm "Give me a name."

With her free hand Ichigo fiddled with her napkin folding and unfolding it-refusing to keep her eyes locked with her jealous lover "You don't know them-their um new to the company."

"The hell I don't! YOU'RE MINE I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AT ALL TIMES-NOW GIVE ME A NAME SO I CAN-

"Gli stop it, you're making a scene."

It was not an exaggeration the blue-haired girl was indeed making a scene-a couple a few tables over were looking at them now-the one with dark hair was wearing an amused expression while the one with the light colored hair looked like she might take her steak knife and-

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!"

"Stop swearing!"

Gli gritted her teeth and lowered her tone "I wouldn't have to swear if you would just tell me who you out were with. Lovers don't keep secrets Ichigo."

Great and now on top of everything else Gli was lecturing her.

"Gli please let go of my wrist I'm starting to loose circulation."

Not entirely true but the grip on her arm was uncomfortable all the same.

()()

Gli let out a sigh and after a few minutes released her grip and soothed the reddened skin over with a lighter, softer soothing pressure "I'm sorry Ichigo I don't mean to get rough with you but your mine and I-

The blue haired girl trailed off and let out an aggravated sigh. "Go on with the damn story-so you went shopping and-?"

"Just shopping and lost track of time I'm sorry but he did pick out a the most perfect dress."

Shit! Why the hell did she just-

Electric blues narrowed

"He? What do you mean-Ichigo I swear on my both of our mother's graves-well perhaps just yours since for all I know my mother might still be alive and kicking somewhere-fuck it! I swear to god if it was that fuckin' pilot I will-

"It wasn't Kaname-san."

"Then who was it?"

"Does it really matter?"

()()()

"Ruki-bunny?"

"Yes my Hime?"

"What would you do if someone came to you and announced that they had the hots for your bestfriend?"

Rukia put down her salad fork and snorted "If someone actually had the balls/ovaries to tell me that they had a thing for Gli I'd probably pat them on the back and then tell them to run."

Orihime looked thoughtful "Is that because she does not take compliments well?"

"More so because Gli believes she was created for Ichigo and Ichigo alone. She doesn't want to waste her time or energy or her bodily fluids on anyone else-but of course with her strawberry it isn't a waste at all."

"Gli-san is-she's very protective of Kurosaki-chan huh?"

Rukia nodded and then dabbed at her chin with her napkin before pushing her plate aside.

Dinner was over-it was time for dessert-silver blues eyes danced as she crooked her finger at her princess "Come to me my Hime it has been far too long since I last tasted your sweet juices on my tongue."

()()()

"You're meant for me and I for you-none of those other women or bastards should matter," Gli combed her fingers through her hair-noting that she was in need of a trim and then continued. "Ichigo I'm not going to apologize for basically forcing myself on you last summer. I'm not going to apologize for interrupting your little reunion with that spindly bitch Noila-fact is fact you felt something for me the moment our eyes locked.

Otherwise you would not have let me drag you back to that storage room-you would not have let yourself go and enjoy the moment and all of the moments to follow.

If you really didn't want it I know, you know, everyone knows that you would have scratched and bit and kicked my ass-but you didn't because you-shit!" Gli trailed off with another curse when she noticed tears forming in her strawberry's eyes-those beautiful brown eyes turning red because of her-

She held the orangette's hand gently this time "Listen this isn't-I'm not trying to-damnit!" This time she banged her fist on the table-hating it when Ichigo flinched-

"Look I've never cared much for long winded declarations and all that other girly and flowery bullshit but-_I'm in love with you."_

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The Babelicious Boys of Bleach belong to Kubo-sensei, not I, not SLY!_

_A/N It's a nice sunny day and here I am still writing about snow, how ridiculous._

_()()_

_Gli~Grimmjow_

_Ichigo_

_Rukia_

_Orihime_

_Rena~Renji_

_Yuya~Byakuya_

_Kenpa~Kenpachi_

_Aizen_

_ETC…._

_**SpiN Me A HoLiDaY **_

_10/?_

A short while later Rukia and Orihime sat in front of the flat screen tv sharing the single love seat in the mansion.

Rukia's head resting on Orihime's shoulder while the princess flipped absentmindedly through the channels she broke the silence with another question.

"Do you think Kurosaki-chan and Gli-san love each other?"

Rukia frowned.

She knew how Gli felt but she'd never had a real chance to sit down and have a one on one with the strawberry orangette.

Something that would have to be rectified as soon as possible.

"Hime-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"It just occurred to me that all this time has passed and yet the four of us, you, me, Gli, Ichigo haven't hung out much-I mean I barely know anything about Ichigo aside from the basics which any moron can find in pop and rock magazines at the local newsstand." 

"You're absolutely right Ruki-bunny but I'm not-I mean what kind of activity do you know of that the entire group can enjoy?"

Skiing in Gli's hometown...it could be just the four of them.

Gli and Ichigo and Rukia and her princess...the ultimate bonding adventure...by the end of the trip Ichigo would be her second best friend.

"Well Gli's has been promising me to show me her hometown for years so-

"You mean Canada right?" The princess' eyes grew wide with excitement "Oooh that would be just wonderful-I've always wanted to go there-Sora-nii always told me about how he didn't want to leave after his semester abroad ended."

Rukia grinned loving that her Hime-chan was always anxious and excited to go on new adventures with her-no matter how spur of the moment said adventures might be.

"Of course we'd have to go to a hockey game or too while we're there-since you know it's kind of like a second religion for Canadians."

"Hockey?" The auburn haired girl paled slightly "I don't know Ruki-bunny its kind of I mean I've heard it's a bit violent."

This was true but its not like the raven was asking the princess to play hockey.

She pulled her princess into her lap and peppered her neck with kisses "Never fear my lady, no one shall harm one hair on your pretty little head."

As for Ichigo?

Well if Rukia knew her best friend-the strawberry orangette better invest in some protective gear asap.

"Maybe Abarai-chan and Asano-chan would like to come along?"

'_Hmm some how I think Gli would not be too tickled pink about that.'_

"Perhaps some other time. Gli is very…erm let's just see how it goes with the four of us then we'll think about letting others tag along."

A small frown made its way on to Orihime's face.

Getting away from it all would do Abarai-chan a lot of good especially since the tattooed redhead seemed so easily stressed out and angry lately.

She twirled the tiny sapphire ring absentmindedly around her finger as she tried to come up with a scenario or several that could pull the guitarist out of her funky mood.

'_Maybe Kurosaki-chan could-?'_

"Hime-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You're doing that thing again-you know how your silence worries me."

The princess shook her head and smiled reassuringly at her raven beauty "I'm not trying to upset or worry you I just-

"Hush now whatever problems your band mates are going through-time will sort them out."

()()

The following day…

Rena squinted down at the lyrics that Ichigo had just presented to her (the lines blurring before her tiered eyes-taking a moment to adjust)

She raised a brow "Gingerbread Rebellion?"

Ichigo curled an orange lock around her finger "I well-its just I mean when you really think about it so many holiday songs are so happy and bouncy-sometimes its enough to make me gag so I thought why not show the darker side of Christmas?"

Hmm…Rena didn't have an objection to a new song per se she was just trying to be difficult because she didn't want to let on to her band mates-their leader especially-that she wasn't quite herself today.

After she left Grantz' Rena didn't go back home to Shuhei-instead she hid out in one of the closets inside the music studio-and it hadn't exactly been a peaceful sleep but…

The tattooed redhead hadn't even originally intended to show up for practice but she was hoping the music would calm her nerves or something.

"Um why don't we just give the song a shot and see what it sounds like?" Keiko suggested after she finished sending a text to her new boyfriend.

"Great idea Asano-chan!" Inoue chirped in a moment later.

Rena didn't have the energy to start an argument that she would lose-3 against one-so she put her guitar around her neck and waited for Ichigo to-

"One, two, three."

_**Knead me like I need you**_

_**Shape into the perfect mold**_

_**Dress me up with gum drop buttons**_

_**Finish me off with butter cream**_

_**Careful don't let the corners fold**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh **_

_**La la la la la**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

_**La la la la laaaaaaaa**_

_**My heart is like a piece of dough**_

_**(Piece of Dough, Piece of Dough, Piece of Dough)**_

_**Thought I'd let you know**_

_**(Let you know ah ahhhhh)**_

There was a knock on the door followed by the loud booming sounds of….

"Good morning my Sugar Girls! Gather round, gather round Daddy Isshin and Uncle Kisuke have a big surprise for you!"

Rena didn't even have to look over to her strawberry leader to know that Ichigo had a scowl on her face.

The orangette marched right over to the man and kicked him in the face-not even batting a lash when the box of (whatever) flew out of his hands and crashed to the floor.

"Idiot goat face! What the hell have I told you about interrupting my band practice?"

Eyes filling with crocodile tears-Isshin pulled on the hem of Ichigo's peppermint green colored dress "My daughter, why must you be so cruel to your care provider?"

Ichigo rolled her cinnamon and coffee browns and side stepped the over dramatic goat on the floor and made her way over to the scruffy blond-

The man looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Urahara-san are you feeling okay?"

The gray eyed male waved the orangete's concern away and flipped his fan open and close "Never mind that, open the box."

A raised brow "Why? What is it?"

"I'm not sure Kurosaki-chan could be something old, could be something new, could be something small could be some b-

"Alright, alright I get it already."

"And the best part is you each get one." Isshin added.

Ichigo had no interest in receiving gifts from her moronic father and SugaR Kingdom's equally moronic stage manager.

"If you brought me another pointless piece of clothing or accessory I will not only see to it that you are never allowed come with in 15 feet of me or my group again I'll disown you!"

The dark haired goat pouted "But Ichigo why is it such a crime to spoil my first born every now and then-your mother-

Brown eyes turned fierce and Ichigo's voice dropped to a chilling degree "Do not speak of Kaa-san!"

Isshin scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. He knew that his daughter tended to be even moodier about the subject of her late mother around the holidays.

"Well will you at least agree to try it on if I tell you that Karin and Yuzu received something similar?"

Ichigo opened her mouth to reply but Inoue's sudden squeal of delight cut her off-

"Ooooh Isshin-san, Kisuke-san its so-gah I love it I love it."

"That is really cute!"

"It's hmm well it's a lot better than the time you tried to get us all to wear those stupid French berets-

Goat face grinned like an idiot "I'm glad you like Orihime-chan, Keiko, Rena don't just stand there and drool open up your own boxes.

Rustling noises and then more excited cries and gushing-

"Hey now this is more like it-look it even has our initials on the side pockets."

"We selected the colors based on your personalities-so Keiko- gets yellow, Hime-chan gets white, Rena gets black and Ichigo-

Ichigo turned to see what all the commotion was-

Track jackets? Custom designed track jackets. How ridiculous not to mention pointless

"Should we-I mean is it okay if we-

Even though Keiko was asking for permission the drummer of SugaR KingdoM was already slipping arms inside the sleeves

"Fine. Whatever."

And the orangette reached for her own box-the quicker she put it on and thanked the two morons the quicker she could get back to what mattered most.

Pink? Bubblegum Pink?

"How the hell do you even think bubblegum pink fits my personality?" An eye roll "Never mind, thanks I guess now get out of my practice hall!"

Ginna-san was going to be arriving in 3 hours and Ichigo feared the woman might really make good on her threat if she and her group didn't produce at least half of an album.

And there was the possibility of Aizen dropping by and ugh-she was getting a headache just thinking about it-

"One, two, three!"

()()

There comes a time in every woman's life when she has to take that step into the past in order to go forth into the future.

Standing out on the steps of her former sensei's doorstep is not something Yuya thought she was ever going to do but desperate times call for desperate measures.

And if she was really going to consider a true romance with Kenpa well…she might just have to get in touch with her own inner butch.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ichigo's American dub voice actor is going to be making a guest appearance at a ramen convention…Bosch is alright but I still like Morita-san more even if he is a bit shy according to Kubo-sensei!

A/N Spreading the love gender bender style is becoming an unhealthy addiction! PS I wore braces once and although I didn't like it, it was so totally and completely necessary.

Ane-chan: You pointed out that SpiN Me A HoLiDaY is longer than SugaR KingdoM, you've got no one but yourself to blame for that. SMIRKS

CHARACTERS

_Gli~Grimmjow_

_Ichigo~Strawberry Orangette_

_Rukia~Ruki-bunny_

_Orihime~Hime_

_Rena-Renji~cherry bomb, cherry-pineapple_

_Keiko-Keigo_

_Yuya-Byakuya_

_Kenpa-Kenpachi_

_Aizen_

_Ginna~Gin_

_Shuhei_

_Noila~Nnoitra_

_Tessa~Tesla_

_Izzy~Izuru_

_Rangiku_

_Shiori~Shiro_

_Ula~Ulquiorra_

_Szayel_

_Kisuke_

_Ikkaku_

_Tousen_

Cross over characters:

Death Note

_Yagami Kairi~Yagami "Kira" Raito_

_Ryuuzaki "L/Eru" Lawliet_

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Riza Hawkeye_

_Winry Rockbell_

_Olivier Armstrong_

_Eka-Edward Elric_

_Roza~Roy Mustang_

MORE CHARACTERS?

TBA

()()

Pairings GlixIchigo, RukixHime, KenxYuya, others, language, spelling, grammar, punctuation, run-ons, crack, drama, bits of violence, dialogue, awful "music" lyrics, out of order flashbacks…ETC

SpiN Me A HoLiDaY

11/?

Gli was not in the best of moods. Last night after dinner she planned to clear any doubts her strawberry might be having again only for Ichigo to turn away from her right when she moved in to kiss the other girl-

"_**I need some space."**_

_**Words. Words that the blue haired girl hoped would never pass the orangette's peach-tinted mouth-and from that point on it all spiraled down hill from there-**_

"_**I'll get a hotel or stay with one of the girls tonight but I- orange lashes fell-shielding magnificent browns from view "I can't be around you right now Gli. I can't give you what you want knowing that my heart is only half way in it while the other half- Ichigo trailed off again-**_

_**The next few moments of silence to follow were not companionable at all…**_

_**But Gli refused to let her love walk away from her just like that. She refused to look like some sort of fool in front of the large crowd that had suddenly emerged from the restaurant-almost as if on cue.**_

_**Normally the blue-haired girl would have whipped her head around so fast and snarled out insults and death threats to any lousy fucker who even dared so much to even glance in her direction.**_

_**And if that didn't get the nosy bastards running with their non-existent tails between their legs she would take it one step further and drag out good ole' lady "shovel" from the trunk of her car. Breaking windows or smashing heads-which ever came first.**_

_**But Gli didn't have the time to start a crimson war-not when her number one strawberry-her only love-was only a few minutes from walking away from her.**_

_**Electric blues blazed with furry-all coherent thought left Gli as she begin to imagine scenarios where Ichigo either ran back to that denture bitch Noila or some new fuckin' floozy she'd met in a coffee shop or at the studio or hell even the fucking post office. Gli wasn't a fucking idiot-Ichigo had admirers/stalkers everywhere she went.**_

_**()()**_

_**She ignored the younger girls' protests as she pushed her up against the hood of her prized vehicle-didn't give a damn about whether or not Ichigo's arms might be going numb as she continued to pin the strawberry at an odd angle-ignored the tears surfacing at the corner of those expressive brown eyes-**_

"_**You're not leaving me-I don't give a damn if you won't sleep with me tonight but you're not gonna leave me-I WON'T ALLOW IT ICHIGO!"**_

_**She bit down on the orangette's neck just then-not hard enough to the point where the metallic taste or crimson met her tongue but hard enough to leave a bruise-a bruise that her Ichigo would not only feel the next day but in a few hours-in a few hours when they were back in Gli's bed having jolly pre-holiday make up sex-**_

_**The thought made Gli grin and she moved her mouth to another part-lower-one of her favorite places-the juncture right between her strawberry's neck and shoulder blade-she felt Ichigo squirm-try to push against her again-or more accurately push her off-**_

_**Always such a stubborn little minx-clever too-Gli's grin widened when Ichigo had managed to get one of her arms free enough to claw at her back-she did love it when her baby scratched-it turned her on like nothing else!**_

_**Letting out a growl that was totally and completely feral she ripped dress that the orangette had worn for her that night-admitting again that yes it was a pretty little number but there wasn't any real need for clothes anyway-interpreted yelps and cries to be something that they clearly were not.**_

_**And had Gli been in her normal state of mind she would have known this.**_

"_**You either come home with me or you can stand out here half naked freezing your ass off until some poor pathetic bastard comes along and agrees to give you a ride in exchange for a blow j-**_

_**Her neck snapped to the side-her cheek stinging-**_

_**Gli had (foolishly) forgotten once again just how much power Ichigo could pack behind a single slap-yeah a slap not even a fucking punch**_

"_**How dare you!"**_

_**Ichigo's voice was shrill-doing some serious (although thank fully not long term) damage to Gli's ears-brown eyes spinning with rage and a myriad of other emotions-the orangette tried to shield what ever parts of her body that hadn't been exposed-making a valiant effort but failing tremendously**_

"_**How dare you treat like I'm some kind of-you know what fuck you Gli! **__**I**__** paid this months car bill so I'll be taking your beloved Adjuchas and **__**you**__**- here she sneered, "-can walk home and get run over on the fucking high way for all I care!"**_

_**Gli wasn't exactly struck speechless-even though she felt like her beloved orangette had just skewered her straight through the heart-but she was in a bit of shock-a daze.**_

_**It took her a few minutes to recognize the seriousness behind Ichigo's tone-took her a moment to piece together why her ass suddenly made best friends with the cold pavement-**_

_**She watched almost hopelessly as her strawberry moved further and further away from her-even though she wanted to move-was desperate to move-her inner voice-conscience- what ever the fuck it was called was demanding that she get off her fucking ass and stop Ichigo-even though her brain, her heart her entire being was ready to-**_

_**The roaring engine-followed the harsh screeching of the tires-**_

_**And just like that Ichigo was gone-only the faintest scent of orange and nectarine lingering in the air-**_

_**()()**_

_**The sound of footsteps reached her ears-a shadow-no two shadows falling over her-**_

"_**That's got to hurt but really you did kind of bring it on yourself."**_

_**Gli looked up ready to kill whatever arrogant bitch had the gall to talk to her-let alone mock her but she didn't even have the energy to master one of her trademark glares.**_

"_**More to the point its not proper for a lovely lady like yourself to be on the ground, up you go!"**_

_**Quite against her will, the same dark haired woman dressed in the navy blue pea coat whom she had seen enter the restaurant earlier that same night, helped Gli to her feet.**_

_**There was only an inch or two in difference between them in height.**_

"_**You can let go of me now."**_

_**It wasn't a request so much as it was a demand-yes she could manage that much.**_

_**The woman smirked at her "But why would I want to do that when you look like you might fall asleep right here?"**_

"_**Can you wipe the drool off your face long enough to ask her if she's coming with or do I have to do everything?"**_

_**Gli turned. It was the honey blonde in the red trench coat-no longer teary eyed or disheveled looking-rather the girl was tapping her matching ruby red pump impatiently.**_

"_**Come now Fullmetal is that any way to treat the model of your next project?"**_

_**Model? **_

_**What the fuck did this bitch mean by model-not that Gli was entirely against the idea-she'd been working on something similar-a paint and oil canvas/collage type thing with one of her school mates and then planned to present it to her strawberry along with the other gift on Christmas Eve.**_

_**And was her name really Fullmetal? That was just…Gli cocked her head to the side studying the blonde more closely…wrong!**_

_**And did she just refer to the other woman in retaliation as colonel bastard?**_

_**Gli studied the dark haired one looking for the tale tell signs of an adams apple or chin stubble-when she found none her confusion increased-**_

_**Who the hell were these-?**_

"_**You'll have to forgive Eka, she's a little sensitive." The 'colonel' whispered to her just then-**_

_**Which was obviously a very unwise thing to do-the blonde bringing to mind the German fairy tale of long ago-**_ _**Rumpelstiltskin**__**-as she stomped her feet and screamed "Who the hell are you calling so short that she can't see over the steering wheel HUH?"**_

"_**Uh-?"**_

"_**No one said you were an inadequate driver Eka I merely meant-**_

"_**Shut up!" the blonde snarled much to the amusement of the dark haired woman and then the girl turned, her golden amber eyes meeting Gli's electric blues "What do you say, wanna make a little extra cash?"**_

"_**Sure she does," once again quite against her will Gli was pulled towards the older woman-debating about whether or not she should break the hand that was resting oh so casually on her shoulder "I knew it from the moment I saw you," dark eyes danced "Your just the face Fullmetal has been looking for."**_

_**WTF?**_

"_**If you are quite done flirting I'd like to get home before it starts to snow, bastard."**_

_**Gli resisted the urge to roll her eyes-ignoring the fact that the blonde had once again referred to the other woman as a 'bastard' and weighed the pros and cons of going home with the duo.**_

_**Lips were at her ear-if she felt a tongue she'd rip it out-thankfully it seemed the colonel wasn't a total idiot "You'll have to forgive Eka's jealousy, her love for me is just so strong at times that she can't really express it in a-**_

"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SUGGEST THAT I'M TOO SHORT TO EXPRESS MY SELF-DAMN YOU ROZA-DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID COOL 'KISS ME I'M SEXY AIR!' AND YOUR INFURIATING SMIRK-DAMN YOU AND YOUR-**_

"_**If you are quite done Fullmetal I think our new star here would like to get a move on."**_

_**The blonde bristled and then lightning fast tackled the taller woman to the ground-letting out a series of battle cries-**_

_**Gli felt a smirk tug at her lips-quite an interesting bunch and since she really didn't feel like dragging her emotionally wounded ass to Rukia's, maybe spending a night with strangers was a good idea.**_

"_**I figure I'm entitled to make a comment or two since you already made quite a few."**_

_**The pair stopped their scuffling/love-petting long enough to look over at her-**_

"_**Why do you call each other full metal and colonel-bastard when you're both clearly women?"**_

_**The blondes' face flushed-she played with the lapels of her coat and muttered something unintelligible-which wasn't a problem with Gli's supersensitive hearing but she wanted to hear it out loud-**_

"_**I'm sorry can you repeat that again."**_

_**The blonde growled and then shouted out "Because up until just recently women weren't allowed in the military-or rather they weren't allowed to join the front lines-I'll let this idiot tell you the rest-**_

_**The dark haired woman was grinning again as she said "For a good long time Fullmetal thought I was a guy and I was too amused and intrigued by her so I didn't bother correcting her," dark eyes danced "But you know its kind of hard to cover up certain bulges when you're wearing next to nothing."**_

"_**Okay that explains the bastard part but what about the fullmetal-**_

"_**Shut up who cares why-it has nothing to do with you or my project now are you coming or not." The blondes face was bright enough to almost match Ichigo's hair just then-Gli felt the pain return to her chest and rubbed it.**_

"_**It was just a nickname," the 'colonel' was smiling fondly now as she said "She had a mouth full of metal when she first showed up-the braces have been off for about 6 years now but I would have fallen for her even if she had to wear them for the rest of her life."**_

_**Wow. Okay that was just beyond corny but kind of sweet-if a little weird-a metal fetish-hmm.**_

_**()()**_

"Breakfast is ready!" A unfamiliar voice pulled Gli from her thoughts on the previous night.

Based on what Eka and Roza had told her the only other occupant in the large house was the blondes' younger brother Al, so that must have been the name of the dirty blond haired boy who poked his head into the living room just then.

'I fell asleep on the couch.'

Gli didn't remember until just now.

She stretched her arms over her head and then cursed violently when the back of her hand hit the coffee table.

"Careful I've only been studying medicine for 3 weeks and I'm not confident enough in my abilities yet-er that is I'm not sure I would be the right person to heal you if you hurt yourself."

Gli didn't like being lectured but the boy was grinning so brightly and so innocently that she just couldn't bring herself to snap at him.

"I'll be along in a minute."

A minute was just being polite-Gli didn't plan on moving from her spot for awhile.

At least not until she checked her messages.

She smiled when her sweet strawberry's voice reached her ears…

_**Gli its me I um I know you didn't really mean to attack me like that last night and I feel really horrible about pushing you down to the ground like that. I um well to be honest I was quite pissed at you-make that seriously fucking pissed at you-**_

_**I had half a mind drive your beloved vehicle straight off the damn bridge but no I couldn't do that to you-**_

_**Listen I know things haven't exactly been a walk in the park for us lately but I do care about you-I can't repeat the three words you said to me-at least not yet because I-**_

_**I need-FUCK! I can't believe I'm about to say this on voice mail but lately I've been struggling with a side of myself that I never thought existed-**_

_**Yumi-san claims that its perfectly normal to feel like this when you're young and inexperienced**_

_**(Gli raised a brow, wondering who the fuck Yumi-san was) **_

_**I don't even know what this is exactly-curiosity or attraction or both-at first I thought it was just you know like looking a fine piece of artwork-**_

_**I know how much I upset you when I asked for Kaname-san's assist when we went to rescue Keiko but there's just something about him-I-I don't really know what it is but-**_

_**Before you freak out and threaten to bash his skull in-nothing happened!**_

_**I thought it might-which to be honest frightened the shit out of me but I mean-well he's not like Aizen-**_

_**(This did not make Gli feel any better)**_

_**In fact he's nothing like Aizen-he's gentle and sweet and a father of three-um but he knows I'm dating you and he promised me that he would not over step his bounds-**_

_**A sigh**_

_**I wish it ended there-I wish that there was nothing more to this but-well a short while ago I met a man-he's new to Aizen's security team but he's nothing like the stuffy tight wads at all-a lot closer to Kenpa actually if we're gonna make comparisons-his uh mannerisms I mean-but anyway he's also happily devoted to his lover so-**_

_**I'm not a home wrecker er and even if I was I uh well I'm not so sure I would feel entirely guilty-there's just-I can't wrap my head around it but I get kind of nervous and er um rather my hands and feet feel kind of tingly and (a deep breath) **_

_**Gli please, please, please don't hate me for this but I-I almost kissed him, yesterday right before I came to see you-luckily I came back to my sense in enough time but I also felt irritated with myself for letting my stupid morals get in the way of what could possibly be the beginning of an exciting-shit what am I saying?**_

_**When I finally saw you at dinner I-Gli please try to understand I never wanted any of this! I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I was a fan of kitty and not cobra but-well I mean I am a fan of kitty-especially yours but I might want to sample cobra-**_

_**I don't know if you're still listening of you've become so enraged that you've thrown your phone against the wall by now but if you are listening I have another confession to make-**_

_**I uh (this is kind of embarrassing) I took Pantera a while ago, thought it would make me feel closer to you since it feels like there is so much distance and conflict between us lately-or well this is how it started out but shortly after I met Ikkaku I-**_

_**(Gli knew all of the sounds her strawberry made by now-Ichigo's voice was cracking. **_

_**She willed herself to keep a level head and not trash a house that wasn't hers-willed herself to not bellow out some insane vow about how she fully intended to dye the streets of Karakura Town and all its inhabitants (minus a few select people like her best friend of course) red-**_

_**I got off while thinking of Ikkaku-**_

_**Very close! Gli came extremely close to tossing the phone against the wall or any other hard surface **_

_**I realize this probably seems like a slap in the face and certainly not the conversation to be having on a freaking voice message but-**_

_**Well I tell you everything or at least I try to tell you everything-I don't want there to be secrets between us-**_

_**Call me or come see me if you can-I have practice and a photo shoot today but after 5' o clock I'm all yours, well if you still want me that is?**_

_**Gli was above and beyond furious but more so at the fact that her strawberry was still questioning their connection-**_

'_Idiot I said I was in love with you-do you honestly think just because you've been fantasizing about a couple of bastards lately that it means I'll give you up?'_ Gli stood to her feet-electric blues burning with determination "I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU UP ICHIGO-YOU'RE MINE EVEN LONG AFTER WE ROT IN THE GROUND!"

A smirk pulled at her lips. If its cock her orangette was craving then Gli would choose who her Ichigo got to play around with-it wouldn't be one of those wimpy, namby pamby poster boys found on the covers of B-BoY and shit like that-she was going to remind her orangette that if she really wanted BEEF-there was nothing better than an uber manly man.

It turned Gli's stomach-just thinking of some gorilla putting his paws all over her strawberry but if that's what it took to bring her Ichigo back to the land of kitty-topia then Gli would do it!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Memorial Day weekend approaches and still I can not claim the name Kubo-sensei!

A/N I shouldn't bitch or complain especially since I know its pointless and I still won't demand review or anything but really is it that hard to drop me a line if you really like my creation?

Ane-mellow spreading her rainbow wings, leading the way to the colorful paradise!

_Gli~Grimmjow_

_Ichigo_

_Rukia_

_Orihime_

_Rena~Renji_

_Ginna~Gin_

_Aizen_

_Keiko~Keigo_

Uh oh conflict between the girls…?

SpiN Me A HoliDaY

?

Ichigo never cared much for photo shoots. She didn't appreciate the flashing camera lights-didn't care much for people poking and prodding at her face all day long.

It was one of the reasons the strawberry orangette often went with out wearing makeup.

The whole process was so tiresome and really why waste her energy?

And then were things like hair extensions and fake eyelashes and things that Ichigo did not care for in the least.

She could not understand why any of it was necessary-her fans liked her and her bandmates for their music-their looks and personalities was more of a marketing thing.

The strawberry had expressed her annoyance more then once and goat face at proposed the idea of self promotion (which wasn't a bad idea and was something that she would perhaps look into some where down the line but at the moment such an option was out of the question)

For now she would have to grin and bare it.

Well perhaps not grin because what the fuck did she have reason to grin for?

If the stupid twat who was standing in for Kenpa accidentally poked her in the cheek with her fake nails one more time Ichigo was going to take the nearest sharp instrument and cut them off-or maybe she'd just go and fracture a few bones in the bitches hand.

"You really would be much prettier if you didn't scowl so much."

"Yeah well you could probably be a better stylist if you filed down your fucking demon claws!"

"Perhaps if you took the time to pick up a local newspaper every now and then you would see for yourself that I happen to be one of the best stylists in the country and if my nail continues to catch on your skin maybe you should consider getting a face lift."

WTF? Bitch-this bitch did not have the audacity to just-

"Who the fuck are you and where's Kenpa?" Ichigo snarled for the second time that afternoon.

She didn't know who this last minute stand in was but once she could attach a name with a face she would make sure the twat never worked in another salon or studio again.

The woman ignored her in favor of making a comment on the orangette's hair just then "This is much too short, not sexy at all-I'll fix it in a jiff, be right back!"

Technically Ichigo knew she didn't have to stay sitting in the chair-she could get up and walk away at any time-that stupid so called style had no control over what she did and didn't do however after receiving a warning look from her tattooed band mate sitting in the chair next to her-she let out a sigh and remained rooted in her spot.

Rena smiled as if she had just won some unspoken competition and Ichigo rolled her eyes, wondering not for the first time what had happened to the redhead to make her so unpleasant to be around lately.

"Kurosaki-chan can I ask your opinion on something?" Inoue called her attention from two chairs down-the buxom brunette was swinging her freshly painted toes back and forth while she flipped through the latest edition of _**Zan **_magazine-

"Sure Inoue, fire away."

"I'm thinking of dying my hair-well not dying-streaks actually-at first I was thinking bubblegum pink but that's more of a spring color so I was thinking maybe a deep rich wine color or maybe fushia-and maybe instead of streaks I should just dye my bangs-hmm do you think Rukia would like that?"

Ichigo really didn't know Inoue's girlfriend all that well outside of what Gli had told her-at the brief thought of her own girlfriend the orangette's chest tightened-she hadn't received an answer back and wasn't sure what to make of that-she couldn't even remember everything she had said-the caffeine in her system had done most of the talking for her-of course this sounded like a lame excuse even to Ichigo's ears but-

"Um Ichigo you never did answer Hime's question?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I mean I'm sure Rukia will love whatever you decide to do with your hair-I mean don't go to extreme like dye it skunk colors although I suppose that'll work for some people-

"I think you should dye your hair platinum blonde Ichigo then maybe some of your stalkers will back off and chase your cousin Shiori instead."

WTF? That was kind of like really random.

"Uh Keiko?"

"I know its sounds crazy but trust me on this I saw it once in a movie-it works and before you know it you'll be a free woman again-

"Why would Kurosaki-chan want to be a free woman when she's in love with Gli-san?"

A snort coming from Rena. "Ichigo's not in love with Gli she's just fulfilling her duty like always."

"That's not true-Ichigo wouldn't do something like that would you Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again-not sure how she could respond. Because what if Rena had a point? What if she was only with her girlfriend because Gli was her number one fan?

'_I'm not really that conceited am I?'_

"Of course not! Kurosaki-chan doesn't use people-she just um well tends to give her heart out to more than one person-subconsciously making them fall for her even more but she'd never intentionally try to hurt anyone."

"Don't put words in my mouth _princess_!" Rena spat "I never said Ichigo was _that_ vindictive-

Brown eyes turned hard- "Vindictive? What the hell crawled up your crotch and died Rena, what the hell-why would you accuse me of being-

"I didn't mean it like that I just- the redhead threw her hands up in frustration "Listen I merely meant-

"I think it would be best if you close yer mouth Abarai-chan."

The group turned to greet the new comer.

A chorus of "Ginna-san!" ringing out.

Ichigo forced herself to plaster a smile on her face even if she didn't like the snake like woman she had enough drama in her life lately and didn't feel like adding to it.

"Are we almost ready Ichi-chan?" the woman spoke directly to the orangette-showing no indication that she had even heard the rest of the girls greet her.

She rested her hand on the strawberry's shoulder frowning when she noticed the slight bruise- "Ichi-chan what happened to yer arm?"

Ichigo flinched as if burned. "It's nothing," she lied, "I ran into a door yesterday-haven't had enough sleep lately."

Red eyes narrowed. Ginna wasn't buying it for a minute. She made a mental note that she would have to inform Aizen-sama just as soon as he arrived. The man would be most displeased to learn that his number one strawberry was-

"Do you mind letting go?"

"I meant no harm Ichi-chan, merely wanted to congratulate my favorite star on making it on top 10 richest teen girls in Karakura Town-this time next year you'll be number 1-so long as yer continue to follow everythin' I tell you that is."

Of course. As if the orangete would expect to here anything different. Top 10 richest…like she gave two flying fucks about such an award or magazine or whatever!

"Ginna-san now that you're here perhaps you can answer the question that all of us have been wondering all morning."

"What's that Ichi-chan?"

"Who are these people and where the fuck are Kenpa, Rangiku-san, Izzy and Haineko?"

"That is an excellent question Ichi-chan but unfortunately I can not answer it because its time for your one on one interview with the Xcution Press."

"What interview? I didn't hear anything about an interview and what's an Xcution-Ichigoooo are you keeping secrets from us again?"

Ichigo rubbed the sides of her temple-not wanting to listen to Keiko's whining right now.

On the plus side she'd do just about anything to get away from these so called stylists.

"Don't worry Asano-chan, you will get your own one on one with Xcution as well but since Ichi-chan is both the leader and the main singer well you can understand why they wish to see her first."

"Big surprise there," there was clear disdain and a variety of other things in Rena's tone.

The redhead picked up her guitar-apparently not giving a damn if her nails were still wet and started strumming an unfamiliar tune before adding lyrics to it

_Up on the grassy field there lies a _

_strawberry brighter than all the rest_

_Try, try as she might the poor thing_

_She just can't seem to get out of the spotlight_

"Knock it off Rena-by all means if you want to go ahead and do the interview with Xcution or whatever-be my guest."

"And sit there for 10 or 15 minutes and talk about what an inspiration you are and how the girls and I would surely be lost if we didn't have you to guide us every step of the way." A sneer "No thanks I'll save 'Ichigo is oh so amazing story for the autobiography I'm going to be writing once SugaR KingdoM sinks to the fucking bottom of the sea because our _leader_ can't get her damn head out of the clouds!"

"Abarai-chan!"

"Um that's a bit harsh Rena."

"Yes, yer quite out of line Abarai Rena. Apologize to Ichi-chan now."

"Like hell I'll apologize for being the only bitch brave enough to fucking put our beloved "leader" in her place-face it Ichigo ever since you hooked up with that fangirl of yours you put both music and this band second-no scratch that we don't even rate second anymore not since bright-eyed and baldy showed up-you're disgusting with the way you constantly moon all over them."

"Bright-eyed and baldy?" Keiko's voice sounded confused.

Ichigo let out a sigh ready to explain but Inoue beat her to it.

"I believe Abarai-chan is talking about Ikkaku and Tousen-san but I don't think-

"Oh shut the fuck up Hime! No one gives a fuck what you think!" The redhead snarled, quite tiered of having everyone come to the orangette's defense when deep down they all knew she was right.

"Enough Rena! Attacking me is one thing-but leave Inoue out of this!"

"Her name is fucking Orihime-you got that-O-r-i-h-i-m-e-surnames are meant for people you barely know-you've know Hime for years so stop being so fucking cold and-

"It's okay Abarai-chan really I don't-

"Stop lying!"

If there was one thing Rena was sick of it was all the lies! Perhaps she was secretly lashing out at herself only using her band mates as a target but-

"Abarai-chan perhaps it would be best for the group if you went home today-

"No she can't do that. She's part of the group."

Even if Ichigo was pissed at Rena she didn't want to do anything without the redhead present.

Inoue and Keiko nodded "That's right-there's four members of SugaR KingdoM and Abarai-chan/Rena is the backbone of our group."

Ginna felt like laughing but she didn't think it would fly over to well with the orangette so she kept her mouth shut for the time being.

()()

Ichigo understood that sometimes being famous came with doing or being forced into things that she had absolutely no desire to do.

She understood that any choices or actions she made would determine the fate of her group in the long run.

She could handle the occasional sleazy or sly comment or leer-she could handle being put on the spot-forced into answering questions that she really rather not.

But she abso-fucking-lutely refused to shake her ass in front of a videocamera (because Ginna-san conveniently forgot to mention that not only were they shooting photos for the Christmas album but a music video as well) in a fucking skimpy two piece which really couldn't even be properly classified as a bikini-little jingle bells right where her nipples-went-

What the fuck is this?

"Last time I checked I wasn't a fucking porn star-

"But you could be-given the right amount of training."

Ichigo glared at the her silver-haired manager and forced herself to calm down before she said something she'd regret

"Ginna-san I understand that every artist has their own style but this-(she gestured to the large disco balls-the strip poles and bar top) "This is not what my band is about-this is not SugaR Kingdom."

"I understand that Ichi-chan but no one is every going to take you or your band seriously if yer don't show a little skin."

Ichigo bit the inside of her cheek-once again willing herself to not slap the snake into next week.

"Um Ginna-san I don't really think olive green is my color."

"You don't have a color Asano-chan now step aside for a moment you're blocking Ichi-chan's light."

It was bullshit. Ichigo grabbed the brunette's arm "You're fine Keiko, just stay right there."

"Ichi-chan," Ginna's silver brow twitched "I really don't think yer-

"It's fine Ginna-sama, actually its better this way-now if you can just instruct the girls to move in more closely and kiss I think-

WTF?

Was this guy out of his fucking mind?

"Hmm,"

The fact that Ginna was actually considering-

"We won't do it. We're friends and bandmates and besides which Keiko has a boyfriend."

Ginna and the man behind the camera snorted.

"It's even better than Ichi-chan, yer both can think of your loves while she's pulling on yer hair and yer groping her ass."

"My, my Ginna-sama you painted such a wonderful image just now I almost feel as though it should be you behind the lens."

Ginna laughed "Heavens no, I am nothing more than a simple manager-it is my job to make sure that my girls are here on time."

The photographer poked his head out from behind his camera and grinned widely -and Ichigo couldn't help but think that she had possibly maybe seen him before-not that she gave two shits

"I really don't think-

"Let me take care of this Keiko."

Ichigo marched over to the photographer and gave him her best 'what the fuck glare' "What does any of this have to do with out music or the holiday season?"

Hazel eyes twinkled

"The answer is simply this: my beautiful strawberry-chan," a wider grin, "sex sells!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_DISCLAIMER: I LOVE CHIBIS BUT I AM NOT KUBO-SENSEI!_

_A/N How many chapters left? Could be 4 could be more, I'm just not sure._

_Bring be back Noila! Your wish is Sly's command, Ane-chan_

_**And I would like to thank both you and Romo for your continued support, without you ladies this fic would wind up in the trash!**_

Pairings: GlixIchigo, RukiHime, others

()

_CHARACTERS_

_Gli~Grimmjow_

_Ichigo~Strawberry Orangette_

_Rukia~Ruki-bunny_

_Orihime~Hime_

_Rena-Renji~_

_Keiko-Keigo_

_Yuya-Byakuya_

_Kenpa-Kenpachi_

_Aizen_

_Ginna~Gin_

_Shuhei_

_Noila~Nnoitra_

_Tessa~Tesla_

_Izzy~Izuru_

_Rangiku_

_Shiori~Shiro_

_Ula~Ulquiorra_

_Szayel_

_Kisuke_

_Ikkaku_

_Tousen_

_Cross over characters:_

_Death Note_

_Yagami Kairi~Yagami "Kira" Raito_

_Ryuuzaki "L/Eru" Lawliet_

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Riza Hawkeye_

_Winry Rockbell_

_Olivier Armstrong_

_Eka-Edward Elric_

_Roza~Roy Mustang_

_()()_

_**SPIN ME A HOLIDAY**_

_**13/?**_

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

_**Noila lived and played by her own tune-she didn't give a damn what the rest of the world thought of her-she wasn't looking for their shiny and glittery stamp of approval.**_

_**She didn't have to explain her actions-let them think what they want-just because she agreed to go sailing with a man did not suddenly make her a proud consumer of BEEF.**_

_**She was simply returning a favor because said man had saved her life.**_

_**()()**_

_Noila was not a clumsy person so naturally she didn't believe a word Tessa said about falling off Ichi-pet's roof top and being caught by a gray eyed man with a goatee._

_While it might have been true that the black-haired woman didn't spend a great deal of time in the strawberry's neighborhood, she knew well enough that there was no damn goateed man in the area._

_Tessa was obviously lying._

_And if the blonde didn't shut the fuck up Noila was going to shove a freakin' poptart down the other woman's throat-let her turn a nice shade of purple before she picked up the phone and dialed 911._

_It wasn't like Noila to be disoriented or confused but she honestly wasn't even sure how she managed to get home-according to Tessa-the very same goateed male who saved her from here near brush with death also had been kind enough to carry her back home._

_Naturally Noila raised a brow at this-she wasn't exactly a tiny woman-her height alone could rival a professional male athlete-did the blonde honestly expect her to believe something so unlikely?_

_Not to mention "Tessa you and everyone else who has ever had the pleasure of meeting me knows that I'll fucking break who ever dares to touch me with out permission."_

"_Yes I am well aware of this fact Noila-sama however you can't exactly protest against being touched when you're unconscious."_

"_Unconscious? Stop exaggerating I wasn't fucking unconscious-_

"_Yes you were Noila-sama I was really worried at first too I didn't know what would have happened if-_

"_Look Tessa you honestly think that a little thing like falling off of a damn roof would kill me," Noila sneered "Takes a hell of a lot more than that to kill me."_

"_None of this would have happened if you hadn't insisted on going up there in the first place-the alcohol in your system combined with the wind chill that night-_

"_Shut the fuck up Tessa!" Noila snarled before she bit into her morning bran muffin "I'm a fucking yoga instructor I think I know my body better than you."_

_At the mention of her lovers body-the blonde went a little glassy eyed-and did not even bother to stop the blood that was quickly rushing out of her nose-turning the pitcher of milk a light pink color-_

_Noila was not impressed. "Tessa hurry up and go get a damn tissue I don't need you fucking bleedin' all over my effing kitchen."_

_The blonde made no sound or indication to show that she had heard her on again/off again lover-she just continued to sit there munching on her poptart and dreaming off licking peppermint schnapps and eggnog off the dark haired woman's body. _

_She never could get enough of those long and lanky limbs-oh the things her Noila-sama could do with just her hands alone-_

_Noila poured herself a cup of coffee and raised it to her lips-only to be halted when there was a knock at the door._

_()()_

_Noila scowled when she found she had a difficult time opening the door-which could only mean one thing-_

"_Tessa what the fuck have I told you about locking the top lock?"_

_She heard a clanking of plates, which led her to conclude that the blonde was loading the dishwater._

_A moment later Tessa stuck her head out of the kitchen and said "I know it sticks Noila-sama but I just don't feel safe with an only partially locked door."_

'_Idiot' Noila grumbled and then turned back to the door and rammed her shoulder into it-lifting the stubborn latch-ignoring the pain that shot up her side as she did so-_

_()()_

_Outside a goateed male cocked a brow-wondering if perhaps he had come at a bad time-or maybe his intended bride had a particularly large and angry cat that he should be wary of-_

_He removed his hat and pressed his ear to the door-only to be knocked flat on his ass when the door flew open less than a split second later-_

_The man ignored the slight bump forming on the back of his head and climbed to his feet-greeting his intended with his most charming smile _

"_Good morning my sweet turtle dove, I realize this might be a bit forward but may I come in?"_

_()()_

_Noila's thought process could only be summed up in a few words at that moment._

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

_She eyed the goateed stranger critically, taking note of his gray eyes-shit he looked like a puppy-a puppy in love!_

_What the hell was she supposed to-How was she supposed to-_

_Damn the one time she left her beloved switchblade on her nightstand. _

_Noila crossed her arms over her chest and snarled at the stranger "I don't know who the fuck you are or why the fuck you're here but you have exactly 5 minutes to get the fuck off my property before I personally pick you up and throw you off my self!"_

_Mismatched orbs flashed and she grinned nastily "And trust me cowboy you don't want my foot anywhere near your a-_

"_My sweet turtle dove the things you do to this man-if another word passes from your sweet lips I fear I won't be able to restrain myself-gray eyes darkened "You will give me no other choice but to lean in and taste you once more."_

_Okay double what the fuck?_

_Not only did this MAN have the nerve to touch her, to carry her but he also apparently had put his mouth on hers-_

"_Do I look like some kind of fucking sweet bird to you, dumbass?"_

_The man clutched his chest as if stung- "Forgive this man's foolishness my lady and allow me to make it up to you, come sailing with me?"_

_()()_

"More tea, my love?"

"Just stir the fucking boat and make sure we don't crash, Coyote!"

_()()_

"You said you wanted the main colors to be peach and gold but I felt sunset orange and white would fit her personality better-at least the Ichigo I remember."

"Well it was only the silhouette I requested so yeah I guess this can work," Gli calculated how much the painting would cost in her head and reached for her purse "Do you accept credit cards?"

Sado Yasutora or simply Chad pushed his shaggy brown curls out of his eyes and stopped her movements "No charge. Just promise me you'll tell Ichigo to stop by when she has some free time."

Gli didn't understand why a guy who claimed to know her strawberry couldn't just go and see the girl himself-especially since he clamed to know the orangette for many years before she became famous. Then again-he probably had his reasons-

"Can you add one more silhouette or is it too late?"

"Well it depends. If it's an animal or something I might need a little more time but-

"It's me. I want to remind Ichigo of how good we are together-of how well our bodies intertwine."

"I don't really do erotica if that's what you're requesting of me."

Well it wasn't a bad idea but Gli didn't think it would go over very well if she tried to present something of that nature in front of everyone on Christmas night- "I'm not asking for an erotic embrace a simple holding of hands or chaste kissing will do."

"Hmm."

Gli wasn't so sure she liked the guys' tone. "Listen can you do it or not?"

"Well its just shadows and shading mainly so I don't see why not."

"Good I'll leave it to you then."

"And Ichigo?"

"Don't worry we'll have you over for dinner real soon, Yasutora, just sit tight."

()()

"We're not an underground modeling agency exactly it's more like well…we're women who simply enjoy looking at other beautiful women."

Roza took each of their coats and set off into the other room to hang them up.

Eka picked up where the ebony haired woman had left off-the blonde picked out one of the portfolios out of the giant stack on the coffee table and patted the empty spot next to her-indicating that Gli should sit down.

Gli figured what the hell why not she'd already come this far. And Ichigo still wouldn't be available for another 2 hours so-

"We're not big on glamour shots-we like our women a bit more natural. I personally, have a thing for hands-guess you could call it a bit of a fetish."

()()

The moment stylist number 3 brought out the bananas Ichigo decided that show time was OVER!

"Alright enough forget about these skanky stripper poles and strobe lights-we're going to trade it in for garland and an old fashioned sled. Our smiles and poses are not going to be forced but relaxed, doing whatever we're comfortable with doing, for example if I feel like sticking my tongue out at the camera ear or making bunny ears behind Keiko's head then I'll do it."

The orangette turned to address her fellow band members now "Girls what can we use to cover up the bar...do we have like a sheet or curtain or something around here and while you're at it Rena can you find where ever that lousy music is coming from and turn it off please-we don't need it overlapping with our voices or acting as back round noises."

The redhead nodded and Ichigo continued "Ginna-san and whoever is the perverted photographer, with all due respect to your artistic vision, dancing around half naked and slapping other girls behinds and popping back bottles of champagne and wine is not the best message to promote to young girls."

Keiko and Inoue nodded in agreement and the strawberry felt even more empowered.

She kicked off her heels and would have liked to burn the hideous strip of fabric that was being passed of as a bikini but seeing as she didn't have any desire to flash her audience she kept it on but turned her attention to the stand-in-stylist team

"This is my group and we should decide what we get to put on our bodies. We'll be wearing dresses 2 red and 2 white-also if anyone has seen Urahara-san can you please tell him to bring his lazy ass in here."

"Such language is most unbecoming of a young woman, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Aizen!"

The man wasn't supposed to be here at least for another hour and why the hell did he always have to sneak up from behind?

"It is also unbecoming of a young lady to be so disrespectful to her elders. I believe yer owe Aizen-sama an apology Ichi-chan."

The hell she was going to fucking apologize!

The snake had another thing coming if she thought- Ichigo clenched her fists-not sure who she wished to punch more Ginna or the slick haired bastard!

"Oh just apologize already Ichigo, its not going to kill you."

The orangette shot a glare at the redhead before turning her attention back to Aizen, eyes blazing "I give respect only to those who have earned it, surely even a man like yourself can understands this right Sousuke?"

Ichigo knew she was crossing the line but it was either calling the man by his first name or addressing him as perverted bastard-calling him Sousuke was the lesser of two evils.

His hands were on her bare shoulders now-she willed herself not to flinch-she didn't want to give the man the pleasure of seeing her flustered-see how uncomfortable his actions made her.

"Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable apologizing to Aizen-sama in private."

"The he-

"No apologizes all is forgiven."

_**His voice was said barely above a whisper-clearly meant only for her ears.**_

"_I certainly have no objections to you addressing me by my given name Kurosaki Ichigo, however I do feel it is a bit inappropriate while we are here at work."_

"Ahem Aizen-sama didn't yer say you wished to tell Ichi-chan something in private?"

"Thank you for reminding me Ginna. Ladies I hope you don't mind that I intend to steal your lovely leader for a minute."

"Well actually I do m-

Ichigo didn't have to turn back around to know that Inoue had silenced Rena just then.

"Go right ahead Aizen-san we understand that some things aren't meant to be heard in front of a room full of people."

"But Hime what if-

"Is there something you wanted to say Keiko-_chan_?"

"Well I-um no."

Ichigo let out a curse-just when she had a chance of being saved her friend had to chicken out again-Damn it Keiko why do you always let-?

"Fantastic! Off you go then Ichi-chan."

When the orangette made no attempt to follow Aizen, Ginna pushed her- "Time's wastin' Ichi-chan, its most unbecoming of a young girl to be self absorbed."

()()

TBC

Next time teasers:

"It's not exactly butch but-

"Well you don't honestly expect me to start chewing on beef jerky, smoking like a chimney and wear beer stained tees underneath a flannel jacket do you?"

()()

"I wonder if it is just my touch that unravels you or if it is my mere presence-shall we put it to the test?"

STAY TUNED!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I wonder what Isshin and Urahara are up to in the latest chapters of BLEACH-I wouldn't have to wonder if my name was Kubo-sensei!

For Ane-chan: Say no to the lumberjack right?

Yes I divided this chapter…Yuya and Kenpa and some others will appear in the next part…apologizes for false advertisement!

SpiN Me A HoliDaY

14 SIDE A

The best way to deal with a situation like the one Ichigo was basically being forced into was to act as though she simply did not care.

Problem was she had a difficult time acting coo and nonchalant around a man like Aizen.

She tried to ignore the biting chill as she followed the man out into the hall way-there was no way she was going to walk in front of him even though she was used to leading-as if she wanted to give him a reason to look at her barely covered behind.

Not that she liked walking behind the bastard either-to the unknown eye it would seem as though she was following Aizen willing. Something Ichigo vowed she would never do.

She rolled her cinnamon and coffee colored eyes as the man selected the door at the very end.

()()

It was perhaps not the best time to let her mind drift and yet the orangette couldn't quite keep this moment to a movie she saw once…

A young girl such as herself was forced to do something she had no real desire to to-only at least the man in that movie didn't make it so blatantly obvious-no waited until the girl was caught off guard, giving her a little bit of wine before challenging her to an innocent game of pool-followed by a stripping the girl of her own innocence.

But unlike Ichigo who had no desire to fuck-let alone touch a bastard like Aizen-the girl in the movie turned out to be a shameless harlot who secretly desired her step-father all along.

Ichigo wished she could turn back time-change the events of last summer-if only she hadn't have been so damn foolish-so naïve-so unbelievably stupid as to sit in Aizen's lap she wouldn't find herself in such a mess now.

"Close the door."

On the plus side (the strawberry mentally strapped herself for finding anything positive about this) the room was warm and inviting-reminding her of a lodge or a lounge area.

"Have a seat."

Oh no she most definitely was not going to sit down! That would only give the bastard a reason to sit next her. Crossing her arms Ichigo turned and glared up at the man.

"Oh? So you don't wish to sit down? You'd rather stand?"

She would ignore the slight smirk on the man's lips-the dark glint in his eyes-the husk in his smooth baritone.

She would not be a fool and fall into Aizen's trap again.

"I'm here. You're here. Hurry up and say what you gotta to say I have a music video to finish shoo- the rest of the words did not make their way past Ichigo's lips as Aizen reached out and touched a lock of her hair, a frown marred the man's face and he removed his hand and noted

"It feels different from before."

"It's called hair extensions." _**'Idiot.'**_

"Ah."

"Yeah so what do you want to tell me?"

Hell if Ichigo was going to let the man drag this little impromptu meeting out any longer than necessary. Pigs would fly first!

"The last time we were together you ran off before I could give you something."

Resting her hands on her hip now and raising a fine orange brow "What could you possibly want to give me?"

Although truthfully she didn't care nor was she willing to accept whatever the bastard was about to present to her.

"What indeed?" His eyes drifted from her face and downwards- a moment later he was touching her again-this time her shoulder-brushing his finger over the bruise raising a brow when she let out a hiss "Ouch!" _**'Bastard!'**_

"You're an absolute mess today, Kurosaki Ichigo," he let his hand fall back at his side and his deep brown eyes flickered "What ever am I to do with you?"

"Here's a thought: You could stop wasting my damn time and just hurry up and say what you gotta say!" she snarled and tried to put some distance between them.

Aizen continued as though he hadn't heard her at all "Perhaps I should see to it that who ever has done that to you (he motioned to her bruise) she never allowed to come near you again."

Ichigo slapped her hand over said bruise and let out another snarl "My bruise is of no concern to you-I ran into a door-it'll heal in a day or two."

"Oh but I beg to differ," his voice dripped with unrestrained desire as he stepped towards her-closing the little bit off space she had created and continued, "Everything that happens to you is of great concern to me because you are _**mine!"**_

()()

Orihime was growing increasingly worried and concerned-it had been minutes-just minutes since Kurosaki-chan had followed Aizen out the door and yet with the way Abarai-chan was continuously wearing holes in the floor with her back and forth passing, clicking her finger nails against her guitar strings, not actually playing.

Pausing, opening her mouth to speak only to close it and resume her pacing one would think their friend/leader had been gone for several hours or days.

Asano-chan was handling the situation the same way she handled every situation-sending a receiving texts on her phone-ignored it all together.

The stand in group of stylists and Kisuke-san were in the process of redecorating the set to the scene Kurosaki-chan had requested/demanded right before she walked out the door and Ginna-san and the familiar looking photographer were engaged in conversation.

Orihime had half a mind to walk out of the room and find her strawberry leader but realized it would probably only cause problems-rather than help matters and so the princess sat and let her mind drift to thoughts of her one and only Ruki-bunny-frowning slightly at the events which had taken place earlier that same morning…

Rukia had not been in the best of moods-she had been unnaturally grouchy and declined when Orihime offered her breakfast…a bit alarmed at her girlfriends unusual behavior, the buxom brunette used a little more force than necessary to shake the raven awake and find out…

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong I'm fine Hime-just wondering why I haven't heard from my supposed best friend in a little over a month."_

_Orihime blinked. Has it really been that long? No matter they already made plans to "We're going to go to the ski lodge soon so you and Gli will have plenty of time to-_

_Rukia cut her off and started going into a rant "She makes all these promises but hasn't kept any of them 'Let's go here Rukia! Let's do this Rukia!_

_Put on your Sunday best Rukia and I'll treat you here but its all talk! I call her up and she's not home or I get her voice mail or she's off spending time with Ichigo or buying new pretty things for Ichigo or talking about Ichigo or screwing Ichigo-Ichigo this, Ichigo that god I'm so sick and tiered of it. I mean I love you my Hime and Gli knows this but you're not all I talk about-you're not all I think about-_

_I don't live up your ass-and it is a lovely one by the way but Gli is just- the raven let out a frustrated yell and pounded the overstuffed pillows with her fists before throwing them across the bedroom "She's supposed to be my best friend and yet she never has any damn time for me these days."_

"_I'm here."_

_A soft smile "I know Hime and trust me when I say that I love having you here but there's a big difference between GF AND BFF and Gli is supposed to be my BFF. When we were little we could barely go five minutes without speaking to each other-even though my grandfather and Yuya-nee didn't like it we had sleep overs 3 nights out of the week-when we entered highschool and all the brain-dead peroxide cheerleaders and jocks picked on me she put snakes and worms in their gym lockers and when I noticed that I didn't have any interest in boys and I was scared to death to tell anyone she was my number one support network and I just I miss her!"_

"_But its not like she's-I mean Gli-san is still alive Ruki-bunny, its not like you've lost her and well there are plenty of times and I'm sure if you just pulled Kurosaki-chan aside and asked her to disappear for a little while so you and Gli-san could have some one on one time she'd-_

"_It doesn't matter Hime I mean don't get me wrong I'm not saying I hate Ichigo or anything like that I just why does she have so much power over my best friend?"_

_Orihime felt torn. Rukia was her girlfriend but Kurosaki-chan was her best friend- "If you're lonely Rukia you could always come hang out with me and Tatsuki-chan she's been wanting to get to know you better."_

_The raven shook her head "It's not the same. Gli is- Rukia trailed off and looked down at her hands. The princess did not know what to do and so she just gathered the shorter girl into her arms and held her while she cried._

_When the crying did not stop Orihime felt her own bout of frustration building up in her. She didn't know Gli very well but perhaps the blue-haired girl needed a solid smack across the face- for treating her best friend like shit and ignoring her calls-for constantly yelling at Kurosaki-chan-she wasn't stupid even though the orangette liked to pretend like nothing was wrong in their relationship-the princess knew better._

"_Don't cry Ruki-bunny I swear, I promise you things will not continue on like this." Gun metal gray burning with conviction "I won't let them continue on like this!"_

()()

Someone was tapping her shoulder-it took Orihime a few minutes to realize it was

"Abarai-chan what is it?"

"Ichigo's been gone for over 5 minutes now-tell Keiko we're unleashing plan A."

()()

Ichigo spent a good 5 minutes waging and internal war with herself before deciding to voice her thoughts out loud-making it crystal fucking clear "I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING PROPERTY AIZEN!"

Clenching her fists debating about whether or not she should try and hit him-

"Careful now, we don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have-"I wonder if it is just my touch that unravels you or if it is my mere presence-shall we put it to the test?"

Her heels hit the back of the sofa and he was cradling her face now-something he did not have a right to do-something that should only be reserved for her girlfriend-if Gli ever found out the bastards' head would most definitely roll!

The man titled her chin up ever so slightly and then brushed away the make up on her face with the pads of his thumbs and then stepped back and smiled approvingly.

"Natural suits you best."

Ichigo let out a growl and Aizen chuckled "Now then as to the reason of why we are here."

()()

First step-let out a screech or howl in pain as you fall to your knees and clutch your abdomen tightly-

"Ow oww Oww Oww Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing-several heads turning to the tattooed redhead doubled over on the floor-

"What's wrong?" Several voices chorused at once-

The redhead shook her head and let out another howl, secretly grinning on the inside.

Once you have the attention of the audience, continue you on to the second step-where your howls turn into wails, sometimes a little bit of crocodile tears is required for no one can resist a crying girl

"What happened Abarai-chan? Can you stand? Where is it hurting exactly? Perhaps you pulled a muscle?" Several questions at once but only one mattered to the redhead-

"Do you think perhaps yer should lie down awhile Abarai?"

Hook, line and sinker

"That might be a good idea Ginna-ouch ouch ahhhh-oh god I may never be able to have kinky sex with my boyfriend ahhhh

"Don't talk just-Hime, Keiko why don't you girls help Rena into the next room-we'll let her rest for awhile and then maybe once Ichigo returns we can resume?"

"Really Kisuke-san?"

"Of course, gotta take care of my girls, now off you go!"

"Get yerselves some coffee or tea too while yer at it, girls," Ginna suggested.

"I'm sure after Abarai-chan eats something and rests her head she'll be as good as new," the princess smiled sweetly while Keiko bowed her head in thanks and Rena patted herself on the back for her superb acting skills.

()()

Once the trio was out of view they set off to the real plan…find and rescue their leader…

"What the fuck? Since when is this hallway so fucking long?"

"Shhh Abarai-chan you don't want them to hear you."

Rena mentally kicked herself realizing Orihime was right.

"We're not going to get in trouble for this are we?" Keiko asked

()()

Aizen had to be joking. There was no way the man could honestly expect her to agree to such a ridiculous request/demand.

"Why?"

"Why you ask? Because the best type of music videos tells a story."

Here Ichigo felt the need to point out "You told me that it is quote 'unbecoming of a young lady to swear and call you by your first name' and yet here you stand not even an hour later requesting to dance in my music video with me? Do you realize how unbelievably backwards-not to mention unethical that sounds? You're old enough to be my uncle and on top of that don't you have other things to do-my band isn't the only one who works under your label."

"It is because your band works under my label that I can do whatever I wish to do with it."

WTF? Seriously was he ever going to stop with the bullshit?

"But you don't even-I mean what you're gonna stand there and look pretty-

"I will be singing right along with you."

"What?"

"Do not act so surprised I was in an all boys choir during my youth and although I am no longer fourteen years old singing is something one never forgets."

Much to her annoyance and not that she had any intention of agreeing out loud-Ichigo had a feeling that the man probably could sing-and based on his dreamy baritone she imagined that Aizen was rather good at it too.

Still she could not-would not let the man have his way

"You can't honestly expect my bandmates to just sit back and watch while you take over everything? You can't honestly-I mean they already hate me for hogging the spotlight-if they find out that you-

"Their feelings, thoughts, opinions do not matter. If they are angry then it is because they are jealous. Trust me when I say that I could easily drop them from the label and hire you musicians better suited f-

"Just stop right there, Aizen! They aren't just my bandmates-Keiko, Inoue and Rena are my friends and just like I said before to Ginna-san, if they walk I walk and then you can jus-

"You are their leader do not make any rash decisions. Do not say anything that you will come to regret." The man was wearing a smile but his tone was filled with warning.

Ichigo swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Now then a duet. You are on the right track- a little red strapless dress-I will also be wearing red-no white with a red cummerbund-yes and you and your bandmates will dance around, my very own SugaR Plum Quartet. We're going to slow down the song Mistletoe Madness, give it a softer melody. Instead of a guitar Abarai will be given a harp, Asano will play on a grand piano instead of a keyboard and Orihime will pour the drinks will you and I sing our hearts out to the world."

"You're out of your fucking mind."

"I assure you I am perfectly sane."

"We're not a-

"Couple?"

Ichigo scowled hating that the bastard had read her mind-oh how she just wanted to punch him!

"Perhaps not today-or even tomorrow but there will come a day when you have grown out of your faze of playing around with that little fangirl of yours-there will come a day when I will sweep you off your dainty little feet-

"I'm not playing you bastard Gli is my girlfriend-GIRL-FRIEND get it?"

A chuckle "In a lot of ways you are still so very much a child, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You're a d-

"Ah, ah no name calling now."

Brown eyes flashed fiercely and the orangette wasn't sure how much more she could take "I could have YOU put behind bars you know-sexual harassing a minor-your dear company and everything you love-a humorless laugh "Assuming your capable of love that is, could sink to the ground like the great Titanic over night-gone in a snap."

Perhaps now Aizen would back off-once he saw that she wasn't going to listen to his shit-that she wasn't going to be his little obedient pet-

"I so do love that fire about you."

Ichigo flinched-she didn't want to hear the man talk about her in that way-look at her with those eyes-she didn't want to-

"EAT ME!"

A smirk "At last a verbal invitation."

Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes widened before narrowing to thin slits, "Oh fuck you Aizen! You know damn well that I wasn't offering myself up to you like some fucking holiday whore just now."

"Are you sure?" 

What the fuck?

"Yeah I'm sure you self absorbed perverted t-

"Hmm."

"What the fuck does hmm mean?"

He was advancing on her again-

"How can you be sure of anything when you can't even stand up straight?"

A growl "I'm standing just fine."

Dark eyes glittered-the smirk on the man's face stretched "Then why is it so very easy for me to push you down?"

()()

Keiko let go of the knob and frowned when it wouldn't open.

"Not this room either."

"Damn it!" Rena punched the wall. "What the fuck is going on? This building isn't that damn big."

Orihime bit her bottom lip and tried to soothe the redhead "Calm down Abarai-chan I'm sure we must of missed one or-

"Hey!" Keiko announced suddenly "What if there's like a hidden door or something-

Rena let out a snort "Get serious, this isn't a fucking haunted house or old English castle."

Normally Orihime would find herself agreeing with the redhead but- "It's worth a try I mean anything is possible."

Rena let out a sigh. "Fine so do either of you have any idea how we can possibly find a hidden door."

()()

"I will never forget that day when you so willing crawled into my lap-wearing that little pouffy white dress with those lacy stockings-how warm your flushed skin was as you looked up at me with those magnificent brown eyes-half confused/half entranced. You couldn't deny the affect that I had on you-

The man was beyond insane-beyond perverted-beyond Ichigo didn't know what-but her heart had never pounded so damn fast and hard in her life-feeling like any moment it would burst out of her chest-her palms-her thighs-the back of her neck everything felt clammy-her stomach churning at his words-at the verbal reminder of how foolish and stupid she had been

And now she found herself in a similar position- only it was worse-much worse because she was practically naked.

Aizen looming over her-deep brown eyes nearly black-that infuriating smirk morphing into something almost inhuman-she shut her eyes hoping that it would end-praying that she would wake up fro what surely had to be a night-mare

"The wetness of your tight folds as I slipped my fingers under your panties-your cried out begging me to stop even as you pressed your flushed body closer to mine-reaching for my questing fingers-wanting more of me-all of me."

"In your dreams asshole!"

She had to be strong-hold her ground-not let him win!

"You call me an asshole and yet your twin rosettes are trying so hard to break free from their confines-who am I to deny such a call?"

()()

STAY TUNED FOR HOLIDAY 14 SIDE B


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Well look at that big-boobed princess' aren't useless afterall…you certainly have a way about you Kubo-sensei

For Ane-chan because she understands my vision and I don't have to spell things out for her.

SpiN Me A HoliDaY

SIDE B

Ginna clucked her tongue. If only her girls weren't so stubborn and insisted on doing everything on their own they could have saved a lot of time and avoided a great deal of drama.

Of course the blond at her side was partially to blame-one Hirako Shinji.

"This is yer fault you know."

"My fault?" the man's voice was incredulous "I wasn't the one who decided it would be a good idea to send Ichigo straight into the hawk's nest. You realize Isshin will have both of our heads if anything happens to his first born?"

"Ichi-chan can handle herself. She's not as weak as everyone might think-sides I couldn't let on ta Aizen that anything was out of the norm-he may be many things but stupid isn't one of em."

"So instead you just handed Ichigo over to him on a silver fucking platter like she's some kind of grand entrée?"

"Better than lettin' him stick around and put two and two together and figure out who you are," crimson eyes flashed when the blond scoffed, "Yer think I sent Ichi-chan in there unprotected?"

Blond brows furrowed "Is she wearing a wire?"

"Don't be stupid yer think she could hide anything in that lil ass bikini?"

"Then what did-?

"Use your head Shinji."

The blond scratched his chin and frowned "I'm drawing a blank perhaps if you could give me a hint."

Ginna rolled her eyes-hating having to deal with idiots-no matter if he was her long time underground business partner

"There's a tiny microphone woven into Ichi-chan's hair extensions and the team of stylists and interviewers aren't what they seem."

"You mean-

"I mean once I found out that Aizen was cheating me out of my own share for this record company I deiced to step in and well I'm sure yer can figure out the rest."

"Then this whole day-the photoshoot and everything was just a-

"It's a diversion tactic-if today was just treated like a regular practice session there wouldn't have been enough time ta execute the plan-

"You're taking an awful lot of risks-what if this backfired."

Crimson eyes flashed again "Do yer think I only have one plan?"

()()

Normally if Shiori was in the middle of a heavy petting and fondling session with Ula, Hades himself could come knocking at the door and she wouldn't give two flying fucks!

But something-a feeling-intuition-the incessant knocking turning into to pounding-making the door rattle-yes it would probably be best for everyone if she answered the door.

Not that she'd let them inside since the owner hadn't returned home yet. Not that the golden-eyed albino was worried-she figured Gli had probably worn Ichi out last night and that the couple simply decided to rent a love suite instead of returning.

It was perfectly normal behavior-something happy couples did from time to time.

Just last Spring Shiori had scooped up her own love and together she and Ula set off on a spur of the moment adventure into the Amazon not caring in the least that they were supposed to be in the music studio.

Kairi had been disgusted but the honey blonde was nothing more than a hypocrite in Shiori's opinion-it had been 5 days-maybe more since they drove into Karakura Town and the leader singer of DNCrimson and her cream puff lover had yet to come off that damn tour bus!

()()

"Afternoo- a smirk as Shiori noted that the very people she was just thinking about happened to be the ones knocking- "Well, well look who decided to finally come out of hibernating-run out of cream puffs Ryuuzaki?"

For once the man's face was completely serious throwing Shiori a bit off center "What's with the face?"

"Gli Jeagerjaques lives here right?"

Ula got up from the couch, straightening out her skirt and blouse before coming up from behind Shiori, placing a hand on the taller bino's shoulder she looked over at the duo on the front steps and asked "What do you want with the child of nine lives?"

"There's no time for explanations Ula, contrary to what you and Shiori might think Ryuuzaki and I weren't just spending the last 5 days plus playing house."

A fine threaded brow was raised "Then what were y-?

"Sugar first, answers later." With a wide grin the dark haired male with wide eyes stepped past the bino duo and made his way through the living room and set off for the kitchen.

()()

She didn't offer Roza or Eka an explanation as to why she was suddenly running out the door as if blood hounds were after her-didn't think much on the fact that she hadn't even put on a bra after she stepped out of their shower-hair still damp with water-clothes clinging to her skin-none of it mattered-

()()

There were a few bumps in the road but overall things were working out quite well, thought Gli.

Ichigo's photoshoot would be over in half an hour and instead of waiting for the orangette to come to her the blue-haired girl decided to surprise her strawberry love by picking her up-but in order to do that she'd have to head back home and pick up her other baby.

()()

Last time Gli made plans it had blown up in her face so from this moment on she was going to-

"Fuck planning I'll just wing it!"

Yes because this is the way the Gli of the old did things-she didn't realize it until just today-an epiphany-a reminder-a wake up call-but ever since she captured her number one strawberry she'd become to cautious-tended to second guess her self-closed off her connection with nature and the energy around her-ignored what her spirit animal was telling her.

Acted like she was an average human-a normal girl but Gli was not completely human or average-she never had been-sure her father denied it but she knew-she could feel it-

Gli of the old would have never let potential threats get any where near her Ichigo in the first place and Gli of the old never would have let her strawberry storm off into the night no matter how serious or violent the situation might become.

Gli of the old would have run after the orangette-make Ichigo understand-the Gli of the old would have had the younger girl lying in her arms long before and after the sun had risen for a new day.

But there was no sense sitting around thinking if only-if only-shit happens-that's life!

()()

It would be cutting it close but Ichigo wouldn't bite her head off just because she was a few minutes late-after Gli hailed a cab down she stopped to get a bite to eat-for some reason a grilled salmon pattie was calling to her-and she just had to have it-still licking the salt off her fingers when the driver pulled up at the front of her house. She handed him a wad of cash not bothering to count it and stepped out.

Before the blue-haired girl could go inside she had to check on her beloved JAG-make sure Ichigo didn't slash her tires-or bust a few windows in her anger. When she found none she walked up the steps to her front door-fished for her keys in her handbag-her happy mood dimming when she heard a collection of voices-one of which was clearly masculine.

She wouldn't past Shiori and UIa (especially Shiori) to invite a man into her den just to piss her off-the golden eyed girl seemed to get a real kick out of getting under Gli's skin.

**()()**

Once Ichigo snapped out of her not so little damsel in distress breakdown and could think with a clear head she used a little trick that Noila had once taught her while they were dating-although how the yoga instructor had picked up said trick-Ichigo would never know.

Forcing her body to go entirely limp-cease all struggling and let the bastard think that she had finally given in at last-orange lashes fluttering for extra added effect-and then when some of the pressure is lifted off she would aim for his eyes or his ears (which ever one was easier to reach and the gouge the skin with her fingers…

_()()_

"_**It works even better with long nails Ichi-pet which is why you should seriously consider growing them out like mine. If that fails then you move on to option 2-hit em' where it hurts most-a snort "Men, their so fucking proud of what's in their pants and yet they squeal worse than a toddler if you accidentally grab or slap it. The pride themselves on being all high and mighty-if a woman beats them on the field or in the courtroom then she obviously cheated-she used her body to get to the top. **_

_**If neither of these tricks work and you still can't break free then aim for the spine-if you're wearing heels you have extra leverage-the dumb overconfident bastard will think you've wrapped your legs around him in order to pull him closer but you're aiming for his spine-if you put pressure on a certain area and I know you can pet-you're a lot stronger then ya let on-ya can cause some serious damage-temporarily immobilize him."**_

_**Ichigo bit her lip not really understanding why this woman had suddenly corned and pushed her up against the wall and tongue-fucked her right through her panties all the while giving her the 101 on one on self defense-it was above and beyond odd and she commended herself on her ability to multitask-**_

_**()()**_

The orangette inwardly cursed-wondering why this particular memory had apparently decided to lay hidden in her mind up until this very moment in time-then decided it really didn't fucking matter-she was just grateful to know what to do now-

'_Bastard won't know what him em'_

_()()_

"**You were supposed to keep a close watch on her, Ikkaku!"**

Madarame Ikkaku winced at the raspy commanding growls from his superior-even though he was rather used to the woman's personality-rough exterior-she still tended to scare the shit out of him from time to time-especially when she threatened to castrate him if Ichigo was hurt or soiled in anyway.

"I did at first but-

"**But what?" The woman growled**

Ikkaku rubbed the back of his neck not really wishing to discuss but knowing that he really had no choice in the matter

"Yumichika thought it would be a good idea to flirt with Ichigo-said it would best to make her feel as comfortable as possible-get her to trust me and it was working until that bandmate of hers-

"**Keiko?"**

"Yeah that's the one, any way the girl has such a big mouth-not to mention even though she comes off almost painfully naïve and lame at first she actually can be quite the fire cracker when it comes to protecting Ichigo."

"**Keiko is Ichigo's friend so you need to treat her well too."**

"Yeah, yeah I know ya don't have to tell me-

"**Don't talk to me that way or you'll be sipping your spiked eggnog out of your ass this year!"**

"Sorry, sorry look I just received the signal so do you want me to-

"**Once you get her out of there-take Ichigo to the nearest hotel-set her up in one of those fancy suites-tell Hiyori to keep her company-last thing we need is her freaking out or trying to escape before we can tell her what's going on."**

"Uh Captain?"

A grunt "**Why do you keep calling me that?"**

"Well you nearly ripped by arm off when I called you Ma'am that time so I figured-

Booming laughter reached Ikkaku's ears and had to hold the phone away from him so he wouldn't go deaf.

"**I'm hanging up now."**

"You want me to call you back?"

"**Nah, just keep an eye on that pilot-not sure whose side he's on just yet."**

_()()_

5 minutes-maybe 10-maybe 20-she honestly didn't know how many minutes had passed-Ichigo just stood there dimly registering that she had blood underneath her fingernails and that she surely most look like some wild untamed animal in the jungle-

A whistle reached her ears-the orangette turned not really knowing who or what to expect next.

Brown eyes blinked rapidly as she took in the familiar faces of the members of Xcution magazine-not really knowing what to make of them.

**()()**

Ginna grinned triumphantly and held out her open palm waiting for Shinji to drop a wad off cash in it-

"Told ya Ichi-chan could handle herself."

()()

_There was only one woman who could ever make Yuya feel like a silly teenager again-Ukitake Junko_

"_I'm sorry for showing up like this unannounced but I could use your help Ukitake-sensei." Yuya bowed her head and waited for the woman with white-blonde hair to let her inside._

_()()_

"_There's no need to apologize Yuya, please have a seat, make yourself comfortable and I'll go make us some tea."_

_The tall raven sat down in the seat closest to the fireplace, crossed her hands in her lap and waited._

_A moment or two later Junko returned to the living room and sat down on the couch, legs crossed, "Now then what brings my favorite student all this way?"_

"_I met someone."_

_A fine white blonde brow was raised in surprise "Oh? So things didn't work out between you and that scruffy blond manager, that's a shame," a frown and here I was looking forward to being a godmother come next fall."_

"_I'd prefer not to discuss it if that's alright with you, sensei."_

_Junko reached for her cup and handed Yuya another one before encouraging the younger woman to continue._

_Yuya didn't know why she was having such a difficult time getting the words out-her former sensei wasn't the type to judge no matter how odd or out of character she might seem _

"_I met another woman and I don't even know why I'm attempting to make a relationship work especially since it is most likely doomed for failure because of our vast differences but," she fell silent and raised her cups to her lips-giving the other woman opportunity to speak._

"_My guess would be that this woman has awakened something in you that you have tried to shut out for years-you falter and curse yourself because around her you feel unsure and off balance."_

_Yuya nodded. She had a feeling her former sensei would say something like that-be able to read her so easily even as she kept her face void of emotion._

"_Go on tell me the rest."_

"_Well you know me-know that as the eldest daughter of the Kuchiki family line that I am required to carry myself as high class respectable member of society. My grandfather and the other elders already frown upon my decision to go into law-they do not care if I am one of the best at my firm because in their minds I am wasting time-being selfish-disgracing the blood line-they much rather I settle down and bare children but I have no interest in that-not anymore."_

"_It seems to me that you have already made up your mind."_

_Yuya shook her head "No I haven't not really," a sigh "I just feel so lost."_

_An abrupt laugh rang out in the air just then "You're not lost Yuya you're torn and trust me when I say that the best path to choose is the one that comes straight from the heart."_

"_Lot of good that did me, last time I gave my heart to someone they ripped a hole in it!"_

"_I wasn't just referring to just your connection with this woman Yuya, I am talking about all aspects of your life-you're strong, you're fierce, intelligent, beautiful, capable of ruling the world if you wished to but you don't and why? Because you fear the wrath of your grandfather and the elders which is ridiculous because times have changed greatly and whether they like it or not their just going to have to learn to accept it."_

_Yuya played with the ring on her finger-not wishing to part with it even though Kisuke had been the one to give it to her-not so much because the scruffy blond still held a piece of her heart she couldn't get back but more so because the man had it blessed in a temple before presenting it to her-it was supposed to ward off an evil or bad things. _

_The raven didn't believe in such nonsense but she would admit that it gave her a sense of security._

_She looked up meeting the older woman's eyes again "When did you decide that Shukuko was the one for you?"_

_A dreamy sigh "Knew it since the very moment I laid eyes on her-well after I lectured her about bringing her dirty magazines into my "family-oriented café that is."_

"_But you're so different I mean you're like spring and winter."_

"_Exactly and that is why a moment with her is never boring."_

"_Well I suppose that's reasonable."_

"_Love isn't about being reasonable Yuya-we can't help who we are drawn to-now stop stalling what is it you need from me?"_

_()()_

"_Surely you must be joking."_

"_I most certainly am not."_

"_I'm sorry Yuya but I can not picture you driving a pick up or wrestling a wild bull," a slight smirk "Not that it wouldn't be an amusing sight to see but why do you want to change who you are?"_

"_Because I won't ask Kenpa to change herself-she's comfortable being wild and brash and I figure I'll have an easier time stepping into her world then she would stepping into mine."_

"_Well I'm not sure how Shu and I can be of any real help to you," the woman looked thoughtful for a minute- "She's asleep but I suppose we could go looking through the her closet and find you something to wear."_

"_Remember it has to be butch."_

_()()_

That was two days ago and now as Yuya stood in front of the mirror-just hours away from her date with Kenpa she was beginning to have second thoughts and decided that she needed another's opinion-who would be more fitting for the role then her younger sister?

"Rukia when you have finished playing footsie with your girlfriend could you please come in here, there is something wish to talk to you about."

The sound of shuffling across the hall and then a slamming of a door followed by hurried foot steps and a loud answering call of "Coming, Yuya-nee!"

Yuya cringed as the portraits on the walls and her dresser shook. "Rukia how many times have I told you not to run in the house?"

()()

The door flew open and Rukia stepped inside feeling shortly out of breath for reasons other than running "Sorry Yuya-nee won't happen again," she frowned upon realizing the room was apparently empty- "Yuya-nee?"

A voice came from behind the long dressing screen "Sit on the bed and do not touch anything I will be out in a moment."

A smirk came across the younger raven's face-silver blues sparkling with not-so-innocent intent "Or we could save time and I could come join you back there?" she was teasing of course but Yuya-nee didn't have to know that.

"Absolutely not do not even think about it."

Rukia shrugged, "suit yourself," and sat down on the bed.

()()

Yuya emerged from behind the screen with her hair pulled back into a simple pony tail, face void of makeup, dressed white dago t-shirt, brown vest, boot cut dark blue jeans (with a bulge in the front?) Rukia raised a brow at that-and brown leather boots.

"Um Yuya-nee I really don't think you need to put a sock in your underwear."

"Please use your head for once in your life Rukia, this is what being butch is all about."

A moments pause and then Rukia burst into a fit of giggles.

Yuya frowned, "Are you telling me that this is not butch?"

Rukia couldn't stop giggling-she had no idea what had gotten into her dear sisters head but she wished she had a camera on hand.

"Rukia!" The older raven growled out a warning.

Rukia cleared her throat and forced herself to stop giggling "I'm sorry Yuya-nee but you just-you're outfit isn't exactly butch but-

"What?" Yuya snapped growing increasingly annoyed "What is wrong with what I am wearing-you don't honestly expect me to start chewing beef jerky, smoking like a chimney and wear beer stained tees under a flannel jacket do you?"

Rukia burst into another fit of giggles, falling back on to the bed-wrinkling her sisters' bed sheets in the process-

"RUKIA!"

The younger raven jumped as she felt the room drop at least 20 degrees below in temperature. "My apologizes Yuya-nee its not exactly butch but its-well its different but not in a bad way."

A frown "Do you think Kenpa will like it?"

"Well once you get rid of the sock, then yeah she'll like it."

'_**But she likes you just as you are-all prim and proper like-why can't you see that Yuya-nee?'**_ Rukia shook her head inwardly thinking these thoughts but not bothering to voice them out loud.

_()()_

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: How long will the bleach series be? Only Kubo-sensei would know…but fangirls such as myself can enjoy guessing.

A/N This is the second to last chapter of Holiday

Ane-chan, the time draws nearer

**SpiN Me A HoLiDaY**

16/17

FLASHBACKS ARE A GIRLS BEST FRIEND…WELL IN SLY'S WORLD ANYWAY

'_**What the fuck is going on in here? Who is he?"**_

_**Truthfully having a man inside her house wasn't what really irritated-oh no it was the fact that said man was eating all of the desserts in her house-he was almost as bad as the bino duet-**_

_**Looking like a child as he licked sugar crystals off of his slim fingers, the man replied 'I can not work on an empty stomach.'**_

'_**Not my problem,' Gli snarled out right before she grabbed the now empty plate and threw it into the sink-not carrying the least if it shattered or cracked.**_

_**She turned narrowed electric blues on Shiori and Ula 'Well? Are you going to explain yourself or are you going to force me to unleash the Crimson Panther?"**_

_**Looking as amused (Shiori) and unfazed as ever (Ula) the bino duo responded in turn **_

'_**You've returned.'**_

'_**Welcome back Gli! I'd ask ya where you were hidin' Ichi at but the creampuff snorter over here just informed us that my cousin is not with you.'**_

'_**Ichigo is at practice which come to think of it should YOU practice at some point-you are in a band right?'**_

'…'

'_**You look like you slept in your clothes, child of nine lives.'**_

_**Gli rolled her eyes 'Yeah so I did, sue me.' Gli pulled out a chair and sat down 'Ichigo is at practice I only dropped in for a few minutes because I wanted to make sure you crazy coke bitches didn't trash my house.'**_

'_**Crazy maybe but I've never snorted coke a day in my life, kitten.'**_

'_**Why did you sleep in your clothes?'**_

_**Gli shrugged, 'This is nothing I once went an entire month with out bathing.'**_

'_**Heh,' gold eyes glittered, 'That so? And here I thought you were a kitty who groomed herself on the daily.'**_

'_**We're not here to talk about me and my daily hygiene we're here to talk about h-**_

'_**Surely you bathe yourself before and after you have sex, child of nine lives?'**_

'_**Yeah I fucking bathe my couchie smells fresher than fuckin' daisies in spring time now stop beating around the bush and tell me what the fuck a cobra packer is doing in my house?'**_

_**Shiori cackled, 'Cobra packer I'm gonna have to remember that one.'**_

'_**Perhaps we could have Kairi turn it into a song,' Ula turned to address the honey blonde who hadn't said a single word.**_

'_**I'll give it some thought but for now I think we should get serious and talk about why we're really here.'**_

_**Gli blamed it on the poor fucking lightning in the kitchen (she'd been meaning to get the bulb fixed for a little over a month now) the fact that she hadn't recognized the petite singer-her strawberry's child hood friend. 'Huh well then again she's wearing a lot more clothes compared to last time.'**_

_**Kairi finished off the last of her custard and offered Gli a small smile and nod 'Nice to see you again.'**_

'_**Yeah, real fucking grand, now if you could kindly shine some light on the situation at hand it would be greatly appreciated,' Gli grinned tightly-showing each and every one off her sharper than normal canines.**_

_**She expected a flinch or a shudder or a flicker of fear or uneasiness to radiate off the petite girl and couldn't quite decide if she was impressed or annoyed when she found traces of neither.**_

_**Kairi dabbed at her lips with her napkin and looked expectantly at her dark haired boyfriend 'Ryuuzaki?'**_

_**()()()**_

_**"So let me see if I get this straight...You are a detective from overseas who is currently on a leave of suspension because you got involved with one of the clients you had sworn to protect and during the time that you were playing happy newly weds with an underage pop-rock star you came across a scandal-only it turned out to so much more than you had originally suspected.**_

_**Ironically enough this scandal wound up being tied to your client/girlfriend or at least this was your initial thought process until you and your men (and I use this word very loosely because as far as I am concerned there is nothing about you or any **__**man**__** for that matter who impresses me) discovered that it wasn't just Kairi being targeted but several pop-rock stars across the globe between the ages of 15-19?"**_

_**"That's about accurate, yes."**_

_**"Okay and where exactly does the bastard who heads Hogyoku Records fit into all of this?"**_

_**"Simply put: He's the one who orchestrated everything."**_

_**()()**_

_**Rena didn't appreciate being treated like a fool-did not like it in the least when anyone doubted or mocked her intelligence. **_

_**It took the combined strength of Izzy, Rangiku and Haineko to hold the cherry bomb back from choking the sneaky, slimy snake like woman who had the audacity even now to grin as though she didn't have a care in the world.**_

'_**So all this time-the company-out band, the records, the concerts, photo shoots, interviews all of it was a lie? Once our contracts expired you were just going to dump us off on some unknown part of the world and pass us along like we were fucking whores in a brothel?"**_

"_**Well that's not quite how I would phrase it but-**_

"_**You're a wicked evil bitch and you deserve to rot in a cell right along with that bastard Aizen!"**_

"_**Rena-chan please do not speak about Ginna this way, it breaks my heart." Rangiku spoke up just then.**_

_**Rena couldn't believe what she was hearing and she did not bother to hide her disgust towards the ginger blonde "You're protecting this wretch? Keiko was nearly raped a few weeks back and Ichigo was nearly assaulted a few short hours ago and you're actually gonna stand there and defend the bitch who could have stepped in and stopped it at any time?"**_

"_**But she didn't let-**_

"_**Save it! This bitch only stepped in so she could save herself she doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone but herself-a sneer 'Maybe its time you washed the fucking bleach out of your hair Rangiku!"**_

_**Gasps filled the room but Rena didn't care.**_

"_**You don't like what I have to say? Too FUCKING BAD-Ichigo isn't here so its my job to step in and speak on behalf of-**_

_**A hand was on her shoulder-damn it couldn't the princess just once let her finish her s-**_

"_**What is it Hime?"**_

"_**I know you're angry and worried but-**_

"_**But nothin' Ichigo is our FRIEND-yeah sometimes I wanna slap her silly-and okay I admit it I've been actin' like a bi-polar bitch a lot lately but none of that matters-this is our leader we're talking about here-she's always fighting battles alone-always being forced to make the decisions on what is best for our group and if that isn't bad enough then there's that girlfriend of hers-quite honestly I'm not even sure what to make of her-I mean where the HELL IS HER DAMN GIRLFRIEND DURING ALL OF THIS?"**_

_**Orihime but her bottom lip debating about whether or not she should tell the tattooed redhead about what her Ruki-bunny had once told her-that Gli had some type of spiritual connection or another and was able to track and sense Kurosaki-chan down. **_

_**Of course evening knowing this she couldn't help but ask the same question that Abarai-chan had just roared out.**_

_**()()**_

_**Perhaps somewhere along the way he had gotten lost-perhaps somewhere along the way his attraction to the young girl went beyond that point.**_

_**If Aizen Sousuke were any other man but Aizen Sousuke he would be a sniveling groveling mess right now in this moment in time-begging for mercy-asking for forgiveness but this isn't the way Aizen Sousuke did things.**_

_**He could only look at his young strawberry with awe-he could only fall that much more infatuated with her and if their weren't several weapons being pointed in his direction right now.**_

_**Aizen Sousuke would have taken great delight in licking the crimson droplets sprinkling the young girls' face and body because yes even with slight crazed/horrified eyes-even with her hair a mess-her eeny weeny bikini in pieces-her perfect peach tinted mouth opened but not making a sound-Kurosaki Ichigo had never looked more perfect in his eyes.**_

_**But Aizen wasn't an idiot and so he remained on the ground-barely moving a muscle lest he wish to have the woman with short green hair drive her blade straight into his abdomen or the other woman with a Spanish accent dig her dirtied boots into his spine- (1)**_

_**()()**_

_**Ichigo had no idea how many minutes might have passed before she was able to find her voice-**_

"_**I-**_

"_**There's no need to explain anything Ichigo-we have all the evidence that we need."**_

_**Evidence to what?**_

"_**More importantly, we'll take care of the rest."**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**Don't worry about it, just put on this and come with me."**_

_**Ichigo turned at the new comer-short-blonde pig tails-hazel brown eyes-fanged front tooth- "Hiyori?"**_

_**What the hell was her half cousin doing here?**_

"_**Hey Ichi long time no see."**_

_**Ichigo rubbed her bruised wrist and slowly made her way towards the blonde-ignoring the slight urge she had to look back at Aizen-she slipped the jacket on and sighed as the warmth enveloped her, then followed her cousin out of the room with out another word.**_

_**()()**_

_**Some time later…**_

_Despite the blondes' promise to tell her what had happened and what Ichigo was still more or less in the dark-Aizen was a bastard okay and?_

_But Hiyori made no move to tell the orangette anything-and now as the two girls sat on the bed in a random high class hotel suite and the shorter girl flipped through the channels Ichigo found herself thinking about everything and nothing._

_With all the commotion and drama she hadn't had a chance to retrieve her phone-didn't know if Gli was on her way to find her-or hell if her love even wanted to speak to her-had she even received her message-surely she must have?_

_Ichigo flew her stray bangs out of her face and fell back on to the bed-thinking that perhaps if she shut her eyes and focused she might be able to some how contact her blue-haired love._

_Stranger things had occurred and Gli was special so…_

"_Just as I figured there ain't shit on," Hiyori threw the remote across the room-not carrying where it landed and then turned her attention to her cousin-fuck that half shit-a cousin was a cousin and the strawberry orangette was her favorite._

"_So Ichi ya hungry?"_

"_Not really."_

"_What do you mean you're not hungry-ya gotta be hungry-look at this-look at this," the blonde grabbed one of the older girls' forearms and poked it "You eat any less and you'll be nothin' but skin and bones."_

_Ichigo shrugged "Go ahead and eat if you want to, Hiyori."_

_Hiyori scrunched up her nose and poked the orangette again "What's the matter with you-you're young, rich and hot what have you got to be so depressed about?"_

_Ichigo didn't offer a response._

"_Oh come on Ichigo I've been cooped up in a boarding school with a bunch of skinny bleached bimbos for the past 16 months I need to something fun-something normal-don't be so selfish-eat with me!"_

_When the strawberry still didn't respond the blonde started jumping on the bed- "Get up! Get up! Get up!"_

_An aggravated groan, "Stop that Hiyori."_

"_No can do Ichi-a pillow hit the blonde in the face momentarily making her stop but it didn't last-_

"_Oh it's a pillow fight you're looking for are ya?" hazel brown eyes danced "Get ready, Ichi!"_

"_Don't wanna," Ichigo mumbled childishly._

"_Too bad-you're young and its good exercise-grab your pillow and let's fight!"_

_()()_

"_**Where is Ichigo?"**_

"_**Oh you must be Gli-chan, I'm Ginna, SugaR Kingdom's manager it pains me ta say that-**_

_**Gli slapped the silver-haired woman's hand away-not carrying to hear her stupid voice in the least-**_

"_**I don't care about you or anyone else I only want Ichigo."**_

"_**Maa, maa, Gli-chan was it?"**_

_**Gli turned and narrowed electric blues at the scruffy blond standing next to Ginna, vaguely recognizing the man as the stage production manager but she din't give two flying fucks about what he had to say either unless he had answers to Ichigo's absence?**_

"_**If you know where my girlfriend is then spit it out now! I don't have time for meet and greets."**_

"_**It pains me ta say that we can't do that-Ichi-chan needs some time ta recover before she ca-**_

_**Recover? Gli grabbed a fist full Ginna's over priced blazer "Recover from what? Did some one hurt her?"**_

"_**Well it was a close call but-**_

_**Gli saw red and let go of her hold on the snake and advanced towards the hat and clogs instead- "No more games tell me what the fuck happened to Ichigo right now or I'll carve up your dopey looking face with good ole' pointy."**_

_**Of course she was bluffing but she doubt the blond would figure it out.**_

"_**Now, now you can't attack an innocent man and expect to get answers, be reasonable."**_

_**Gli didn't want to admit it but the man had a point.**_

"_**Fine. So start talking."**_

"_**Yer really should learn to respect your elders, kitten."**_

_**Gli's blue eyes flicked towards the silver snake once more- "Don't fucking call me a kitten!"**_

"_**I'll call yer whatever I want ta," a flash-barely a glimpse of crimson colored irises "Now then about Ichi-chan…"**_

_**()()**_

_**In the end neither Ginna nor Urahara told Gli much outside of Ichigo had lost her temper during a private meeting with Aizen and that she had been escorted out of the building and they hadn't seen her since.**_

_**Gli wasn't sure she was buying the entire story but it would be a fucking blizzard of the century in hell before she'd grovel or beg in order to get more answers-no she had wasted enough time here.**_

_**Ichigo was escorted out-riiiight escorted is that what they were calling it?  
**_

_**Now it was a question of who had been the orangette's escort?**_

_**The smooth talking pilot or the security guard with the bald head?**_

_**Cracking her knuckles and deciding that she didn't give a fuck-both bastards we're going to pay for ever touching a single hair on her strawberry's head-Gli headed for the exit door**_

_**()()**_

_**For a jolly ole' bastard well over 90 Santa could be quite generous-presenting one of her targets to her-well okay technically the man just happened to be stepped out of a limo while she was not-quite racing down the stairs but details were better suited for poets not chicks like her-**_

_**Gli's lip curled and her face twisted as neared closer and closer to the fucking bastard whose beauty was sorely dimmed by his gender-at least in her opinion-and wasted no time in zig-zagging her way through the parking lot in order to reach him-and then beat the shit out of him-**_

_**()()**_

_**The dark-skinned fucker had the nerve to smile at her-she should knock each sparkly white molar out of his damn mouth!**_

_**But she managed to restrain herself-at least for the moment.**_

"_**Evening Gli I admit I'm a bit surprised to see you out here I thought surely you'd be inside celebrating with Ichigo."**_

_**Electric blues flashed dangerously "Don't speak her name so casually."**_

_**A raised brow, "You do not like me very much do you?"**_

_**A snort, "Ya think?"**_

"_**Aside from admitting the fact that yes Ichigo is a beautiful young woman I have never done anything to you are her so I really don't understand your reasoning for be so hostile."**_

_**Was the man fucking serious?**_

"_**Men like you lie all the damn time!"**_

_**Gli refused to let this bastard fuck with her head. The moment she let her guard down for even a minute there was no telling what he might do because while she may not be ripe and sweet like Ichigo-may not glow naturally like her number one love-Gli knew she was damn good looking and that Tousen and men like Tousen wished to have their wicked way with her.**_

_**Wished to tame the wild hell cat-it would be considered a great triumph.**_

_**Not that Gli gave a shit what Tousen or any other man wanted or wished for-she would never let herself be tamed let alone touched by a cobra packer. FUCK THAT!**_

"_**Trouble in paradise?" Was a smirk playing on his fucking choco-cherry tinted lips now?**_

"…"

"_**Standing here making evil eyes at me won't solve anything. If you're having problems with Ichigo you should talk to her."**_

_**Gli didn't bother holding back a snarl this time-didn't bother keeping a respectable distance between them-she curled her hand into a fist winding it up just like pros and-**_

_**Fucker blocked her blow-no not blocked-dodged-like some kind of fucking-**_

_**"I want you to consider what might happen if you hit me. While you may not be escorted downtown I might have to slap you with a fine."**_

_**Was this bastard reading her mind or was it simply a common occurrence-did chicks like her threaten him often?**_

_**Is that why he seemed so entirely non-fazed with everything?**_

_**She really didn't care either way-something about Tousen just boiled her blood-the urge to kill him was most definitely rising once more.**_

_**"It's in your facial expressions-the way your eyes flicker and the way your mouth curls-all signs point to poorly concealed rage."**_

_**Gli sneered "Well you just know everything doncha?"**_

_**A chuckle "No. Not everything in fact I am still trying to figure out why you are out here when you should be inside," a slight pause "Unless you haven't heard about the incident that happened just a short while ago?"**_

_**It official the bastard was most definitely playing games with her-still maybe he'd tell her something she didn't know-**_

_**What incident."**_

_**"They say one of the members of the band lost it on set and almost killed a man."**_

_**Well Ryuuzaki had not mentioned that part-**_

_**Gli ignored the stabbing pain in her abdomen and demanded to know "When was the last time you saw my woman?"**_

_**"I've been out of town and only just returned today."**_

_**Gli studied Tousen's face-in order to see if he was telling the truth or lying-it certainly didn't fucking help that the bastard was wearing shades!**_

_**"What exactly do you expect from my woman?"**_

_**"Nothing at all I actually came here to tell her that today will be the last time we see each other because I'm moving."**_

"_**Moving?"**_

"_**It's not really in my nature to discuss my personal life with a stranger but I see no harm in telling a teenage girl."**_

"_**Not that your opinion matters to me one way or another but I am older than Ichigo so I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like a child."**_

"_**My, my look at that and entire sentence with out a single slur word."**_

_**Gli scowled and Tousen chuckled once more.**_

"_**We'll see whose laughing when I rip off your balls, asshole."**_

"_**So young-you remind me a bit of myself actually well minus the trucker mouth that is."**_

_**What the fuck was this? Why was this bastard-**_

_**Gli rolled her shoulders "Where exactly are you running away to?"**_

"_**I am not running away I am moving."**_

"_**Same damn thing."**_

"_**Not quite but what does it matter?"**_

_**A scoff, "As if I'm only asking because Ichigo seems to have developed some sort of fondness for you-she'd probably wanna send you a post card or something-not that I'd let her send it out but-**_

"_**You will only push her away if you try to control her."**_

_**Gli's tone dropped to a chilling degree "Don't fucking lecture me I'll handle my woman however I see fit."**_

"_**It is not a lecture-just words of wisdom-it is your choice on whether or not you choose to utilize them."**_

_**This piece of shit!**_

"_**Enough pussy footing, where the hell is my woman?"**_

_**The man removed his shades looking a bit alarmed "You've not seen her? She's not inside?"**_

_**Gli did not like the sound concern in his voice-did not care for the it in the least-it only pissed her off more-because it meant that Tousen would not die today because the man did not have her strawberry orangette-**_

_**She ignored the way her stomach lurched once again and retrieved the small old fashioned letter opener from her purse-an heirloom from a mother she had never known-Tousen may not have Ichigo but she still hated the man-even more so because it was clear that his sudden disappearance would only upset her strawberry love-she would just have to put the bastards plans on pause for now-popping the fuckers tires was a good start!**_

_**()()**_

_**Gli didn't usually like to compare herself to fictional characters especially from such a ghastly film as Kill Bill but right now she could totally and completely relate to the woman-she was out for blood and would not stop until she got-verbal threats and popping tire on an automobile wasn't enough-not nearly enough-not it was time to bring in the big guns-literally-**_

_**()()**_

_**((Hello?))**_

_**(**__(Yeah hi Winry, listen if Riza is there put her on the phone))_

_**((Oh Gli its so nice to hear from you although you really should learn to properly announce who you are when you're ca-**_

_((Yeah I'll be sure to remember that-anyway put her on the phone))_

_**((Well I would except…she's a little preoccupied at the moment…**_

_**Gli didn't miss the playful tone in Winry's voice-any other time at any other day she would have been amused but now was not the time-**_

_((I'm sure she can lick your muff later-now let me talk to__**-**_

_**A crackling noise-**_

_**((This better be good))**_

_((Listen I'll make it up to you later or something-just answer me this: How fast can you drive?))_

_**((What? You need a lift somewhere?))**_

_**((**__No I want to put a couple of bullets through a few bastards' skulls but I can't got it with out you and the girls'))_

"…"

_**((**__HELLO?))_

_**((I'm here-the girl's and I will be over in 15 to 20 tops!))**_

_**((**__Right, see you then.))_

_**But of course Gli wasn't really going to wait that long-their were plenty of gunshops in town she'd just borrow one and return it by night fall-**_

_**Then when Riza and the girls did show up they'd do some real damage.**_

_**She licked her lips-**_

'_For now I'm gonna play.'_

_**()()**_

_**Peace and quiet. A nice quiet evening at home. A party for two.**_

_**Yumichika let out a purr of content and shifted in his lovers arms- "This is so nice having you home for once, not having to share you with anyone else-just enjoying our time together."**_

"_**Mm hmm I couldn't ask for a better way to spend it."**_

_**Sadly for Ikkaku and Yumichika the moment of peace and tranquility wasn't meant to last especially as the more flamboyant one of the pair detected a scent most unbeautiful-**_

"_**Ikkaku you told me you showered."**_

"_**I did, this morning."  
**_

"_**You're getting your sweat all over me and messing up my hair in the process, get off!" the smaller man cried dramatically**_

"_**You had no objections to sweat earlier, Yumichika." Ikkaku felt the need to point out**_

"_**That was different-this is-ewww don't try to kiss me now-**_

"_**Aww come on Yumi its just-ooof!**_

_**Yumichika pushed his sweaty bald headed lover off of him and stood up no longer wishing to cuddle-he crossed his arms waiting for Ikkaku to do as he commanded-**_

_**Backing away as his lover reached for him-ignoring the way his skin warmed at the sight of his "dirty" lover-**_

"_**No absolutely not-you march up stairs right now and take a shower!"**_

_**Dark eyes danced "Only if you say you'll join me?"**_

"_**I-**_

_**Yumichika's reply was drowned out-put on an immediate-indefinite halt at the sound of a rocket?**_

_**No not a rocket**_

_**A loud explosive noise which made the very foundation of the house shake-**_

_**Followed by-**_

_**A whole-a large fucking hole big enough to let the creatures in the forest through the front door should they choose to do so-**_

_**On instinct Ikkaku had shielded Yumichika with his body-not carrying in the least if his lover would gripe and complain later-**_

"_**Ikkaku?"**_

"_**Just stay down for now-I'll handle this."**_

_**He slowly released Yumichika and stood to his feet-**_

_**()()**_

_**A pair of long legs incased in tight leather pants-a hand now reaching through the hole in the door-lifting the latch-**_

_**A moment later…**_

_**The door was kicked open**_

_**It was revealed as a woman-a snarling blue haired, blue-eyed woman hoisting some type of bazooka or canon over her shoulder-WTF?**_

"_**You crazy ass bitch you just blew a fucking hole through my front door!"**_

_**Said crazy ass bitch flicked a long blue bang out of her face and stepped inside the rest of the way and sneered at him-not caring in the least that he was a good head or two taller than her-**_

"_**The next one will be through your right knee cap," blue eyes flickered to the figure crouched on the carpeted floor "Or his chest depending on how you decide to answer my question, that is."**_

"_**Ikkaku?"**_

"_**Stay there, Yumichika I've got this."**_

"_**No Ikkaku I think sh-**_

"_**Shh it will be alright-trust me I'm not going to let her fire another whatever the hell it is she fired just now-**_

"_**That's not what I mean-**_

"_**Trust me I've got this Yumi, why don't you go on up and shower first, I'll join you soon."**_

_**An aggravated sigh, "No you idiot I'm trying to tell you that I think this girl is Ichigo-chan's lover."**_

_**Gli cracked a grin "You're pretty bright there feather face, maybe I won't maim you after all," deciding baldy wasn't going to give her answers or the strawberry she was looking for, the blue haired girl made her way towards the effeminate looking man-**_

"_**I'm only going to ask this question one more time: Where is Ichigo?"**_

_**()()**_

_**Will Gli be reunited with Ichigo? **_

_**Will Kenpa and Yuya have a good time on their date? **_

_**Will Rena tell Shuhei what happened between her and Szayel? **_

_**Will Keiko ever stop text-ing?**_

_**Will Rukia get to ring in the New Year with both her girlfriend and her best friend?**_

_**Is this the end for the girls of SugaR KingdoM and their loves?**_

_**STAY TUNED FOR THE CONCLUSION!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: I always said I wanted a blue cat but I never had any intention of naming it Grimm/Gli so obviously I am still not Kubo-sensei, nor shall I ever be.**_

_**A/N In the future you probably shouldn't read my stuff if you're not a fan of Aizen-fair warning!**_

_()_

_Thank you Ane-chan and Romo and to those of you who bothered to show time and interest for this fic…means the world to SLY, never forget that!_

_()_

_Dedication: Ane-chan and I have a mission don't we Ane-chan?_

_()()_

_Gli~Grimmjow_

_Ichigo~Strawberry Orangette_

_Rukia~Ruki-bunny_

_Orihime~Hime_

_Rena-Renji_

_Keiko-Keigo_

_Yuya-Byakuya_

_Kenpa-Kenpachi_

_Aizen_

_Ginna~Gin_

_Shuhei_

_Noila~Nnoitra_

_Tessa~Tesla_

_Izzy~Izuru_

_Rangiku_

_Shiori~Shiro_

_Ula~Ulquiorra_

_Szayel_

_Kisuke_

_Ikkaku_

_Tousen_

_Ukitake~Junko_

_Shinji_

_Hiyori_

_Cross over characters:_

_Death Note_

_Yagami Kairi~Yagami "Kira" Raito_

_Ryuuzaki "L/Eru" Lawliet_

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Riza Hawkeye_

_Winry Rockbell_

_Olivier Armstrong_

_Eka-Edward Elric_

_Roza~Roy Mustang_

_()() ()() ~ ()() ()()~()()_

_**SpiN Me A HoLiDaY**_

_**FINALE!**_

"So what exactly is going to happen to our band now?"

Truthfully Rena, nor Hime, nor Keiko were expecting any sort of real reply and then suddenly…

The door opens and a

A woman that they have never seen up until this moment in time waltzes in her fancy red blazer, skirt and matching red heels with the kind of hair that is naturally glossy and wavy without any products blowing in the non-existent breeze to suddenly announce that she is now in charge and

"The album will be released on the 21st as originally scheduled. Then on News Years Eve SugaR KingdoM will perform at the Red Tower in downtown Seireitei-after this I will make an public announcement stating that the band will take a temporary hiatus because I think we can all agree that a vacation is long over due. The band will regroup on the 31st of October when you will start you first tour across the globe."

Well that was certainly a mouthful.

"Will Ginna-san be okay with all of this I mean-

A slight smirk stretches across cherry painted lips "You girls juts leave Ginna to me and focus on doing what you do best." The mystery woman turned to leave-

"Um one last thing before you go-

She stopped and turned "Yes?"

"Well um you never did tell us your name."

"Kyoka, Aizen Kyoka."

Keiko's eyes grew to a comical size-Rena nearly choked on her bubblegum and Orihime bit her bottom lip "Um you're not related to Aizen-san by any chance are you?"

Eyes so very much like the bastard they were referring to glittered "…"

"Um what's going to happen to Aizen-san after he's released from the hospital I mean?"

"Once he is well enough to I expect he'll go to trial and plead his case."

"Their giving that bastard a trial!" Rena felt rage over come her once again-not giving a damn if this woman technically hadn't done anything if she was fucking related to that piece of shit Aizen she should d-

"Don't act so surprised," she continued on as thought the redhead hadn't interrupted her "My brother is rich, powerful and intelligent-he could quite easily say that the young strawberry came on to him-

"WHAT?"

"But what about-

"Don't concern yourself with affairs that are better swept under the mattress-in a few years time you girls will be women and you'll look back on this moment and…well perhaps not laugh but-

"Thank you Kyoka, you can leave now-the girls have had enough surprises for one day."

The trio turned "Isshin-san!"

"Daddy apologizes for being late my SugaR girls but I had take care of something before I could come here."

_**()()**_

_**Every girl should have a little black dress in their closet or at the very least something to accentuate her natural beauty and show off her feminine curves-Yuya smiled wryly- **_

'_**Only Kenpa is not like the average every day woman'**_

_**Not that the elegant raven didn't appreciate the efforts the other woman had gone through to look for their date-for she did-her favorite part being the dark mane which was normally wild and spiked with gel tonight fell in long glossy waves-it made Kenpa's face look softer, more approachable. **_

_**If the beastette was wearing makeup at all-Yuya noted that they were very neutral or basic colors.**_

_**But the heels were the biggest shocker of Kenpa's overall appearance, open toed 3 inch heels with straps winding all the way up to her calves-Yuya herself had almost selected an exact replica last month.**_

"_**If feel like an asshole in this uber girly get-up but you look pretty hot in those jeans, Yuya." Without further warning Kenpa advanced on the smaller woman –wasting no time in pressing her up against the door frame and slipping her hands around Yuya's tiny waist before diving into "said jeans" feeling the silky thighs with the pads of her finger tips- "You're so damn skinny, its so easy for me to touch you."**_

_**Yuya shivered, allowing herself to get caught up in the sensation up until a soft moan slipped past her lips-then she felt mortified when she heard Kenpa's grunt of approval followed by**_

"_**Just the way I like a woman, wet and ready for me."**_

_**A snow flake falling onto the tip of her blushing nose reminded Yuya that she and her date were still very much outside in front of her house where just about everyone could see what they were doing-or more accurately what this wild woman was doing to her-**_

_**The last thing the proud raven wished for was to wind up splashed on the cover of some trashy newspaper or worse, the cursed internet!**_

"_**Stop!" **_

_**It was a shout clear as a crystal bell and even though Kenpa did not wish to stop she complied with Yuya's command even as she continued to grin up at her and say "You're probably right, its best if we stop here-after all we wouldn't want to rush when we have the whole night ahead of us."**_

_**She offered the raven a softer smile this time-loving the rosy pink color dusting Yuya's cheeks and nose-and climbed to her feet "Let's get going then, yeah?"**_

_**()()**_

"_**Order anything you want on the menu. I'm not even looking at the prices."**_

"_**I-I appreciate the offer but its not really necessary I mean we can split the bill?" Yuya suggested instead. **_

_**She didn't even need to glance at the menu in order to know that the appetizers alone were astronomically priced-the last thing she wished to do was put Kenpa in the poor house. "We could try some place cheaper?"**_

_**Kenpa eyes grew cold and the tone in her voice carried a deeper rasp "Don't you dare presume to think you know everything about me Yuya. Money isn't an issue-now order or I'll order for you."**_

_**Yuya fiddled with the ring around her finger. Kisuke had never spoken to her in this manner while they had been together-actually come to think of it there was hardly a time when the scruffy blond didn't expect her to pay.**_

_**Always with that dopey grin on his face, scratching the back of his head sheepishly or flapping his fan-before going into some long over exaggerated tale about how he had left his wallet on the mantle in the Kuchiki mansion or how he left it in his laundry hamper-Yuya shook her head, banishing all thoughts of the cheating bastard and met Kenpa's now guarded gaze.**_

"_**I wasn't trying to sugg- a sigh, "It wasn't my intention-I mean I=**_

"_**Hey, hey now none of that-let's not turn this into a power war-let's just order one dish and split it?"**_

_**Up until she met Kenpa, Yuya hadn't particularly liked having her face touched-at any other time with any other person she would have moved away rather than moving in closer like she was doing right. Taking it one step further and moving their chairs closer together-initiating the first kiss of the night.**_

_**()()**_

"_**I've never seen Yuya-nee look so adorably well…anything-I wish you had been there, Hime."**_

"_**I'm sure if things work out between her and Kenpa-san then I'll be seeing a lot of it in the near future, Ruki."**_

_**The two girls were on their way to Gli's house because bottom line was: Rukia was sick and tiered of being ignored by her best friend!**_

_**Orihime didn't bother telling her raven beauty that the blue-haired girl most likely wouldn't be home-didn't bother telling Rukia about what happened just a few short hours ago-didn't bother-she wasn't trying to keep secrets but lately the princess had had enough drama to last 20 lifetimes. And it just wasn't healthy and she just wanted a nice romantic or platonic-whichever-so long as it was relaxed and enjoyable evening with her girlfriend.**_

_**Because while she understood Rukia's frustrations with her BFF, Orihime was beginning to feel like all her attempts to make the older girl happy came up short.**_

_**When she met with Tatsuki yesterday afternoon the athletic girl had told her…**_

"_You're being silly Orihime, of course Rukia hasn't stopped loving you."_

"_I know she still loves me but lately its," a sigh, "Hey Tatsuki-chan remember when we were little and you would always defend me when the popular girls would pick on me?"_

_The dark haired girl nodded and urged the princess to elaborate._

"_Well Rukia's not being picked on but I just have this urge-this desire to protect her lately-not that I think Gli is a bad person or anything but it seems like the friendship is more like 50-60 rather than 50-50 you know and I just don't like the idea of-_

'_Have you talked to Rukia about this?"_

"_Well yes I mean sort of but she always has this way of distracting me and-_

"_Forget about all that for a minute Orihime, what do you want right now?"_

_The princess put her finger to her lips and considered the question before giving a response "I just want my goddess to smile again."_

"_She doesn't smile anymore?"_

"_No she does it's just- Orihime shook her head "It doesn't reach her eyes and I-damn it Tatsuki-chan I don't think I've ever been so angry with someone in my life," gun metal gray lowered in to the steaming mug of java "I feel so restless lately, even with my Ruki-bunny snuggled closely me at my side it's not-its not enough-in the back of my mind I can't help but think- she trailed off and shook her head, "Forget it, it's silly, I don't know what's-_

_A slightly larger hand settled on top hers "Orihime we've been friends forever and you know that I'll never judge you-even if I don't agree with every decision you make all the time-such as down playing your talents as a singer-_

"_Tatsu-_

_The dark haired girl held up a hand "Let me finish."_

"_Bu-_

"_Even though I don't always agree with every decision you make I know that in the long run your heart is in the right place-it is the only reason I didn't sock that stuck up bitch in the face the moment I heard she harassed you backstage right before your live performance."_

"_Please don't call Rukia a bitch, Tatsuki-chan."_

_Fingers combed through short dark hair "Fine, I'm sorry for calling her a bitch but before she came into the picture, you were mine-no you're still mine."_

"_Ta-Tatsuki-chan?"_

_Where was this coming from? Never in all the years that she'd know her best friend had there ever even been a hint at-_

"_She might have your heart Orihime but I was always have your soul-the bond between sisters can never be broken, don't forget that."_

_The princess didn't really understand but just having the reassurance that her best friend was in her corner helped put her mind at ease-she wiped the small tears from her eyes and reached over to hug the other girl._

"_Thank you, Tatsuki-chan."_

"_Anytime, Orihime."_

_After a moment the not so happy mood lightened "Now then tell me more about this sorority girl you've been chatting with on line recently?"_

"_Well she's actually younger than me but I guess there was some sort of silly mix up with her files or something and so her cousin is stuck in highschool and she's living out her first year in a sorority house-there's some dance or soiree or something in a few weeks right after new years I uh-well I kind of want to go but-_

"_No buts Tatsuki-chan, gray-eyes sparkled, "You should totally go!"_

"_I- a faint blush "I wouldn't really know what to say or wear or-_

_Orihime wagged her finger at the other girl "Since when does Tatsuki doubt herself? The Tatsuki-chan I know would never-_

"_It's different-sorority sisters-they have that whole inner circle thing and-_

"_So I'm sure even some stuffy college girls would find it difficult to resist you-_

_More blushing "Stop I'm not-_

"_Yes you are-_

()()

"I swear to god I will explode if we show up and she's too busy munching on her strawberrys' carpet to open the fucking door!"

Perhaps it would be best to tell her Ruki-bunny what was going on afterall.

As if the heavens or some divine being had felt the need to give her that extra needed push Orihime received a text just then.

It was from the one and only Strawberry-Orangette herself.

The message was short and sweet

_**Hey Inoue, sorry about this afternoon.**_

_**I know you, Rena and Keiko are probably wondering what really happened, once I've gotten a good nights rest I'll tell you everything-just please don't cry!**_

()()

"So you mentioned you had a daughter before?"

"Her name was Yachiru."

"Was?"

"She died because some jackass thought it would be fun to sprinkle arsenic on top of gumdrops for extra added flavor."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago."

Yuya wasn't an expert but she had feeling that she had hit a nerve just now.

A raised brow "How old are you exactly?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Not that Yuya would suddenly run out of the restaurant if her beastette turned out to be like twice her age, it was more so she wanted to know everything she could about Kenpa-she found the wild woman intriguing.

Completely different from any one else she had ever known.

'I'm 33."

"Thirty-three?"

Barking laughter "I get that a lot, even when I was in my teens-many times people tended to make the mistake in thinking I was the mother and my mother was my daughter and I guess I could see why since I'm practically a giant compared to her."

"So would you say you look more like your father then?"

More laughter.

Yuya scowled "What? It's a perfectly reasonable question."

Gray-green eyes glittered "Yes it is-or yeah it would be if I had a father."

Yuya's lips tightened into a line and she crossed her arms. "I'm not following-explain."

"Maybe some day-for now let's just finish our meal."

Yuya had already set down her fork and pushed her plate away from her. "I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

"Dessert then."

()()

"Bout damn time you showed up I was beginning to think I'd have to do everything by myself."

Riza continued unloading the equipment from the trunk, carefully placing the cases on the side walk as she gave her explanation to Gli on why she was running a bit late "I would have been here a lot sooner but the "general" demanded and explanation and first she said no, not that this would have stopped me mind you especially since she promised to watch Bry anyway.

Gli raised a brow at this-having a hard time picturing a hard ass like Olivier Armstrong taking care of a little boy. She noted that Riza had not come along-in addition to Winry there were two other blonds' in the van-ones the blue haired girl did not recognize from the range. "Friends of yours?"

Riza's sherry colored eyes twinkled as she introduced Gli to her other two companions-the first was tall, slim without the kind of feline grace which could almost rival Gli's own aside from the obvious fact that he was clearly male-granted a girly looking one but male all the same. The second was tall and curvaceous with boobs that could rival Rukia's beloved princess. "The one on the right is Fai, the one on the left is Mai and no they are not related." (1-2)

"Hn, do they have any skill or talent?"

Riza's lips curled into a smirk "Lead us to your targets and you'll find out."

Electric blues flashed. Hmm that did sound rather promising.

()()

It wasn't even something Gli really had to think about-it was just a matter of doing it.

And as fun as it would be to let ladies of Goldihawkes go wild Gli thought it would be much more effective if they just distract the security guards, doctors and nurses and let her confront Aizen on her own because after all.

"Ichigo is my woman and so it is my job to-

Riza cut her off- "You're wasting time talking to me when you could be exacting revenge right now."

Gli let out a growl hating it she was interrupted.

The blonde just smirked and patted her gun (this time it was a pistol) lovingly "Get going Kitty cat."

()()

()()

"This is where you want to go?"

No, actually a strip club is one of the last places on earth Yuya wanted to be but if she was going to make things work with Kenpa then she had to let loose a little-of course it would be a lot easier to do this if she had some wine in her system.

"They won't let just average trash from the streets into this particular, night club," she explained as she walked up to the glass doors with her palm firmly clasped in the older' woman's. "Plus I've heard they have professional hula dancers here on Thursday nights or maybe it was Saturday? Hmm well either this is something to be said about grass skirts and-

"Oh so you like hula girls do ya? Want me to put on a grass skirt and a coconut bra for you? I'm not sure I'd be able to fit the damn thing but I can certainly try."

Yuya had been joking about the hula girls but now that Kenpa had put the image in her head well…

"Play your cards right and I might just consider it."

It felt good to relax and flirt a little-to act more confident than she actually felt at the moment.

()()

Growing up Rukia and Gli had always talked about how they couldn't stand the thought of uber girly girls gathered in one spot in order have their oh so fantastic sleepovers-where they could talk about boys and makeup and throwing pillows and popcorn at eachother…well perhaps not popcorn but-

It wasn't Gli who answered the door.

"Hiya must be Rukia and Hime-chan, I'm Shiori I'm sure Ichi's told ya all about me."

A golden eyed albino who did lool a lot like Gli's strawberry-well before the orangette chopped off her hair anyway still the bone structure of this girls' face was damn near identical.

"Anyway steada standin' round why don't ya come in and have some smores?"

Rukia didn't want any fucking smores. She wanted to wring her best friend by her own damn hair and then she wanted to pack up their suitcases and set out on an adventure to Canada with their girlfriends. 3 fun filled weeks doing nothing but skiing, boarding and sight seeing.

They'd most likely miss Christmas and News Years but Rukia didn't care about any of that.

She pushed passed the girl with powdered skin and demanded to know "Where the hell is Gli?"

When the raven did not receive and immediate answer she set off through the house calling out to her blue-haired best friend "Gli? Gli? Gli answer me now if you're here damn it!"

Not dead silence but the sound of running water.

If Rukia were anyone else she would have knocked however she felt no need to knock since she had barged in on Gli many times.

()(0

However after receiving an eye full of man meat moving in an out of a firm apple bottom, which looked like it had been drizzled with honey she decided that she would catch up with Gli another day since the other girl was clearly not here-rather she had a bunch of strange people living and apparently having sex in her house.

Rukia couldn't help but snort after she shut the door.

'It's a good thing her dad is never home.'

()()

Yuya supposed that there was perhaps something beautiful about the way the dancers were moving their long, toned and tanned bodies but she never quite understood the tiny pieces of fabric they were trying to pass off as underwear. Tiny strings wedged up ones ass crack-how could that be considered sexy or comfortable?

She shook her head-not really wishing to know.

Kenpa did not miss the look on Yuya's face-not to mention-the elegant raven uneasy energy radiating off her in waves-

"Come let's go get a drink at the bar."

Not that the beastette had anything against the tables and booths set up but the bar seemed like a better idea-at least for now "You look like you could use one."

()()

Gli found the slick haired bastard surrounded by a mountain of pillows in a pristine white room-he had bandages over both his ears and some minor scratches and bruises on his arms and neck but otherwise appeared to be more or less unharmed- was a smirk on his lips

"So the mysterious fangirl has decided to show her face at last,"-intelligent deep brown eyes flickered "Yes I suppose I can see why my number one star chose you as a temporary lover-there is something about your stance and those eyes… a pause "Yes those eyes remind me of a cat I once had during my youth. He wasn't very well trained and tended to spray my designer curtains in spring time."

Why was this MAN comparing her to a cat he most likely tortured or killed-more importantly why was she datanidng here and listening to his stupid story when she should be strangling him with his IV or putting a bullet between his eyes-

Lips curling into a nasty snarl-electric blues darkening "Where is **Ichigo**?"

"Hmm, where indeed?"

"Don't you dare even think of telling me you don't know where she is because that is bullshit and we both know it-now tell me where she is!"

When Gli didn't receive an immediate answer she used the blunt end of her weapon (this time around she had selected rifle) and struck the smug bastard upside the head-not caring in the least if she was inflicting more damage on his battered ear.

She sneered when Aizen barely flinched and then struck his other ear.

()()

Yuya was a happy drunk-well perhaps not drunk since it wasn't like the elegant raven was slurring her words or falling out of her top-a more accurate description would be delightfully buzzed.

A light smile playing about her lips, she had let her hair down, slid off her stool and moved into Kenpa's lap and straddled the older woman-and naturally the beastette had no objections.

The elegant raven scowled-not liking that her date's gaze kept wandering towards the scantily clad women on stage-determined to regain the other woman's attention Yuya started peppering Kenpa's face and neck with kisses-when this action barely received a twitch Yuya upped her game…

()()

How convenient, thought Gli, that the bastards' arms were tucked tightly beneath the covers-

"If you're expecting me to tell you that I have locked Ichigo away in a tower or a dungeon somewhere inside my mansion then I am sorry but I will have to disappoint you."

Wise cracker on top of being a sleazy bastard-Gli's grin widened and this time she struck Aizen's wind pipe-the inner devil in her finding great pleasure in the act.

She climbed on the bed and dug her right knee into his groin, inwardly seething at the knowledge that the bastard was half hard which led her to the conclusion that he was enjoying it.

She pointed her gun directly at his temple this time and lowered her voice to a deadly hiss "I suggest you tell me where my woman is unless you want a one way ticket to the morgue before this night comes to a close."

In the interest of fairness she let a few minutes pass-since after all it is quite a challenge for even a man like Aizen to speak shortly after a vital organ and all.

()()

Kenpa had a unique scent.

It was difficult to define-it was feminine but carried a masculine like undertone-strong, slightly musky and her breasts reminded Yuya of large fluffy, round pillows-yes she could easily fall asleep like a new born babe right here and now if she desired to do so.

But she did not-

Yuya's original goal had been to perform some sort of lap dance but so far all she managed to do was shake her hips a bit and wrap her jean clad thighs tightly around her date for the evening not that the wild haired woman had any complaints to this either-but at least this time gray-green eyes were focused on her and her alone-Large confident hands grabbing every bit of flesh she could and Yuya felt right then and there that she might have found just a little piece of heaven.

But it wasn't enough-still was not enough-she had to raise the bar another notch-she had to show the older woman that she could hang with the best of em'.

()()

Many, many hours later…

Perhaps it was because her mother had taught her that forgiveness was the only path to a clean soul, perhaps it was just Ichigo's nature alone that maybe her want to forgive even the sleaziest of bastards like Aizen, the orangette couldn't say, didn't know, wasn't even sure she understood her own thoughts and actions but then again she had always been a little different from the rest of the humans in society which in turn could possibly maybe most likely be the reason of why Gli had found her-because her blue-haired love was not quite like other humans either.

"You did all that for me?"

"There's nothing in this world or the next that I wouldn't do for you, Ichigo. You're mine-even if we fight or I hurt you you're mine- electric blues flashed and Gli grabbed and squeezed her tightly-possessively "Always MINE!"

Sharper than average canines imbedded themselves into her oversensitive skin and Ichigo winced-apparently the fact that she had been through quite the ordeal in the past few hours didn't mean much to Gli-indeed if the strawberry orangette did not find an equal amount of pleasure in the act she would have kicked her love right off the bed just then.

"Uh I really do hate to break up the would be uber shojo drama luv-luv scene here but I can't really enjoy eating my meal if you two are busy eating each other."

Shit! Had they really forgotten the obvious third party member?

Gli pulled off of Ichigo and growled at said third party member "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Can't you take your food and get another room or something?"

Hiyori just grinned around her jumbo size burrito and shook her head in a definite NO!"

If Gli's nails had been actual cat claws she would have shredded the bed sheets just then-turning back to Ichigo again and willing herself to get her quickly rising temper under control she asked "Which side of the family is she on again?"

Ichigo massaged her sore shoulder blade and answered, "My fathers' side but Hiyori and Shinji are actually the sanest in the bunch."

"Heh, you're shittin' me?"

Ichigo slapped a hand over her girlfriends' mouth "Just ignore her and kiss me-she'll get the hint and take off eventually."

()()

"You're a little bit too controlled but this club is always looking for a fresh face."

Yuya wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or insulted after the manager of the club came up to her after her little dance number on stage-she still couldn't believe she had gone through it

'I guess that's the price to pay for drinking.'

A raised brow "What exactly are you trying to imply?"

"Not implying," a bright award winning smile "Merely offering you a spot in the club. 4 or 5 nights out of the week 8 hours-

"Not interested."

While Yuya could most definitely fight her own damn battles she was rather endeared when Kenpa stepped in and basically told the club owner that she could stuff it.

It was just another prime exactly that her date-her beastette to be would stand in her corner no matter what. A smile made its way on to her lips and Yuya could almost forget about the fact that she practically naked and would most likely stay that way for the rest of the night for it seemed Kenpa had no intention of returning her panties to her.

'_What the hell was I thinking? Stripping and then throwing them out at her like some sort of prize?'_

"Please if you could just take my card and give it some thought I-

"I just got through telling you that we're no-

Yuya squeezed Kenpa's shoulder a squeeze and then passed her a non-verbal message-which was thankfully understood loud and clear-'Let me handle this.'

A short nod and Yuya turned to face the still brightly smiling manager "I have no interest in becoming one of your "dancers" and if you even think about harassing me again I will see to it that this "establishment" is shut down before you can say ho, ho, ho."

The woman's eyes grew wide and then she turned up her nose and walked away.

Yuya snorted non-too delicately and then blushed in embarrassment.

Silver-lilac eyes met deep gray-greens "Take me home?"

Kenpa did not have to be asked twice-she lifted Yuya up and carried her out of the club.

()()

_After a long and dramatic day Rena had no desire to return home to Shuhei and confess what she had done but she knew she couldn't keep avoiding him forever._

_Rena let out a groan and pulled her winter jacket more closely around her as she continued walking down the little cobblestone path-the tattooed redhead was half hoping that Shuhei would be at work or out partying with his buddies once again._

_Sometimes in her darker moments she found herself falling back into the past…where she was still that scrawny and weedy unbalanced teenager girl living in her rundown shack/apartment with her alcoholic mother and her only real companion a monkey she nicknamed Mon-Mon (3)_

_Rena knew that aside from meeting Ichigo and the girls, Shuhei was probably the best thing that ever happened to her._

_She felt like punching something as reality hit her once again._

'_And I just ruined that. I ruined everything.'_

_Sure she'd been paranoid and jealous before…for months she let her imagination run wild-believing Shuhei was cheating on her-believing he would eventually dump her from some hot little French maid or American cheerleader._

_()()_

_She walked up the stairs at a snails pace dreading the moment that was abound-she was not looking forward to it at all._

_()()_

_Life was kind of funny at times…well not so much funny as ironic. Or more accurately like a bad sitcom or day/night time drama. The odds of Rena finding both her boyfriend and Grantz in the kitchen at the same time? _

_Not trying to rip each other's throats out but speaking amicably-no, no it was much more than that-the body language-the bright eyes, the noticeable lack honorifics and the pepto-haired male's pants. _

_Fluffy pink boxers with little red and white Santa hats-only Szayel could make something so incredibly tacky look almost stylish-only he could touch another man oh so casually and make it look almost accidental._

_Logically the tattooed cherry bomb knew she couldn't just start hurling out insults and accusations-Rena knew she couldn't reach for the nearest frying pan and start beating both men over the heads with it._

_She finished closing the door, set down her purse and calmly asked, "Is there something you'd like to tell me boys?"_

()()

"And then what happened?" Keiko asked as she took a large bite out of her apple cinnamon bun. She was in high spirits today because she just received a text from Iba-short simple and sweet he wanted her back and would do anything to get her to agree to give him another chance.

Nothing could ruin her most perfect morning-when Rena called her up and asked if she wanted to meet up for breakfast Keiko couldn't resist-it was only a bonus that the tattooed guitarist offered to pay.

Rena finished smothering her French toast with butter before asking her band mate "Pass the syrup please?"

If Keiko were the type of girl to get annoyed over having her question ignored she certainly didn't show it.

"Here you go."

And then the brunette waited patiently for the other girl to continue.

Rena considered how she should phrase her next sentence without giving everything away-then she figured, fuck it!

"Well rather than telling me they showed me."

Brown eyes grew wide-Keiko didn't want to jump to any conclusions but-

"Up until last night I always thought you know that the idea of two men getting it on or making out was kind of gross but- Rena trailed off and let her smirk say the rest.

"Are you saying that they had sex in front of you and you liked it?"

Rena snorted "If they did something like that I would have castrated both of them on the stupid with my lucky paring knife."

"You have a lucky paring knife? Does it have magical charms or something?" Keiko asked honestly curious.

Rena resisted the urge to reach over and smack her some times dimwitted friend "No but it makes lots of pretty colors when it comes in contact with skin."

The brunette paled-the mention of blood not sitting too well with her but still she would not let it ruin the morning. "Well then if they didn't have sex in front of you why did you bring up the idea of two men getting it on and stuff?"

She took another bite out of her bun and waited for the redheads' reply.

Rena lifted her glass of orange and gulped half of it down before lowering her voice to a mere whisper-reddish brown orbs twinkling as she mouthed "Ménage à trios mean anything to you Keiko?"

It took a few minutes for Keiko's brain to catch up with her ears and then she turned a bright shade of red and when she finally found her voice again "You can't be serious! Really?"

The brunette might still be a virgin but she wasn't entirely clueless still how exactly did-she knew how unreasonably jealous and paranoid the cherry bomb could be and-

"You can't tell Ichigo or Hime about it though, last thing I need is those two breathing down my neck about how a three way relationship is destined for failure or some such crap."

Keiko had known Ichigo for many years and she just couldn't see her bestfriend/leader saying such harsh words-nor could she imagine the princess being so unpleasant-it just wasn't in Orihime's nature but if Rena wanted her to keep a secret, she would respect that.

"My lips are sealed."

()()

Christmas Eve…

"Gli you already brought me tons of gifts, you organized a party where I could reconnect with all of my friends and you gave me an anklet with both of our initials engraved inside it-what could you possibly have left to give me."

They had just finished eating dinner when Gli ordered her to get dressed and follow her out into the late night. Ichigo didn't feel like arguing but she wasn't exactly dressed to gallivanting around town.

"Listen Ichigo I know you're not a major fan of the holidays and neither am I but just do me a favor and instead of asking questions just follow me and embrace it."

"But I don't need to be spoiled I'm just happy being around you."

And Ichigo was-after last night she had officially made up her mind-she wanted Gli and only Gli-not that the male escort wrapped in pretty ribbons hadn't been fun to play with because he had to an extent-

_Gli dressed him up like a doll in an antique shop with a curly wig and a petticoat, only to remove the petticoat after they worked together to strap the escort down on their shared bed-then Gli stepped back and allowed Ichigo to explore-_

_A bit hesitant a first it took Ichigo a good couple of minutes before she actually let her hands roam the "dolls" body-noticing the obvious differences in the waist, chest and well…she was quite grateful that Gli ad ordered the man to leave his underwear on-not that it was doing a very good job concealing that mighty cobra in between his legs._

_She looked over at her girlfriend who was still standing in the room with an unreadable expression on her face. And bit her bottom lip "What next?"_

_Gli snorted, "That's up to you Ichigo, you said you were attracted to members of the male species and so have at it."_

_The orangette frowned and tried to figure out what the blue-haired girl was trying to tell her "Are you saying you want me to do more than just touch him."_

"_I have a name you know."_

"_Quiet!" Gli barked at the doll on the bed-electric blues flashing dangerously "You were hired to just sit there, nothing else-you try to talk again and gag you and throw you out!"_

_The "doll" flinched and Ichigo had a hard time controlling her snickering-but all humor aside it dawned on her-once again why Gli, especially Gli was far better than any cobra packer as her cousin liked to call it._

_()()_

"What are you smiling about?"

Gli stopped walking when she noticed that her strawberry orangette stopped walking.

"Oh nothing," Ichigo responded, tone of her voice sounding almost wistful "Just how lucky I am to have you."

()()

It was dark save for the lights decorating the town. Ichigo could hear the sound of voices and music but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. The orangette didn't recognize the area "Gli where are we going?"

"Watch your step!"

"Well maybe if you slowed down a little I wouldn't have to hey-hey put me dow-

"Shh, it'll be easier this way."

Ichigo didn't bother protesting against being carried since her love had done it many times before but it did irk her when she didn't know what was going on. She could only take so many surprises In a year.

()()

Gli didn't understand why things never went according to plan-she grumbled and snarled under her breath as she and Ichigo reached their destination-

'What the hell it should be right here.'

Yes according to the little device in her hands the surprise she set up for her number one strawberry should be right here-but all she found was an empty hill-

Her lips curled into a snarl and she kicked up snow and hurled the device a good few feet away from her.

"Gli what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ichigo, I just, give me a minute let me think."

The blue-haired girl began to pace the area-electric blues scanning the sky-and then finally she saw it rising-if she hurried they could make it-gathering her strawberry in her arms once more Gli ran-ignoring Ichigo's questions

()()

It wasn't the first time her love behaved strangely but-

"Gli, enough tell me what's going-

A loud booming sound and a bright burst of color cut Ichigo off –she gasped in surprise-not caring if she looked or sounded like a little girl just then…fireworks were always beautiful and almost magical-

Ichigo reached out for Gli and pulled the older girl into her arms-inhaling her unique scent-letting the warmth seep into her chilled body-it didn't matter how many layers was between them Ichigo never seemed to be completely content unless she was laying or sitting with her love.

"It's perfect."

"No, you're perfect."

The couple sat like that for a good long time just holding one another and watching the fireworks

Ichigo let out a sigh "Ah I could fall asleep right here."

"Well I would let you do just that if there wasn't one more surprise to unveil."

"More surpri-mph!"

What the fuck? Why was Gli gagging her? Ichigo struggled against the bind-kicking with her feet-trying to express how entirely non-amusing she found this new turn of events to be.

"Shh, don't freak out Ichigo."

Don't freak out? Who said anything about freaking out? Ichigo wasn't freakin' the fuck out she just didn't like to gagged or tied down in anyway-she didn't like the feeling of being restrained-at least not in this way.

Gli grinning her arrogant grin certainly didn't help things. Ichigo narrowed brown eyes at her love-promising revenge that would be anything but sweet.

"I do so love it when you're angry, Ichigo."

The orangette's glare intensified. Damn it Gli release me now!

Her demands were not met.

()()

Apparently gagging wasn't enough because now in addition the blue haired girl thought it would be oh so fun to blindfold Ichigo too.

What the fuck?

"Just follow the sound of my voice Ichigo, we'll be there soon."

Be where? They were going somewhere else now?

Did everything always have to be some kind of fucking game?

()()

Ichigo could hear voices in the distance but it was difficult to decipher if it was anyone she knew.

"Keep walking Ichigo, the quicker you do the quicker I'll remove your binds."

()()

Gags and blindfold now removed Ichigo found herself standing in another seemingly deserted or meadow or forest-she honestly didn't know and she damn sure didn't appreciate the cocky grin that refused to vanish from her loves' face.

"Alright Gli enough either you tell me what's going on and why y-

"Onee-chan/Ichi-nee!"

Wait a minute-she knew those voices-of course she knew those voices.

Ichigo turned to find her two younger sisters appearing out of the brush "Karin! Yuzu! What are you doing here?"

It felt like it had been ages since she had last seen the two and yet they hadn't changed a bit.

The twins ran into their older sisters arms and hugged her tightly-

"Why haven't you come to see us Onee-chan?"

"Because she's too busy balancing her time between swapping spit with her girlfriend and eat bonbons with her best friend."

Ichigo frowned not liking it in the least that Karin seemed to be quite mad with her.

"I'm s-

Yuzu cut her off "It doesn't matter Onee-chan we're just happy to be here with you-because its what Kaa-chan would have wanted if she were still you know."

"Room for one more?-daddy would love to give his favorite number one daughter a hug as well!"

Without waiting for a proper response the goat ran out of his hiding place in the bushes and showed off his rather impressive talents and lifted all three of his teenage girls into his arms.

Gli watched on with a grin-knowing that she had made the right decision in gathering them all here on this night.

()()

Ichigo wasn't an overly emotional type of girl-it usually took a lot to get her to actually break down and cry actual tears-getting into fights or arguments and things of that natural-not usually sentimental things.

But she found herself most definitely shedding tears of her the sight of her late mothers' beloved piano-fully refinished and shining like new-although she didn't remember the diamonds encrusted on the music petals but she certainly had no complaints about them either.

"What do you think Ichi-nee? I would have simply stuck with a silver or gold but these two (Karin motioned to Gli and Isshin in turn) felt that this would be more fitting to your individual tastes."

"I-

"At the very least you should try it out-I mean its gotta be ten times better than that old mint green one you continue to cling to right?"

"I-

"You don't have to rush Onee-chan, instead why don't you open the rest of your presents?"

Yuzu stepped forward and presented the strawberry orangette with a rather large package-something in her younger sisters' eyes told her that opening said package would only turn her into a deeper emotional wreck.

"I don't know what to say I- she looked from her sisters to her girlfriend to goat face and back at the package in her hands-hating that they were shaking now.

She knew she wasn't a physic or anything but something about their gazes told her the contents in the package also meant a great deal to her and her late Kaa-san, possibly holding an even greater meaning then the piano itself.

As the minutes ticked by and they looked at her expectantly Ichigo found it harder and harder to keep her composure-perhaps they would back off if she just fainted or something?

As if sensing her inner thoughts/feelings Gli was at her side in an instant "I've got you-nothing can happen so long as I've got you."

Words. Words meant for her ears only.

A part of the orangette felt rather silly-seeing her family was a good thing-being presented with her mothers' treasures was a good thing-there was no need for tears-no need for-

"If I could-I hate to ask but can you just give me a moment alone?"

Goat face could surprise her every now and then-seemed to understand what she was really asking.

"That's probably a good idea since daddy Isshin just ain't what he used to be," a chuckle "Yuzu, Karin carry dad home and tuck him into bed?"

Karin rolled her eyes and muttered idiot but took one of her fathers' hand and instructed her twin to do the same- Yuzu complied although Ichigo didn't miss the flash of disappointment in light colored eyes.

"See you tomorrow Onee-chan?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled "I'll be there Yuzu."

"Yeah you better be or I'll stuff your stocking with coal."

"If I'm not there you can stuff my entire wardrobe with coal, how's that sound Karin?"

The dark haired twin snorted "Night Ichi-nee."

Isshin and Yuzu echoed Karin and then the three left.

And Ichigo let the tears fall freely.

()()

Midnight…

Pinned between a rock and a hard place didn't exactly fit what was taking place in Ichigo's life at this very moment but it was rather close…

She most likely was smudging the polish with her sweaty back and shoulders-naked body spread out on her late mothers' grand piano at an obscene angle all for Gli's viewing pleasure-with the moonlight as their spectator…

And why?

Because according to her blue-haired love…

'_You took Pantera without asking and so as punishment I'm going to fuck you on your late mothers' piano.'_

But so far Gli hadn't done much accept for tease and fondle her a bit-using her right hand in order to shove two skilled fingers in between Ichigo's moist valleys-brushing over her clit with feather light touch and using her left to control Pantera's movements-loosening the strawberrys'anal passage-which Ichigo still didn't like all that much-it wasn't so much the discomfort that irked her as it was-

"Damn it Gli I'm not a man I'm not bred for ass pounding-you want to get me off? Suck on my nipples or lick my pussy-shoving that demon in my ass crack over and over isn't going t-

And of course she was lying and both parties new this-because despite her annoyance and protests and snarling Ichigo found pleasure in having her backside fondled and teased-it didn't take much until she was gushing like a never ending fountain…

Gli grinned against her skin and changed the angel of Pantera's thrusts before offering a verbal reply "You're bred for me Ichigo and I'll tease and fuck you however, wherever and whenever I please-now spread yourself a little more and I'll give you something really good."

It was hard to resist the twinkle in those electric blues "Cocky bitch."

"Mmm hmm your cocky bitch and I know how to drive my strawberry better than any other woman or MAN ever could."

"Oh shut up."

And yet even with these words Ichigo couldn't keep a grin off her own face.

()()

STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE…DON'T WORRY ITS SHORT I PROMISE!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Can you imagine if all male Shonen Jump characters were turned into females…well one thing is for sure I wouldn't like it nearly as much. Thank goodness for the uber-tastic Kubo-sensei.

A/N and so we say goodbye once more to our Sugar KingdoM universe

Glomps for Ane-chan!

And big thank yous for everyone else!

()()

Shiori whipped her white blonde hair over her shoulder puckered her painted lips and kissed the mirror before pulling back with a grin "Just as I though I am the sexiest bino-bitch on earth."

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her cousins arrogance and finished pulling up her butter cream white stockings with green ribbons. It had been Kenpa's idea…a final farewell gift of sorts.

"_**A bald headed birdy of mine informed that this might be your last performance for awhile and so you need to go out with a bang and look as sexy as possible."**_

_**Ichigo eyed the offensive material warily and then raised a brow "If you're with Yuya now why do you still care about how I addressed especially if you're resigning from your duties as my stylist?"**_

_**But what the orangette really wished to ask was-**_

_**If Kenpa was now with Yuya why didn't she harass and dress that woman in silly stockings and leave Ichigo alone.**_

_**A wild grin made its way on to the wild haired woman's face "Yuya's special Ichigo but she'll never be you."**_

_**()()**_

"Now isn't the time to space out Ichi-if ya wanna beat my band you're gonna have to get your game face on."

Ichigo knew her powdered cousin was right tonight was the battle of the bands concert and together she and her bandmates/friends had to show the world that they belonged here-on as stage around some of the best pop/rock princesses across the globe.

She stood up showing off the dress that went along with her stockings and looked at her cousin expectantly "Well?"

"Hmm, twirl."

The orangette complied and then her eyes widened in horror at a ripping sound-

"Much better."

"Shiori what the hell?" Her cousin had literally just ripped a good too inches off of her dress.

"If ya are gonna go there then go there, Ichi."

"You just-

Shiori cackled madly "That's right I just," and then she smacked the strawberry's behind and when Ichigo yelped her powdered cackled more loudly.

She knew it had a been a grander than grand idea to share dressing rooms.

()()

"Rukia would you stop fidgeting already I mean its not like you're performing on stage."

Rukia glared daggers at her best friend once again the urge to punch the blue haired girl in the face was rising up in her.

The two fangirls were hanging inside one of the lounge rooms inside the large stadium at the Red Tower and technically they weren't really supposed to be there but Keiko had pulled a few strings.

But instead of enjoying herself the young raven beauty looked like she was ready to have a nervous breakdown as she continued to pace back and forth brushing her fingers of the tiny box inside the pocket of her zip up dress. "Do you think its too soon? Maybe I should wait a little longer?"

Gli popped a couple of cashews in her mouth and shrugged indifferently.

It did not help Rukia's current mood.

"What the hell Gli? I'm about to make one of the most important announcements in my life in front of half the damn down and all you can do is sit there stuffing your with nuts!"

A raised brow. "Really Rukia you act as though I'm selfish," Gli held out her bowl of cashews "Here, have some."

Rukia slapped the bowl to the floor not caring in the least that it was wasting food as she stomped her feet and screamed out "HELP ME DAMN IT! Don't make me beg I shouldn't have to fucking beg you're supposed to-

"Calm down Rukia, you're getting worked up over nothing-its just another way to solidify your relationship with the princess-I doubt she'll object."

"Gli you either start taking this seriously or I'm going to tell YOUR girlfriend about the "colonel."

Blue eyes narrowed "You wouldn't dare."

Rukia was smirking evilly now "Oh I will if you don't-

A growl- "Fine, fine what the hell do you want me to do in order to make you pull this off eh Rukia?"

()()

Somewhere across town….

Roza Mustang sneezed and Eka Elric kicked her in the shin.

"Stop that!"

The dark haired woman smirked, "I certainly can't stop another woman from dreaming about me Eka."

Honey golden eyes narrowed to thin slits and Eka's harsh kick was hard enough to leave a bruise this time.

()()

"Kingdom! Kingdom! Kingdom!"

"Crimson! Crimson! Crimson!"

"There's got to be twice as many screaming fans out there than there was last summer," Rena commented as she adjusted her guitar strings and pulled her high pony back into place-she glanced over at Keiko, the drummer looked a little pale at the words.

"I don't know if I can handle being under such pressure-what if-?"

Orihime placed a gentle hand on the shorter brunette's shoulder "Don't worry Asano-chan with Kurosaki-chan here nothing can go wrong."

"Much as I'd like to agree with you Hime it seems our strawberry leader is missing yet again."

The three girls looked at each-other-wondering when their orangette friend could have slipped away, perhaps it was when Haineko and Rangiku were putting on the finishing touches of their makeup?

The sound of heels clicking the trio turned-

"Oh Shiori-chan you were with Kurosaki-chan last weren't you."

Gold eyes glittered, "Perhaps I was been then again maybe I wasn't-don't matter now nothin' can stop Ichi from her daily exercisin'-then again who'd want ta?"

With these words the albino turned and went off in search of her own band.

()()

"Gli what the hell are you doing I need to be out there with my band."

Gli grinned as she finished tying her strawberrys'wrists to the metal beam above their heads, not knowing how it got there in the first place but taking advantage of it all the same.

Tying Ichigo up wasn't pre-planned it was spur of the moment really-the orangette had just looked too damn tempting little green dress and stockings-she'd seen Ichigo in earlier but it hadn't captured her attention as much then.

"Just tell them you had a wardrobe malfunction and you needed to change-they'll understand."

With out further warning Gli lifted up Ichigo's dress until just her panties were exposed-not that the panties covered much.

"Gli what are y-you're not really going to do what I think you're going to do-"

Ichigo complained a lot but if she really didn't enjoy it her blue-haired love would comply with her wishes and stop…well most of the time.

Gli's hands caressed Ichigo's perfect ass through her thin cotton panties-it was rare-normally her strawberry only let silky fabrics touch her bare bottom- "How's that feel Ichigo?"

The strawberry scoffed, "Like my opinion really matters to you."

"Heh, well perhaps you need a little more skin on skin contact?"

This time Ichigo snorted, "You'll use any and every reason to molest me, so stop talking about it and just do it-I still have a show to perform!"

()()

Rukia didn't recall the steps of the stage being so damn long when she walked up them earlier that same afternoon-she'd surely be a sweaty mess by the time she reached the top and then her slippery fingers would drop the box and the ring would go flying into some random fangirls' bra and the raven-haired girl couldn't exactly fly into the crowd and grab it back without being charged with assault and she'd wind up spending what could have been the single most perfect News Years in lock down-only able to touch her Hime's hands through the metal bars.

Rukia shook her head.

No! No that would not happen-she would not could not let that happen! EVER!

()()()

Bathing her strawberrys' perfectly perky bottom with her tongue was something Gli would never tire of-she welcomed every sigh, every squeal, every vocal sign of encouragement to continue playing-one day she'd have to get Ichigo to agree to sit on her face because then she could really have at it.

Her orangette was a special one in many ways-Ichigo's juices were endlessly flowing into Gli's waiting mouth and on to her skilled fingers-

"Hey Ichigo would you ever consider doing sexy home videos with me?"

She didn't even have to look at her flushed and writhing love to know that the strawberry was blushing as red as ever as she shrieked "I'm not that kind of girl-stop being such a pervert all the time."

()()

Ignore the lights, ignore the crowd only think of Hime, Hime, my Hime.

As Rukia repeated this mantra in her head over and over again she climbed the last few steps and finally reached the stage-picking up the microphone she turned and addressed the crowd-even though in her head she was picturing a thousand Hime-chan's out there-all gazing at her with brilliant gun metal gray eyes-smiling just for her.

"Good evening everyone I apologize for the interruption but if you were in love," Rukia paused as several fans in the audience let out a chorus of dreamy sighs, "I'm sure you would do the same thing."

Orihime had been contemplating if she should just step in and sing the lead vocals since it seemed Kurosaki-chan wasn't returning any time soon when a blur of raven and blue caught her eye-

She turned wondering what her Ruki-bunny was doing on stage-they agreed that she and Gli would stay in the back and watch on the large satellite screens-

The princess opened her mouth to say something but Abarai-chan beat her to it-

"Psst hey Rukia I know you're dating Hime but you can't just come up here and-

"Be quiet child of the apes," Ula said cutting the tattooed redhead off "If the child of the moon wishes to profess her love here tonight then we should let her do just that."

"But Ula we have a schedule to follow an-

"I am well aware of our schedule Yagami seeing as I am the one who wrote it, now silence everyone."

'That's tellin' em baby."

"I don't need your comments either, Shiori."

Rukia stopped half way through her sentence when she realized both bands were having some sort of verbal spat with one another-leaving her to conclude that she might as well hurry it up because they had a concert to put on and iit seemed they were going to do it with or with out the strawberry present.

()()

Ichigo wanted to strangle her blue-haired lover. Leave it to Gli to stop right when she was about to come again-and why was the other girl doing this?

"_Rukia has an announcement to make and I promised her I wouldn't miss it but here entertain yourself with Pantera while I go and get something."_

That was five minutes ago and Gli still hadn't returned-but the orangette reasoned her love couldn't be far-what with the sounds coming from across the hall and all-

Still if the so called announcement was so damn important shouldn't she be present as well?

"Gli!"

"No answer."

"Gli!"

Still no answer.

"DAMN IT GLI STOP FOOLING AROUND AND TAKE THESE DAMN BINDS OFF ME!"

()()

Gli's main goal in life (well at the moment anyway) was to figure out to balance her time with her bestfriend and her girlfriend-it didn't always work out as well as she liked it to-but at least here on this night-she'd come up with the perfect solution-all it took was flashing her tits a little and the security guards let her into the equipment room with all the high end gadgets which controlled the plasma screens and stereos-

It took her about 5 or 10 minutes to find and rewire everything but it wasn't like any one else was around keeping a record so she was pretty damn proud of herself.

()()

There were many things that impressed Ichigo and it seemed every time she turned around her girlfriend had another new fancy trick or another up her sleeve-she didn't even want to know how Gli had managed to bring that HUMONGOUS screen into the not-so-little storage room-all questions were put on pause as she noticed a familiar raven-haired girl on screen get down on one knee and-

()()

"Inoue Orihime will you marry me?"

The princess blinked once. Twice. Three times. Four times.

The audience and both pop-rock bands waited with bated breath. Ichigo thought about what it her response would be if Gli proposed to her one day. Gli sent her best friend a thumbs up which although Rukia couldn't see it she'd know it was there. Rukia prepared her self for either scenario-rejection-she would pop open the champagne bottles and get nice and drunk and forget all about love and acceptance- she wouldn't even let her Hime finish (or start for that matter) tonights concert-she would whisk the buxom brunette off her feet and fly away in the helicopter or a horse drawn carriage-which ever was easier to catch at this time of night and she would-

""Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!"

Rukia continued to kneel-she would do it until the sun was up again and the birds were chirping if she had to-

"Oh come on already Hime just say yes!"

()()

Ichigo frowned wondering why Inoue was taking so damn long to say yes.

"What is she doing?"

Gli shrugged as though she didn't care one way or another what the princess did-on the inside she was plotting the princess' demise should the younger girl choose unwisely and break her best friends' heart.

()()

It wasn't something Orihime had to think about she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her Ruki-bunny-a small part of the princess' liked making the others wait-it added to the intensity of the moment.

She took the microphone from Rukia and said "How could I ever say no to my number one fangirl? Of course my answer is YES!"

()()() 

TA DA!

Notes and such…

Riza's sherry colored eyes twinkled as she introduced Gli to her other two companions-the first was tall, slim without the kind of feline grace which could almost rival Gli's own aside from the obvious fact that he was clearly male-granted a girly looking one but male all the same. The second was tall and curvaceous with boobs that could rival Rukia's beloved princess. "The one on the right is Fai, the one on the left is Mai and no they are not related." (1-2)

Sherry colored eyes is the way Ane-chan describes Riza in her FMA fics…I liked it so I used it.

Fai is a character from one of Ane-chan's favorite series-Tsubasa

Mai is character from one of my favorite series-

Yugioh

For a continuation to SugaR KingdoM that wasn't originally planned I became rather fond of this.

If there were other notes…well sorry but I forgot about them.

ANYWAY THANKS SO MUCH FOR COMING BACK FOR THE SUGAR GIRLS AND THEIR MATES!

~SLY~


End file.
